What happens out of love
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Global superstars Alvin and Brittany are trying to keep their teenage parenthood away from the public by keeping their daughter, Melody, a secret. But what happens when their evil ex-manager Ian Hawke finds out and exposes their secret to the world?
1. Brittany's secret

**My newest story, and probably my favorite one so far! Oh, and this story is based on the CGI movies, just to let you guys know... I hope you guys will like this story, and if you do, please review! And if you don't...please review! LOL anyways, here it is...**

**

* * *

**

**--- 1:00 PM, Friday June 18 ---**

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, near the end of June. School has just ended and everyone is ready to start their summer vacation. Alvin Seville was having a water balloon and water gun fight outside with his brothers, Theodore and Simon. While their girlfriends/counterparts, were relaxing inside the house. Eleanor and Jeanette were in the kitchen, getting themselves some ice cream. But their eldest sister Brittany, just found out the biggest news of her life.

Brittany walked out of the washroom, tears streaming down her face. Her heart was beating so fast, it was as if it was beating 100 times a second. Brittany's world started to spin, tears continued to fall from her eyes non-stop. Her breathing was uneven and quick. Her head was spinning and she wanted to sit down. She tried walking to her bed, but her legs felt limp. She only made it to the edge of her bed, on the floor. She sat there and hugged her knees and buried her face.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

She closed her eyes and her tears fell like waterfalls. Her heart was as quick as the flutter of hummingbird wings.

"Why is this happening to me? Why this very moment?" She said between stutters. "Why _this_?"

She couldn't tell anyone. Well, she couldn't tell _him_ yet. She didn't know how he might take it. Will he be mad? Will he regret it? How will he take it?

Brittany held in her breath, and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. But it didn't work. Her cries escaped from her lips, and there she was. Sitting on the floor at the edge of her bed, crying her eyes out. She had a secret. A secret she couldn't tell anyone.

Eleanor and Jeanette made their way back to the room, and was in complete shock to see the state their sister was in.

Eleanor gasped out loud. "Brittany!" She and Jeanette ran by her side.

"Oh my god. Brittany, are you okay? Please say something!" Jeanette panicked.

Brittany looked up at her two sisters. The sun shone through the window and down on them. It made her sisters look like angels. To her, they were angels. They were the best sisters any girl could ever have. Another tear fell from her eye.

Eleanor wiped it away with her thumb. "Oh, Brittany. What happened? Did you get hurt?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Then please tell us what happened Brittany. We're so worried." Jeanette pleaded. "Why are you crying?"

Brittany spoke up. "N-nothing h-h-happened." She said, crying in between words.

"No, something did happen Brittany. What's wrong?" Asked Eleanor.

"We're your sisters, you can tell us anything." Jeanette said.

That made Brittany cry even more. Every bone in her body wanted to tell them so bad. But even Brittany knew that her sisters might not handle the truth. Even she knew that her sisters won't be able to handle it well. As for Brittany, she wasn't handling the truth very well. She couldn't accept the fact that it was truly happening to her.

Brittany shook her said. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Why not Britt? What's wrong? What is it that you can't tell us?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany closed her eyes.

"Want us to get Alvin? Would you like to talk to him?" Eleanor asked, hoping it would make her feel better.

Brittany's eyes shot open. "NO!" She screamed. Alvin was the last person on earth she wanted to see. This 'thing' involved him too.

Jeanette and Eleanor sat there in shock. They exchanged confused glances.

"Brittany." Eleanor said sternly. "Tell us, please. What's gotten into you?"

Brittany shook her head. "You'll get mad at me."

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other again, in complete shock, yet still very confused.

"Britt, why in the world would we get mad at you?" Asked Jeanette, as she stroked her sister's hair.

Brittany took a deep breath. "I wish I could tell you."

Eleanor raised her eyebrows. "Are you keeping a secret?"

Brittany sniffled and nodded her head.

"Oh, Brittany! What's wrong? If you tell us, you might feel better." Eleanor said gently.

Eleanor was partly right. It would make Brittany feel a bit better, because she let it out, but guilty at the same time.

"Tell us, please." Jeanette said softly.

Brittany gulped and took a deep breath of air. She looked at her sisters, who were looking straight back at her. "I-I'm pregnant."

Jeanette's finger fell from Brittany's hair, and Eleanor froze. None of them blinked, and they hardly moved. Brittany's heart started to race again as more tears started to fall again. It was so quiet and so still for a long time. It felt like someone had pressed a pause button to stop reality.

Eleanor broke the silence and looked at Brittany. "Britt..." Now her heart was beating with nervousness. "A-are you sure?"

Brittany nodded her head. "I'm pregnant." Brittany repeated quietly, but then she began to cry furiously as she buried her face in her hands.

Jeanette looked at Eleanor. "Oh my god." She said slowly.

"With A-Alvin's baby?" Asked Eleanor.

Brittany looked at her sister in complete disgust. "What do you mean 'with Alvin's baby'? Of course it is! Why the hell would I have done 'it' with anyone else? What do you think of me, Eleanor? A hooker that would just go door to door and have a baby with some stranger?" She began to cry again.

"No, no. Of course not Brittany. I just wanted to make sure that-" Eleanor said, but she was cut off by Brittany's temper again.

"You wanted to make sure that what, Eleanor? That I'm not pregnant with THEODORE'S baby? Is that what you want to say?" She yelled.

A tear fell from Eleanor's eye. "No, Brittany! I just wanted to make sure that you know who the father of the baby is!" Eleanor screamed.

A bolt of guilt ran through Brittany. "Oh, Ellie..." She pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I didn't know that you were just checking, for my own safety."

Eleanor said, "I didn't want the baby growing up, not knowing who the father is."

Brittany let go of her sister and stared at them both. "I am 100% sure that Alvin is the father."

Jeanette sighed out loud. "Brittany, how could you?"

Brittany's tears began to fall again. "I'm sorry! I just found out right now! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get pregnant on purpose!"

"How did you find out?" Asked Eleanor, hoping that the question wasn't too rude.

Brittany closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again. "I just had a feeling. It's hard to explain, but it was there. I knew that there was something growing inside of me, and I could feel it too." She looked at her sisters. "And I can see it too."

"How can you see it?" Eleanor asked

"Look at me Ellie! It looked like I gained 5 pounds overnight!" Brittany said, furiously.

"Britt, I don't see a difference. You still look the same." Said Jeanette.

Brittany looked down. "I can see a difference. I'm fat" She said quietly.

Jeanette still couldn't believe it. Her sister was pregnant. "Britt, when are you gonna tell him?" She asked, referring to Alvin.

"No! No no no no no! I can't tell him, not today!" Brittany said, with worry in her voice.

"Brittany, you have to tell him. He is the father." Eleanor said.

Brittany shook her head. It sounded so weird. Alvin is the father. He's a dad. He's gonna be a dad. It just didn't sound right. It didn't fit Alvin at all, but there was nothing anyone could do about that anymore. "I don't know how I'm gonna do that."

"And how are you gonna tell Dave and Claire?" Jeanette asked.

"They're gonna kill me." Brittany moaned softly as she hid her face in her hands.

"But they have to know. They're gonna start wondering why your stomach is getting bigger and bigger each day." Jeanette told her.

Brittany looked up and sighed. "I'll think of something."

"Brittany, you have to tell Alvin soon. He has the right to know." Said Eleanor.

Brittany hugged her knees and sniffled. "I don't know how he's gonna take it."

"Then what are you gonna do? You have to tell him sooner or later." Jeanette said.

Brittany sighed. "I guess I just have to avoid him for the next couple of days."

**--- 2:30 PM, Friday June 18 ---**

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were getting exhausted of shooting each other with water guns so they decided to stop. Each chipmunk was soaking wet, but good thing they were wearing their swim trunks. They walked inside the house as they dried off.

Alvin placed the towel in the laundry hamper and said, "Admit it boys, you cannot defeat the amazing Alvin Seville."

Simon threw his in the hamper too. "Fine. We cannot defeat the amazing Alvin Seville in water gun fights." He rolled his eyes, but laughed along with his brothers.

"I'm gonna go change." Said Alvin.

After 10 minutes, the three boys were completely dry and had a new set of clothes on.

"Hmm, I wonder what the girls are up to." Alvin said as he made his way to the girl's bedroom.

"Alvin, be serious. Dave said to respect the girl's privacy, just like how they respect ours." Simon said.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Oh, Please."

Simon rolled his eyes and he and Theo tried to stop him. But too late. Alvin already opened the door and found the three girls on the floor, quiet and still as ever. Alvin looked a bit confused.

"Why so serious?" He joked.

Eleanor and Jeanette glared at him then continued to stare at the floor.

"Oh, are we playing a quiet game?" Alvin joked again.

"Please Alvin. We're not in the mood right now." Eleanor said.

Simon pulled his brother. "C'mon, Alvin."

Alvin noticed how Brittany stayed as still as a statue, as if she hadn't noticed that he entered the room. "Britt?"

Brittany said nothing.

Jeanette and Eleanor stood up and pushed the boys out of the room. "Not now, Alvin!" They slammed the door in their faces.

"What was that for?" Asked Alvin.

Then the door slightly opened and Eleanor stood there. "Sorry. No offence to you Simon and Theo. But Alvin, we need a bit of privacy right now, okay?"

"Why is it my fault? What did I do now?" Alvin complained, even though he wasn't sure what this was all about.

"We'll take care of it Elle." Simon told her.

"Thanks." Eleanor smiled and closed the door again.

Alvin looked at his brothers. They looked as confused as he was. "What was that for?" He asked again.

"Knowing them, it's probably some girl stuff." Said Simon.

"It didn't look like it." Alvin mumbled.

"I wonder why Eleanor said they needed privacy." Theodore said.

Simon shrugged. "Girl drama?"

"Did you see Brittany though? She was emotionless! She wasn't moving. It was like she was taken in shock or whatever." Alvin said quietly, almost as if he

"Maybe you two got into a fight." Said Theodore.

"Theo, I think everyone would know if Britt and I were in a fight." Alvin said. "But the thing is, we aren't! We haven't been in one for...a long time actually. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Simon rolled his eyes. "I don't think we should be snooping in the girl's business anymore."

With the girls....

Brittany sighed. "I feel so bad."

"So why don't you tell him?" Jeanette suggested.

"No, I can't do that." Brittany shook her head.

"Should we tell him for you?" Asked Eleanor.

"NO!" Brittany said. "I just hate ignoring him. The only time I ignore him is when we're in fights, but we haven't been in one for at least two weeks! He's gonna start getting suspicious."

"Brittany, chipmunks are only pregnant for a month. That doesn't give you much time." Jeanette said. "If I were you, I'd tell him, so I can get it over with."

"Easy for you to say Jeanette. You're not the one who just found out she's pregnant with her boyfriend's baby, without her boyfriend knowing!" Brittany said, trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry." Jeanette said. She really did feel bad about her sister.

"I think you should talk to Claire, or Julie first." Eleanor said.

Claire was Dave's girlfriend who is almost like a mother to them. She visits almost everyday bringing them gifts and such. And she adores them all, and she is also a great listener. Talking to Claire might not be bad. But again, Claire would be shocked.

And Julie, she was dating Dave's cousin, Toby. Julie is also their homeroom teacher at school. They call her Julie outside of school, but in school, her name is Miss Ortega. Anyways, Julie has been taking baby sitting training for 3 years already, so she might know something about babies. But Brittany still doesn't have the guts to tell her, or Claire.

"That's not a bad idea, actually." Jeanette said.

"No, I can't. They're gonna tell Dave and Toby, and Alvin's gonna find out and..." Brittany shook her head.

"Britt, why are you so afraid of him knowing?" Asked Jeanette.

Brittany looked at her. "I'm afraid that he'll get mad, or regret ever doing 'it' with me. And I'm just so scared that he'll leave me, or if he doesn't want the baby."

Jeanette hugged her. "Don't you ever think that Brittany. I can see how crazy Alvin is about you. I think we can all see it. He would never leave you."

Brittany smiled at that because it was true. "I guess your right. But...I'm too young to be a mother." Her smile disappeared.

"That's another problem..." Jeanette mumbled.

"Brittany, you have us! No matter what, we'll take care of the baby with you. Promise." Eleanor said.

Brittany wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you. I love you girls." She said as she hugged her two sisters.

* * *

**Do you guys like it? OMG suspense?? Some of you guys might say "That couldn't happen to Brittany..."**

**But guess what?**

**This is Fanfiction! UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! :)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review, cuz they make me happy :DD  
**


	2. Getting suspicious

**Hey guys! Something I forgot to mention...at the end of the Squeakquel movie, the chipmunks and the chipettes sleep in the same room, but here, they sleep in a separate room from each other. It just makes sense for my story :) and thank you for the fast reviewing! Keep this up and i'll update fast too!  
**

* * *

---**6:30 PM, Friday June 18**---

Today was a long day. It was a day that changed everyone's lives, especially Alvin and Brittany's. Just around 5 hours ago, Brittany had found out the biggest news of her life. She was pregnant. But not only that, she was pregnant with her boyfriend, Alvin Seville, teenage international rockstar sensation. But the thing is, he didn't have a clue that she was. After finding out about their sister's news, all Eleanor and Jeanette could do was worry. Brittany didn't want anyone else to know, especially not Alvin, because of these reasons.

Brittany didn't want Alvin to find out because she was scared that Alvin would reject her (even though they are all living together). She also didn't want to ruin their music careers. She didn't want Alvin to regret that night when it happened. And she worried that Alvin didn't want to keep the baby, after all, they're still teenagers. Thinking about these things made her heart skip beats.

Dinner time was getting pretty awkward too. Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany didn't leave the room ever since finding out about Brittany. And Brittany promised herself that she would try to avoid Alvin, so that she didn't have to tell him.

Tonight at dinner was pretty quiet. The only conversations going on was from Claire and Dave, talking about random things adults usually talk about, like the latest celebrity news, or when the next hockey game will be. Of course, the chipettes ate in silence, but so did the boys. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were getting a bit suspicious about the girls behaviors today, but none of them were as suspicious as Alvin.

"Brittany, honey. You haven't touched your food yet." Said Claire.

Brittany snapped out of it and regained her thoughts. She stared at the plate of roast beef, mash potatoes and gravy on her plate. Everyone else was already done eating. "Oh, I guess I'm not hungry." She mumbled, pushing the plate away from her. But she was starving. She hadn't eaten all day.

"Well, you have to eat something. You don't have to finish it all if you'd like." Claire said.

Brittany shook her head. "No thank you."

"Then would you wanna skip to dessert?" Asked Claire. "We have coconut cream pie in the fridge."

Brittany shook her head again. "I'm not hungry."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. _There's something wrong with her._

Brittany knew that Alvin was staring at her and it made her feel self conscious. She didn't want to deal with him now so she asked, "May I be excused?"

Claire looked at Dave for a brief moment then said, "Okay, I guess."

Brittany hopped off the table and walked to her room and shut the door. Everyone stared at Brittany as she walked away. Everyone but her sisters were confused. But Jeanette and Eleanor still tried to put on a fake surprised face. Then Dave turned to Alvin.

"Alvin, what did you do now?" He asked.

Alvin's eyes widened. "ME? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Are you sure? You two didn't get in a fight?" Dave asked.

"No, well, not that I know of." Alvin said. _What if I did something that hurt her, and I didn't know?_

"Alvin..." Dave said in a warning tone.

"I don't _think_ we got into a fight." Alvin said.

"Why don't you go talk to her." Dave suggested.

Eleanor and Jeanette lept out of their seat at the same time and yelled, "NO!"

Dave, Claire, Alvin, Theodore and Simon looked at the two chipettes like they were crazy because of their sudden and random outburst.

"I-I mean, I don't think you should talk to Brittany right now. You know how she gets whenever she's in a bad mood. We don't want anybody getting hurt." Eleanor said, faking a laugh at the end.

Alvin shrugged. "I can handle it."

"No Alvin, you can't handle it." Jeanette said, and he raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you shouldn't right now."

"But trust us, she isn't mad at you." Eleanor said.

Alvin looked confused. _Then why has she been avoiding me all day?_

It was silent between Eleanor, Jeanette and Alvin. Dave cleared his throat and said, "Okay, well that was interesting...who wants to help me with the dishes?"

At this time, it was usually Jeanette and Eleanor who always offered to help, but this time, they kept quiet. All eyes stared at them, expecting them to speak up, but neither of them did. Jeanette looked up and saw all eyes on her and Eleanor. "Oh, we'll do it."

Claire shook her head. "No, no. I'll do them tonight. Why don't you girls go see how Brittany is doing."

Eleanor nodded and she and Jeanette hopped off the table. "Okay." They said before walking into their room.

But when they got there, Brittany wasn't in the room.

Eleanor started to get worried. "Britt?"

"In the washroom." Brittany called.

Jeanette and Eleanor walked into their washroom and saw Brittany standing on the counter in front of the mirror, looking at herself from every angle.

"Britt? What are you doing?" Asked Jeanette curiously.

"I'm checking my weight." She answered.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Brittany, it's not like you have a choice. You will get bigger."

Brittany glared at her sister. "Thanks for making me feel a whole lot better Jeanette." She said with sarcasm. "But I just want to compare what I look like today to tomorrow."

Eleanor shook her head. Her sister was being ridiculous. "Britt, that's enough." She pulled her sister away from the mirror. "You look beautiful in any way, but there's a baby in your stomach, not a whole pile of food!"

Brittany sighed. That's right, she did have a baby inside her stomach. She wanted to avoid that thought, but there was no way that she could.

"You're not getting fat Britt. Your stomach is just getting...bigger." Eleanor said.

Brittany sighed and hopped off the counter and walked to her bed, followed by Eleanor and Jeanette. "I think Alvin is getting suspicious."

Eleanor sat on her own bed and said, "I think so too Britt. And so are Simon and Theodore. I think the way we all acted at dinner made them all suspicious."

Brittany looked down. "Am I being mean?"

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked her sister as she got into her night dress.

"Do you think I'm being too harsh at Alvin? You know, for ignoring him?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette thought about it. "Well, it was your decision to ignore him. But to be honest, you are being a bit mean for ignoring him."

That wasn't the answer Brittany was hoping for. "Oh." Brittany sighed. "I don't wanna hurt him, but I don't wanna tell him about the baby either."

"At dinner, Dave suspected that you and Alvin were in another fight, since you two aren't talking." Said Jeanette.

"What? Oh no. Did you tell him that I'm not mad or anything?" Brittany asked.

"Don't worry. We told them. But Alvin still looked a bit confused." Eleanor said.

Brittany really felt bad for him. He did nothing to deserve this. She didn't want Alvin to think that he did something wrong, she just needed to avoid him for a few days until she's ready to tell him. To tell everyone. And she hoped that the day she will, won't come any day soon.

There was a knock on the door. The three chipettes froze. What if it was Alvin, Simon and Theodore. What if they were here to ask 'What in the world has gotten to you girls today? Why are you acting so weird?'. Then there was another knock. But the girls felt so relieved to hear the voice on the other side.

"Girls? It's me. Can I come in?" Claire said.

Jeanette looked at her sisters. Brittany didn't do anything, but Eleanor just shrugged. "Sure Claire, you can come in."

Claire opened the door and shut it behind her. Each chipette was already in their own bed, and in their PJ's. Claire went to go sit on Brittany's bed.

"Hi girls, sorry for barging in." She looked at them. "Why are you three already in your pajamas? It's only 6:45."

Jeanette sighed. "We had a long day today." She looked at her sisters, but only Eleanor nodded. Brittany stayed frozen.

Claire cleared her throat. "Would you girls like to tell me what's going on?"

They all froze.

"Jeanette, Eleanor? Why didn't you girls want Alvin to talk to Brittany? And why did you say that 'he can't handle it'?" Asked Claire.

Brittany felt insecure all of a sudden.

Eleanor gulped. "What?" She asked innocently.

"I don't want to seem strict or anything like that, but I have a bad feeling about something. Something that you three are hiding from us. And I want you to tell me." Claire said. She turned to Brittany, who herself, felt like she was gonna pass out any moment.

"Brittany? Why didn't you eat dinner? Are you feeling alright?" Claire asked.

Brittany gulped. "I'm feeling fine Claire, I promise."

Claire doubted it, but nodded her head anyway. "I want you girls to know that you can tell me anything. I won't even tell Dave, or the boys. It's just between us girls." She paused for a moment. "So girls, please tell me what's going on. I'm getting pretty worried about you three. Brittany, you're not talking or eating, and Jeanette and Eleanor, you girls are acting very weird lately, and I just wanna know what's going on."

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor remained silent.

"I consider you three like daughters, and it worries me that you three are acting strange." Claire said.

Jeanette spoke up. "Claire, we love you. And we promise that everything is alright." She lied.

Claire sighed. "You sure?"

Eleanor and Jeanette nodded, but Brittany continued to stare into space.

Claire nodded and stood up. "Alright, bit if you need anything, just call me okay?" She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and went back to the kitchen where they boys were sitting on top of the counter while Dave was finishing up the dishes.

"What did they say?" Asked Dave.

"They wouldn't tell me. They said that everything is alright and we don't need to worry. But I'm sure there's something going on." Claire said.

"How was Brittany?" Asked Alvin.

She looked at him, then Dave. "I'm not so sure. She hardly said anything when I was in the room."

"What about Jeanette and Eleanor?" Asked Simon.

Claire shrugged. "They seemed alright, but they were still acting weird today at dinner, have you noticed that?"

The three chipmunks nodded.

It was quiet in the kitchen for a long time. Dave decided to speak up and change this topic. He cleared his throat. "Uh, okay. Well, I'm done the dishes now, so what do you guys wanna do?"

"I-I think I'm just gonna go to bed." Alvin said.

"This early?" Asked Dave.

Alvin nodded his head.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"I'm just not feeling well." He walked off into his room.

Dave looked at the remaining chipmunks. "What's wrong with him?"

Simon shrugged. "You know Alvin, he acts like that whenever he's in a bad mood. Whatever, he'll be fine tomorrow."

Alvin got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, got into his pajamas and laid on his bed. But he was so confused. __

What the hell is their problems? Jeanette and Eleanor are acting weird, like they don't want us to know something. Maybe they're helping Brittany? But what's Brittany's problem? What did I do to get ignored? Why isn't she talking to me? Why is she avoiding me?

Those questions ran through Alvin's mind all day. He hated it when he was totally clueless about something, and it just frustrates him all the time.

---**11:45 PM, Friday June 18**---

Alvin laid in bed for almost 5 hours now. The good thing was that he was completely alone. Theodore and Simon were still in the living room with Claire and Dave. It just gave him more time, and more room to think. Just as he thought everything was going okay, the bedroom door opened. Simon and Theodore walked in. They were surprised to see Alvin still awake.

"Alvin, you're still up?" Asked Simon.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

Simon shook his head and ignored him. Once Simon and Theodore got ready for bed, Alvin asked, "Don't you think the girls are acting a bit strange, like they're keeping a secret from us?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Not this again please..."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Simon. Did you see the way they all acted at dinner. I mean, all three of them! Even Jeanette and Eleanor."

"Yeah, I noticed. But it's none of our business." Simon told his brother.

Alvin glared at him. "I don't care. Don't you get worried about Jeanette, Simon?"

Simon said, "Yeah, of course I do, but-"

"So why do you think they're acting this way?" Asked Alvin.

Simon shook his head. "Fine. I'll go talk to Jeanette tomorrow morning and see what's going on. But Alvin, stop overreacting. The girls are fine."

Theodore said, "And I'll talk to Eleanor tomorrow too."

"Trust us Alvin, the girls aren't hiding anything from us. Now goodnight." Simon said before switching the light switch off.

Alvin rolled his eyes and fell onto his pillow. "You can never be so sure." 


	3. Keeping secrets from the boys

**---12:00 PM, Saturday June 19---**

It was a quiet and calm day in the household. Usually, it would be loud, with the boys (mostly Alvin) blasting music from their room, and the 6 of them would just be frantically running around the house for fun. But it wasn't like that today, and it probably won't be like that again for a long time.

Brittany sat on her bed, holding her head up with her hands. "Ow, my head hurts."

Jeanette hopped off her bed and went over to Brittany and felt her forehead. She didn't seem to have a fever. "You feel fine. What's wrong?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't know. I feel dizzy."

Eleanor went up to her sisters. "That's because you haven't eaten anything! That can cause headaches."

Jeanette nodded. "I'll go get something from the kitchen for her."

Eleanor nodded. Jeanette walked out their bedroom door and went to the kitchen. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were in the living room, watching TV. Their eyes were glued on the screen, but none of them were really paying attention. Jeanette quietly made her way to the fridge and got out a cold plate of pasta. Jeanette shrugged. It didn't matter if it was cold. The only thing that mattered is that Brittany should eat something. She got a chunk of it and put it on a small plate, small enough that she can carry it.

Jeanette made her way back to their room, carrying a small plate of pasta. "Here. It's a bit cold, but that should do."

Brittany took the plate from her sister. "Thanks Jeanette."

Eleanor sighed. "Britt? How are you feeling?"

Brittany shrugged. "I'm feeling better, not as bad as yesterday at least." She said before taking a bite.

"So, are you gonna tell him?" Asked Eleanor

Brittany almost choked on her food. "No!" She screamed. "Why do you want me to tell him so badly? It's my choice!"

Eleanor said, "I'm sorry Brittany. But the guys are on to us, and it would be better if you just told him to get it over with."

Brittany shook her head. "No..."

"Eleanor's right. You don't have a choice, Britt. Alvin will find out." Jeanette said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "He will, I promise. I'll tell him myself. But not anytime soon."

With the boys...

Alvin casually sat back in the chair, with an arm behind his head. "Hey, the girls have been really quiet today. What do you think they're up to?"

Both Theodore and Simon rolled their eyes.

"Alvin, you have to stop this. The girls are fine, believe me. Yeah, I know they're acting weird but it's none of our business." Simon said. "Just calm down, jeez."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Do they seem 'fine' to you? Do you think they're acting okay, Simon? I don't think so."

Simon sighed. "Fine, I'll go talk to Jeanette. But I assure you, that there's nothing wrong." He got off the chair and headed to the girl's door. He knocked on it twice, and luckily, Jeanette answered.

Jeanette gulped, "Oh, hey Simon." She turned her head to look at her sisters. She mouthed the word 'Simon' and both Eleanor and Brittany's eyes widened with nervousness.

"Uh, Jeanette?" Asked Simon.

Jeanette turned back to him. "W-what?"

"Uh, can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Uh...what?" She asked. She knew what this was about, the one thing she wanted to avoid.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Can I speak to you?" He asked, enunciating each word.

Jeanette had to think of something fast. "Um, now isn't really a good time, Simon."

"It'll only take a minute." He said.

"Oh, okay." She said, feeling really nervous. She wasn't all that great with questions. She closed the door behind her.

"NO!" Brittany exclaimed. "What is she doing?"

"Relax Brittany. Jeanette wouldn't tell anyone." Said Eleanor, hoping she was right.

-----

Jeanette stood there, face to face with Simon, with hands behind her back. 'What is it that you wanna talk about?"

"Well, Alvin has gone completely psycho ever since yesterday. He thinks that you and your sisters are keeping something from us. I just think he's being ridiculous." Simon said

"Why are you telling me this?" Jeanette asked.

"I just wanna ask you if everything's alright. I mean, you and your sisters were acting a bit weird at dinner last night." Simon said.

"Oh, that." Jeanette faked a laugh. "It was nothing, I swear." She lied.

Simon could see that she was a nervous wreck. Alvin could be right. "Really? Then what was that about? Brittany didn't eat, and you and Eleanor started to freak out when we said that Alvin should go talk to Brittany. And why is Brittany ignoring Alvin anyway?"

"Just girl stuff, Simon. You wouldn't understand." Jeanette said, hoping that this talk would be over soon.

"Yeah, I wouldn't, but Claire can, right? Why didn't you explain to her what's wrong?" Simon asked.

Jeanette sighed. "Just sister stuff, Simon. Look, I really need to go back."

"I don't think 'sister stuff' is avoiding to eat, and ignoring your boyfriend, and I'm talking about Brittany. I know you know what's going on" Simon said.

Jeanette didn't reply to that.

"Are you three okay? You guys aren't sick or anything, right?" Simon asked.

"Sick?" Jeanette asked. "No, of course not. We're all feeling great." She tried to put on a smile.

"It's just that Alvin is freaking out about Brittany. He's really worried about her." Simon told her.

Jeanette smiled. "Well, just tell Alvin that Brittany is fine, and she isn't mad at him at all, please? But the three of us just need some 'sister' time. I hope you can understand." Jeanette said quietly.

Simon sighed. "Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Thank you Simon." Jeanette said, before walking back into the room.

Simon made his way back to his brothers. Now he was getting a bit suspicious.

"So, what did she say?" Alvin asked

Simon told them everything, even admitting the fact that now he was getting a bit suspicious.

"See? I told you!" Alvin said. "I told you something's wrong with them! They're keeping something from us, something they don't want us to know!"

"I don't believe that." Theodore said.

"What?" Simon and Alvin said at the same time.

"I don't think they're keeping a huge secret from us." Theo said.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Theodore? Didn't you just hear what Simon said?" Alvin asked. "Jeanette was acting nervous, and she wouldn't spill about anything!"

"Eleanor wouldn't keep a secret from me, so I'll just ask her myself." Theodore told him.

"Not a bad idea actually." Simon said.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"We can see if Eleanor's story matches Jeanette, and if they don't, then-" Simon said, but got cut off by his brother.

"Then we have proof that they have something they don't wanna share!" Alvin said. "Man, I am smart!"

Simon sighed, "You sure are, Alvin."

"So, when can I ask her?" Theodore asked.

"Right now, obviously." Alvin said.

"No! I just talked to Jeanette. They're gonna know that we're on to something if we just ask them one after another. Just give it another hour or so." Simon said.

2 hours later....

Alvin sighed out loud in boredom. "Theodore, I think you should go talk to Eleanor now."

Theo hopped off the couch. "Should I?"

Simon looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, I guess you should. It's been over an hour."

"Where are they?" Asked Theodore.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "They're in their room. That's where they've been hiding the past 24 hours."

"Okay, okay." Theodore said. He walked to the chipette's bedroom door and knocked on it.

Brittany sighed. "What is it now?"

"Should we answer it?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor nodded. "We don't wanna be rude. Let's just say that we're busy or something."

Theodore knocked on the door again.

"Who's gonna answer it?" Jeanette asked her sisters.

"Not me. This whole thing started because of me. Hello? Pregnant chipmunk here." Brittany said.

"And I answered the last time." Jeanette said.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll get it." She hopped off the bed and answered the door. She was surprised to see who was standing there. "Theodore! What brings you here?"

Theodore smiled. "Hi. Can I ask you something?"

Eleanor knew what this was gonna be about. "Why?"

Theodore shrugged. "Just curious."

Eleanor stepped out of her bedroom. "What is it?"

Theodore didn't want to say something rude like 'what's wrong with you' so he just said, "How was your day?" He automatically felt like an idiot. That wasn't the question that was suppose to come out.

Eleanor laughed at the random question. "Fine, I guess. What about yours?"

Theodore said, "It was okay."

It was silent between the two of them for a moment.

"Um, Elle? I actually have to ask you something." Theodore said.

Eleanor felt nervous now. She knew what it was about. "Okay, what is it?"

"Are you and your sisters okay? You three have been very...secretive since yesterday. Is there something you guys are hiding?" Theo asked.

Eleanor shook her head quickly. "No, of course not." She lied

"Okay. What about Brittany? What's wrong with her? Why is she ignoring Alvin?" Theodore asked.

Eleanor froze for a moment. She couldn't tell him the truth. "Brittany is uh...she's not feeling well."

"That's why she's ignoring Alvin?" He asked.

Eleanor nodded. "I guess."

"But that doesn't make sense." Theodore said.

Eleanor forced a laugh. "It's Brittany and Alvin. They never make sense."

Theodore nodded. "I guess, but I just don't get why you and Jeanette are acting weird too. You two feel well, don't you?"

Eleanor nodded slowly. "Yeah...but Jeanette and I are fine. Brittany is just feeling sick. Don't worry about anything Theodore."

_Sick? But Simon told us that they were feeling fine._

"Eleanor, but-"

"Just tell Alvin and Simon that everything's alright, okay? Thanks." She didn't give Theodore time to answer. She just walked back into her room, and shut the door behind her.

Theodore didn't want to admit it. But he couldn't. Now he had a feeling that they had something they didn't want the boys to know. Alvin and Simon were right.

"Uh, guys?" Theodore said when he went back to the living room.

"Theodore! What did she say?" Alvin asked him right away.

Theodore explained everything, Alvin rolling his eyes every now and then.

"So Jeanette said that no one was sick, now Eleanor said that Britt is feeling sick? What the heck?" Alvin said.

Simon crossed his arms. "Alvin, I think you should talk to Brittany."

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "You're encouraging me now?"

"I just think it's the right thing to do." Simon said. "You're the one who kinda obsessed with this whole 'finding out what's wrong with the girls' thing."

Alvin knew his brother was right. "I don't know guys...I haven't thought about talking to her yet. I know Brittany. If she doesn't want anyone to talk to her, you stay away."

Simon shrugged.

"Simon is right. Just go talk to her,despite what's happening right now. This thing has been bothering you all day." Theodore said.

Alvin sighed. "Fine. I'll go talk to her...soon."  


* * *

**Thank you for the amazing reviews everyone! **

**Believe me, the next chapter is one that you do not wanna miss! **

**Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	4. Finding out

**You guys are awesome! Thanks for enjoying this story, and reviewing it! XOXO :)**

**I hope you guys will like this chapter! It's kinda the starting point to this whole plot :) Thanks  
**

* * *

---**2:30 PM, Thursday June 24**---

It's been 5 days. 5 very long days. Those past five days, none of the 6 chipmunks have spoken to their counterparts. Not even Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore. Even Dave and Claire are really suspicious. In those past 5 days, it was the same routine each day. The girls would just stay in their room, Dave and Claire were off to work, and he boys would just do whatever they wanted to do in the house.

But Brittany didn't have enough time. Over those past 5 days, her stomach has gotten bigger, even Eleanor and Jeanette have noticed. The only time the girls come out of their room is at dinner time, so no one else really noticed the size of Brittany's stomach. But Brittany has been eating a lot lately too.

The girls were of course, in their room. Eleanor was reading a book, while Jeanette was watching a Science documentary on TV.

"Jeanette? School is over. Why are you watching that?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette shrugged. "Just something to keep me entertained."

Eleanor rolled her eyes but laughed afterwards. "Right."

Brittany came out of the washroom, her hands placed on her stomach. She groaned. "I'm so fat!"

"No, you're not Britt. You look fine." Eleanor told her sister.

"Fine? Look at me! Look at my tummy, it's bulging out of my shirt!" Brittany exclaimed as she went to go sit on her bed.

"It's not that big, Britt." Eleanor said

"Hey, at least your not as chubby as Eleanor." Jeanette joked. Eleanor rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Jeanette. "Hey! I was just kidding."

"You guys aren't helping." Brittany sulked.

"Oh, sorry Brittany. But trust us, you look fine. Don't get self conscious." Jeanette said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "But I am self conscious, all the time." She looked down at her belly. "I'm pregnant you guys."

"Don't you think it's weird that the boys haven't said anything to us all week?" Asked Eleanor.

Jeanette nodded. "I know! But that's because the three of us have been staying in here for the past week."

"Because of me. I'm sorry girls." Brittany said. She did feel a bit guilty. Her sisters have done such a good job at keeping her secret, and taking care of her. Now Simon or Theodore aren't talking to them, because of her.

"Don't worry about it Brittany." Eleanor said, although she did miss talking to Theodore.

Brittany put on a smile then looked down. Her stomach started to growl. Brittany suddenly started to crave for things...again. She wanted something sweet. Like, sugary sweet. She was having those cravings again.

Brittany sighed. "I'm a freaking chipmunk. Why in the world am I getting cravings?"

"Because your pregnant, Britt." Jeanette said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I forgot!" She said sarcastically. She hopped off the bed and went to the door. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."

Eleanor said, "Are you sure? Me or Jeanette can-"

"No, no. It's alright. I'm gonna try doing it myself today." Brittany said. She opened the door and made her way to the kitchen. She was so relieved that none of the boys were there. She heard loud music playing from the boys room.

As Brittany was searching for something to satisfy her cravings, she was thinking about how much she missed Alvin. Even though they see each other everyday, they don't talk, which made Brittany feel rotten because it was her choice to avoid him. She imagined how bad Alvin was taking it. He hated it when he had no clue what was going on, but she was surprised that he was handling it well.

Ha, in her dreams.

In the boys room...

Alvin hated the fact that Brittany hasn't spoken to him all week, so to clam his nerves, he put on his Ipod on speaker, full blast volume. The song 'Right Round' By Flo Rida was playing.

"Seriously Alvin. Does the music have to be this loud?" Simon asked as he put his book down.

Alvin didn't answer him. He didn't even hear him. Simon waited for an answer, then gave up after a minute. "Okay, fine."

After a couple of minutes, Alvin put his Ipod's volume to low and hopped off his bed.

"Where are you going?" Theodore asked.

Alvin shrugged. "I'm kinda hungry. I'm gonna get something from the kitchen. You guys want anything?"

Both of his brothers shook their heads.

"Okay, suit yourselves." He said before walking out of his room and walking to the kitchen.

First of all, he didn't notice Brittany. She was eating a piece of chocolate cake while sitting on top of the counter top. Alvin went to the fridge and got out a leftover piece of pizza from last night's dinner. Brittany froze when she saw him. Getting seen by him, especially when her stomach is now starting to show, is the last thing she wanted right now.

Brittany left the cake on the counter top and tried so hard not to make a noise when she jumped down. But her tail accidentally hit the fork, and it made a loud clattering sound when it hit the ground.

Alvin was startled by the noise. He spun around quickly and saw Brittany staring back at him. Brittany looked away when her eyes met up with his.

"Brittany?" He asked.

"Uh-Um..." Brittany stuttered. She quickly shook her head, as if to get her thoughts together, and quickly walked back to her room, placing her arms over her stomach to cover it. She didn't want Alvin to see her now.

Alvin shut the fridge and ran after her. "Brittany!" He called again.

Brittany started to walk faster. She couldn't run, it would just make things worse. Alvin had an advantage and ran to her, blocking her way by standing in front of her. They didn't get very far. They weren't near their bedroom doors. They were still in the kitchen.

"Brittany, what's wrong with you?" Alvin demanded.

Brittany still clutched on to her shirt. "Get out of my way Alvin." She said between her teeth.

Alvin didn't move. "No, not until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

Brittany sighed and tried walking past him, but he kept on blocking her. "God, Alvin! Move!"

"I'm not moving until you tell me what as gotten into you and your sisters." He said.

"Nothing!" She screamed.

Alvin pinned her against the wall. He had both his arms out, pushing against the wall, trapping Brittany in the middle. "Tell me, Brittany."

"God, Alvin. What the hell is wrong with you!?" Brittany fired.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Me, Brittany? What the hell is wrong with YOU?" He exclaimed. "You're the one who isn't talking to me, and I don't know why. You and your sisters have been acting really weird lately, like the three of you have something you aren't telling us. And you think I have a problem?"

"Alvin, just leave me alone." Brittany said

"No. I left you alone all week. Do you know how worried I was all week Brittany? You being all secretive to yourself and stuff. I'm not gonna let you tell me to leave you alone because I know this involves me." Alvin told her.

"How do you know that this involves you? What if it doesn't?" Brittany asked.

"If it doesn't involve me, then why in the world were you ignoring me?" He snapped.

Brittany tried to hold back tears. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. "I-I'm sorry Alvin. I didn't mean it...I promise."

Alvin sighed. He hated to see her like this. He dropped his arms and held her face. "Brittany, please tell me what's wrong. I may not be the best person to tell something to, but at least it'll make you feel better."

Tears started to fall. "Alvin, I can't tell you." She said slowly.

That got Alvin frustrated. He dropped his arms from her face. "Why not?" He asked, not trying to sound mad, but he was furious. "Why can't you tell me? Does the word 'boyfriend' mean anything to you?"

That hurt Brittany a bit. "Of course it does Alvin. But I can't tell you." She said softly.

Alvin spoke a bit softer with her. "Why Brittany?"

Tears continued to fall. "I don't know how you'll take it."

"Take what?" He demanded. "Brittany, just spit it out already, please? I'm so worried, I don't know why you're acting like this."

Brittany took a deep breath.

"But tell me, why are you ignoring me?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany avoided eye contact. "It was wrong of me to do that. I'm sorry, but I had no other choice. Please forgive me Alvin." Brittany didn't want to sound corny and stuff, but she couldn't get the right words together.

"Brittany, I just miss talking to you. So what has gotten into you this past week." Alvin asked her quietly. "It's just so hard for me to see you like this."

Brittany stared up into Alvin's light brown eyes while her baby blue ones were full of tears. "Alvin, please don't get mad at me or anything." She said between small cries.

"Why would I get mad?" He asked, starting to get impatient. He wanted to know. Badly.

Brittany took in a deep breath. She was getting the nervous butterflies in her stomach feeling, except ten times worse. She was ready to tell him. "Alvin. I'm-I...I'm pregnant."

Alvin froze. He didn't even blink and his breathing came to a halt. He looked dead in the eyes.

Brittany knew it. She knew this was gonna be his reaction, and it hurt her inside. She had a strong feeling that Alvin is in deep shock right now. And she had a feeling that he was mad. Brittany closed her eyes and let the tears fall. She quickly made her way back to her room, not daring herself to look back.

Alvin stood there, in the middle of the hallway. Millions of thoughts ran through his head at the same time. But only one stood out.

_Brittany is pregnant._

Brittany swung the door open and slammed it behind her. She was having the same feeling she got when she first found out she was pregnant, except this feeling felt worse. Brittany leaned against the door and sat down, crying her eyes out.

Jeanette and Eleanor gasped in shock and ran over to their sister.

"Britt! What's the matter now? What happened?" Jeanette asked. She felt like it another re-run of the day they first found out that Brittany got pregnant.

Brittany struggled to find the right words. "I told him."

Eleanor gasped. "You..."

"You told Alvin?" Jeanette gasped. She had a hand over her mouth.

Brittany nodded. "Now he hates me. I can tell."

"He hates you? How Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

"When I told him, he didn't say anything after that. He completely froze." Brittany said before more tears fell again.

Jeanette hugged her. "Brittany, he doesn't hate you, I promise. But he's just really surprised. This was probably the last thing he ever expected."

"Where is he now?" Asked Eleanor, helping her stand up. They helped Brittany sit in her bed.

Brittany sniffled. "I think he's still standing outside in the hallway."

"Want to go talk to him Britt? I think that's the right thing to do." Eleanor said softly.

Brittany agreed. Even though she didn't really want to see him, she still really needed to talk to him. "Yes, please."

Both Jeanette and Eleanor didn't expect that answer but nodded anyways. "I'll go get him." Jeanette said. She went over to the door and was scared to death to see Alvin standing right outside.

"AHH! Alvin, you scared me. Um..." Jeanette said.

"Sorry, but Jeanette, I need to talk to Brittany right now. Please?" He pleaded.

Jeanette nodded. "Of course." She turned around. "Eleanor? let's go."

Eleanor hugged Brittany before hopping off the bed. She stood beside Jeanette. "Alvin, please don't be too hard on her."

Alvin said, "I won't I promise. I just really need to talk to her."

Jeanette and Eleanor made way and walked into the room. He stopped for a moment and turned to them. "Oh, and I think you two should go talk to Simon and Theodore and tell them what's going on."

They nodded. Alvin closed the door behind him. Brittany sat on her bed, looking down. She knew Alvin was in the room, but she still didn't have the guts to make eye contact.

Alvin carefully made his way to Brittany and sat beside her, making sure there was still some empty space between them. "Hey, uh, Britt?"

Brittany didn't move a muscle. She didn't look up at him either. She remained frozen

"We...we need to talk." Alvin said nervously. "About...this."


	5. Now he knows

**Thank you so much for the awesome fast reviewing!**

**Oh, to make things clear, Claire is not married to Dave (Well, she's not in _my_ story). But she is living with them :)**

**Here is the next chapter everyone! Thanks for reading! :D  
**

* * *

---**3:00 PM, Thursday June 24**---

Brittany let her tears fall. "What more is there to talk about Alvin? Fine, go ahead, say it. Say that you hate me, and that you regret everything and-"

"Brittany! Wait, why would I say that?" Alvin asked.

Brittany stopped sniffling and looked up at Alvin. "Because, I know you didn't expect this."

Alvin sighed. "Brittany, look, I didn't expect this at all. But-"

"But nothing Alvin. I know your mad at me." She said, tears streaming down her face again.

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "Britt, I'm not mad at you. I'm just surprised, that's all. I'm sorry if my reaction hurt you, but it was just a huge shock for me. I wasn't prepared for news like this."

Brittany sighed and shut her eyes.

"B-Brittany, you're pregnant?" He asked. It was suppose to be a statement, but the way he said it made it sound like a question.

"OF COURSE I'M PREGNANT! Why the hell would you think I would be lying about something like this?" She screamed.

Brittany hugged her knees and tried to control her breathing. It was getting uneven again. Her heart started to race. It was silent for a short period of time, but Alvin and Brittany were still nervous wrecks.

Alvin sighed to himself. "Wow, you're pregnant. With my...baby." He said. He took a deep breath after saying that sentence. It felt so weird to say it. "I'm sorry."

Brittany looked up, her eyes still filled with tears. "Sorry? Does that mean that you regret it? That you don't want to keep this baby at all?" She said furiously.

Alvin was shocked to hear her say that. "Brittany! What-"

Brittany cut him off. "Just be quiet Alvin, please."

Alvin looked at her. He didn't listen to her, so he said, "Britt, is this why you and your sisters were acting weird? Because of this?" He asked.

Brittany wiped her tears with her hand and nodded. She didn't have the strength to stay mad at him. She sighed. "I-I thought you'd get mad at me."

Alvin chuckled. "Brittany, why in the world would I get mad at you?"

"Because Alvin! We're still young, and we're famous singers, and we have a whole life ahead of us. And now, we're gonna have..." She gulped. "A baby, and I don't want that to ruin our careers." Brittany stuttered.

Alvin nodded, and Brittany continued to ramble.

"I'm so sorry I avoided you, I just didn't want to tell you so quickly. It was just so sudden, I didn't expect it at all. Even I wasn't ready." Brittany said.

"No, Britt. I understand." Alvin said softly. But then Brittany started to burst into tears. Alvin rubbed her back. "Britt, I'm not mad. I swear."

Brittany shook her head. "It's not that. I was just so scared that you didn't want to keep the baby." She said. The thought of that literally sent pain through her heart.

Alvin's eyes widened when he heard that question again. "Britt, I'm not that evil, am I?" He joked, which made Brittany crack a smile. But then he got serious. "But Brittany, I would never ever do that."

Brittany looked up at him. "You don't regret it, do you? I mean, that night when it happened?"

Alvin shook his head. "No, of course not Britt."

"And you're not gonna leave me?" She asked.

Alvin laughed. "What's with all the ridiculous questions? Brittany, I would rather die than leave you."

Brittany sighed in relief. She was so glad that she finally got in out, it was finally off her chest. She scooted over to Alvin and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry for acting so weird the past week."

He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay."

It was completely dead silent in the room for at least a minute. Alvin had his arms wrapped around Brittany, while she snuggled up to him.

"Britt?" He asked.

"Hmm?' She said, looking up at him.

"When did you find out?" He asked, taking a deep breath. He was still trying to cope with the fact that Brittany is pregnant, with his kid.

"Last Friday, I think." Brittany told him.

Alvin nodded. "And who else knows?"

"You, Jeanette and Eleanor, and probably Simon and Theodore by now." She said.

"What about Dave and Claire?" Alvin asked.

Brittany shook her head. "They're gonna kill me. I can't tell them yet."

"Britt, they're gonna find out eventually." Alvin said. He got scared of the thought of Dave finding out what he and Brittany were up to one time, getting her pregnant being the result. And he knew Claire would just start to freak out. "On second thought, maybe not."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You sound like Eleanor and Jeanette. No, I'm not gonna tell them soon."

Alvin nodded. He was just gonna let her have her way for now. He rubbed her belly. "Hmm, and I thought you were just getting fat."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." Great, now everyone can tell.

Alvin laughed. "So, how long will it be before..."

"In about 3 weeks. Chipmunks are pregnant for only a month." Brittany said.

"Wow." Alvin said. "I can't believe it. Your gonna be a mom, and we're still in high school."

Brittany rolled her eyes again, but laughed. "And your gonna be a dad."

"Yeah, world famous Alvin Seville is gonna be a dad." He smiled at her.

"It doesn't sound right." She joked.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, you're YOU! You're Alvin Seville. An obnoxious, self centered, egotistical chipmunk." She said, laughing.

"Egotistical?" Alvin asked. "Don't use big words on me Britt."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Egotistical means that you're self absorbed, you think you're always the best, you think you're never wrong, you know, that kinda stuff. Perfect definition for you, don't you think?"

"Well, if I'm that, that means you are too." He said, being serious.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She looked at him. "Oh, and if our baby grows up and acts like you, you're dead."

Alvin smirked. "I love the way you said 'our baby'."

Brittany cuddled up to him. "You better get used to it."

After 5 minutes, the bedroom door opened and the rest of the chipmunks came in. Simon and Theodore's face showed that they were in shock. They glared at Alvin. Brittany and Alvin let go of each other and they went over to their siblings.

Alvin put an arm behind his head and awkwardly said, "Hey guys..."

Simon looked at his brother. "So, the girls told us why they've been acting weird, and obviously, you know too."

Alvin nodded. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Brittany is pregnant."

---------

That night at dinner...

It went back to the way things. They all started to talk to each other again, and all the 'suspicion' went away. The only people in the house who have no idea what's going in was Dave and Claire.

They all sat at the dinner table while Dave and Claire were putting out plates filled with food in front of them.

"Well, it's nice to see the girls eating and talking again." Dave said.

Jeanette laughed. "Yeah, that. Um, that was just an act we all put on." She faked another laugh, trying to hint the others to play on.

Alvin laughed. "Yeah, we wanted to see how the two of you would react, and we got you good!"

Dave and Claire looked at each other. "So, none of that was real?" Claire asked.

The 6 chipmunks shook their head at the same time.

"Oh, wow. You guys did get us good." Claire said as she sat down.

"Yeah, Claire and I were getting pretty suspicious." Dave said, looking specifically at the girls. Brittany gulped, but tried to put on a smile.

"Oh, no worries there." She said.

Throughout dinner, Claire started to noticed something about Brittany. Something very different about her, something that stood out about her. She wanted to say something about it, but decided to keep it to herself, so she wouldn't be rude. But after a couple of minutes, she decided to anyways.

"Britt?" Claire asked.

"Yes?" Brittany answered.

"Sweetheart, I think you better lay off the junk food." Claire said politely.

Brittany froze. _Crap, now Claire can tell._

"Not to be rude or anything Britt, but it's putting a bit of weight on your stomach." Claire said.

Alvin choked on his food as he tried to hold on a laugh, and Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore cracked a smile and bit their lips to hold in their laughter. Brittany felt her cheeks heat up as she glared at the rest of the chipmunks. She looked back at Claire and said, "Oh. Okay, I will."

After dinner they all watched a bit of TV until they all started to get tired. Dave and Claire sent them off to bed as they continued to watch TV. The chipmunks and the chipettes went into their separate rooms to brush their teeth and put on their pajamas.

Alvin sat on his bed. Today was a long day. Probably one he would never forget. "Hey guys?"

Simon jumped on his own bed and said, "Yeah?"

"I think Brittany and I should tell Dave and Claire." He said.

"Whoa, slow down there. Give Brittany a break Alvin. She's been through a lot this past week, and I don't think she can handle anymore of it for the next few days. And if Dave and Claire find out today, well, you two are dead." Simon said

Alvin nodded. His brother did a have a good point. "Yeah, but how long can she keep this up? If Brittany's stomach grew that much in 5 days, imagine how big it'll be next week! And Dave and Claire will know that we're up to something. And I don't want Dave to think that I did something wrong." He said.

"Uh, you did do something wring. You got your girlfriend pregnant!" Simon said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Simon. I'm being serious." Alvin said.

"So am I." Simon answered back.

Alvin sighed out loud. "Jeez."

Simon rolled his eyes again. He figured that Alvin has already had a tough day, and he didn't want to make it worse for him."I dunno Alvin. It's up to you and Brittany, I'm out of it. But don't you think you should let her off for a while? She already told us today, and I don't think she can handle telling more people." Simon said.

Alvin laid down on his pillow. "Yeah, I guess you're right." he said, and Simon nodded. But Alvin sat back up again. "But I don't care. I'm gonna go talk to her." He hopped off his bed and went to their bedroom door.

Simon went to go stop him. "Wait, Alvin. Think about it. Do you want Dave and Claire to find out this early?"

Alvin opened the door. "Yes, I do. I know, it sounds 'dangerous', but they need to know." He didn't give time to let Simon answer, he just walked out his room and went to the bedroom door next to it. He knocked several times until someone opened it. He smiled when he saw Brittany standing there.

She smiled at him. "Hi Alvin."

"Hi. Um, can I speak to you?" He asked

She looked confused. "Okay. What about?"

"Brittany, remember what Claire said at dinner today, when she said that you were getting a bit...bigger?" He asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "How can I not remember that?"

"Britt, they're starting to notice. I think we should tell them." He said.

Brittany gasped. "What? NO! Alvin, I already told you and your brothers, and that was hard. And imagine how hard it will be telling THEM? I'm just not ready." She said, looking down.

Alvin hugged her and whispered. "Don't worry. I'll be there with you, every step of the way." He let go of her, and saw her crying. He wiped it away. "So will you?"

Brittany sighed and nodded. Alvin was right anyways, it would be better to just get it over with. "Okay. But not now. Lets tell them tonight, when everyone else is asleep."

Alvin nodded. "Works for me."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you Alvin."

He stepped in and gave her a long kiss. He pulled away and said, "I love you."

* * *

**Oh snap. **

**SUSPENSE**

**Anyways, thanks for reading :)  
**


	6. Telling Dave and Claire

**Here's the next chapter. This is one you don't wanna miss reading :D  
**

* * *

---**1:20 AM, Friday June 25**---

Brittany laid awake in her bed. Eleanor and Jeanette were already fast asleep. Brittany was just waiting for Alvin so they could go talk to Dave and Claire. They were ready to tell them about it, the thing that changed their lives. Brittany could hear the distant voices coming from the television, which means Dave and Claire were still awake. There was a silent knock on the door. Brittany automatically got out of bed and went to the door. Alvin was standing there.

"Theodore and Simon are asleep now. You ready?" He whispered.

Brittany nodded. "I'm ready." She closed the door behind her and she and Alvin made their way to the living room. Dave and Claire were sitting in one of the couches, with their attention was on the TV.

Alvin took a deep breath. "Um, Dave? Claire?

Dave and Claire turned around, and saw Alvin and Brittany walking over to them.

"What are you two doing up? It's past midnight." Claire said.

"Brittany and I want to say something." Alvin said.

Dave and Claire looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces. Alvin and Brittany took a seat across from the couch Dave and Claire were sitting in. Dave turned off the TV and asked, "What's wrong?"

Brittany took a deep breath. "What we're about to tell you is not joke, it's serious."

Claire looked at her. "What do you mean? Guys, what's going on?"

"You two have to promise us that you won't get mad." Alvin pleaded.

"Alvin, what are you talking about?" Dave asked, getting a bit mad, even though he had no idea what was going on.

Brittany decided that she was gonna tell them right away, instead of letting them guess. She thought it was better if she'd let it all out, just to get it over with. But this was gonna be a hard and painful thing to do.

"Claire? Remember at dinner, when you said I was getting a bit fat?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" Claire asked, getting a bit serious.

Brittany looked down. "It's not food." She confessed quietly.

Claire felt her heart sink. She knew what this meant, but she wanted to make sure. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Brittany placed her hands on her stomach. Both Dave and Claire gasped at the same time.. knowing what it meant. Alvin looked at them. Dave was staring at Brittany, with the most dumbfounded look on his face. Claire held her face in her hands.

"No..." She whispered. "No, please don't tell me this is happening..."

Dave glared at Alvin. "Alvin, is this what I think it is?"

Alvin gulped. "If your thinking that Brittany is pregnant, and I'm the one who got her pregnant..." He forced a chuckle. "Well, you're right." He said, slightly terrified for his own life after saying that.

Dave stood up, with rage in his eyes. "ALVIN SEVILLE, THIS IS NOT A JOKE!"

Alvin was now very terrified for his life. "Dave, Dave!" He stuttered. "I'm sorry, I-"

Dave walked over to the red clad chipmunks and towered over him. "SORRY? ALVIN I'M GONNA GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS TO TELL ME THAT BRITTANY ISN'T PREGNANT."

Brittany and Alvin sat there, terrified to death. Brittany could fell her eyes swell up again. Her vision was getting blurry. Tears started to come again, and fell out of her eyes. "Dave, we're being serious. Please."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? CAN'T YOU TWO SEE THAT I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR JOKES LIKE THIS?" Dave spazzed.

Brittany cried intensely. "Dave, please listen to us!" She cried. "I'm pregnant!"

Dave got a sickening feeling to his stomach. He sat back down beside Claire, who still had her head down, with her hands covering her face. Dave looked at them. "What?"

Brittany took a deep breath. She still continued to cry. "Please, I know you two probably hate us so much. But...I am pregnant." Her whole body started to shake with nervousness.

"God, no..." Dave mumbled. "No, no, no." He shook his head. He angrily ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to accept that fact. But he couldn't. Brittany was crying her eyes out, and it only took that to convince him that she and Alvin were telling the truth.

Claire looked up. There were tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you two. Brittany, you're pregnant? Do you know how this will affect your guy's lives?"

They both nodded. Unfortunately, they knew the downfalls to teen pregnancy.

Dave looked up. He stared at Alvin and said, "Alvin, why did you do this?" He looked at both of them now. "You two are just teenagers! What were you thinking?" He snapped.

Brittany and Alvin remained quiet. They're hearts were beating very fast.

Dave took a deep breath to calm himself down, his voice was quiet. "Alvin, do you how this will affect your _careers_? How would you two go on tours if you have a baby to take care of? What about school? You two are still in high school. Do you know how hard it will be to go to school, and raise a family? And to make things worse, you guys are international rock stars, for crying out loud!" he said, raising his voice at the end.

"We know. We're sorry Dave." Alvin said.

"No Alvin. You don't know." Dave fired back. "If you knew, you and Brittany wouldn't of been sneaking around with each other knocking each other up!"

Both Alvin and Brittany felt uncomfortable after hearing that. Claire put a hand on Dave's shoulder. She stared at the two chipmunks. "Why? Why did you do this? At such a young age?"

Alvin had a feeling that they were gonna hear the 'talk' soon. "We didn't know any better Claire. We're sorry."

Alvin hated repeating the word 'sorry' every time but he didn't know what else to say.

"Do you two know anything about babies? Do you know anything about raising a family?" Claire asked, and they shook their heads. "So do you think you're gonna be able to raise this baby by yourselves?"

Brittany and Alvin said nothing. They knew Dave and Claire were right. They were just being careless at that time when it happened.

"Why did you two do this?" Dave asked. He was furious that Alvin had gotten Brittany pregnant, but he still didn't have the guts to start yelling at his 'son' about this because you couldn't undo what has been done. "Do you two think you're responsible enough?" He asked.

Brittany looked up. "Dave, we were being reckless, and stupid. To us, it was...fun, but we got carried away that one time." She said. Alvin glared at her when she said the word 'fun'. That was NOT a good choice of words.

Claire stared at them. "Fun? So you two did 'it' before? You two did 'it' more than once?" She asked them. Her voice was trembling.

Brittany and Alvin didn't dare to answer that. They didn't want them to know. Not only was it embarrassing, it was also 'inappropriate'. Brittany bit her lip after realizing that the choice of words she used wasn't exactly the right ones.

Claire shook her head. "You know what? I don't wanna know." She said. "I just can't believe that this is happening." She groaned. She started to cry silently again.

Dave took a deep sigh and turned to Claire, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I know how you feel Claire. Imagine what I'm going through right now, Alvin is my...son. But I don't think yelling at them is the right thing to do right now, especially at a situation like this." He said quietly.

"He finally came to his senses." Alvin muttered. Brittany elbowed him in the ribs. Back talking is not a good thing to do right now.

Dave _did_ feel furious when he first found out. But to his surprise, he seemed to calm down a bit. Brittany is pregnant, and there's nothing you can do to fix it. He realized that yelling was not the way to solve anything, it'll just make matters worse. So he calmed his temper down and looked at the 2 chipmunks in front of him. Dave sighed, he knew this was gonna happen someday, but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

Claire looked at Dave. "You're right." She said. She turned her attention back to the chipmunks. "Brittany, when did this happen? When did you find out?"

Brittany took a deep breath before answering, but her hands were still shaking. "Um, I found out last Friday." She said.

Claire shook her head. To her, it felt so weird talking about this subject. Never in a million years have they thought that any of the chipettes would get pregnant so soon. Of course, she knew that Eleanor and Jeanette would never do something like that. But Alvin and Brittany were unpredictable.

"Who else knows about this?" Dave asked.

Alvin said, "Well, you, Claire, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor." He chuckled nervously. "And soon, the entire world." He sighed.

Dave shook his head. "I hope you two know what this will cause."

"Yeah, news headlines, paparazzi, weekly tabloids." Alvin said.

Brittany rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Gee, I bet you're gonna be happy with all that attention."

Alvin glared at her. "Brittany, this is the only time I _don't_ want attention." He told her, which made her sigh out loud.

Silence fell between the four of them for a long time. It was so quiet that Brittany could hear her own heart beating. She was so scared to look up at Dave and Claire. She looked over at Alvin who was staring at the floor.

Dave cleared his throat. He looked at the clock. It read 1:45 AM. He looked at Brittany and Alvin. "Britt, Alvin, I hope you guys know what you're getting yourselves into. I'm not gonna say anything more because there's nothing anyone can do about it. We can't fix it anymore. You two are gonna be parents."

Claire wiped the remaining tears on her face. She looked at the two chipmunks. "Dave's right. There's no point in getting mad at you two anymore. You chose to do this, and it happened. But you two need to know how this will affect everything."

Alvin and Brittany both nodded their heads.

"Are you two sure you want to keep this baby?" Dave asked. "I mean, it is hard work. As I said earlier, you two are still in school, and you two are celebrities. Can you manage your time in everything?"

Suddenly, lots of thoughts ran through Claire's head, all relating to the baby. A bolt of sadness ran through her when she got the thought of the baby, not getting enough love because Alvin and Brittany were so busy with everything. Claire spoke up.

"I'm gonna help you with the baby, Brittany." She said.

Dave, Brittany and Alvin looked at her. Brittany blinked once. "W-what?"

Claire nodded. "I can't imagine the baby without you and Alvin. So if you want, I can take care of the baby once school is starting again. I don't want anything bad happening to it." Claire suggested.

Brittany smiled. "Oh, would you really do that?" Then her smile disappeared. "But, what about your job?"

Claire thought about it for a while. "I'll stay here and stay with the baby, and when you guys get home from school, I'll go to work."

Dave laughed lightly. "Claire, you're always one step ahead of yourself. But are you sure you want to do this?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, of course. Dave think about it. You're gonna be a...grandfather." She giggled. "Do you want the baby to get all the love it can get?"

Dave sighed. "Yeah, but-"

"Then that's what I'm gonna do." Claire said.

Brittany felt so guilty. Claire was doing this, so she and Alvin wouldn't worry about too much things. "Claire, we appreciate it, we really do, but I feel really bad that you're giving up your job just because-"

"Brittany, it's no problem at all, I swear. I don't really like my job anyways." She smiled.

It was silent again. After 5 minutes, Dave stood up. He looked at Brittany and Alvin. "Well, thank you guys, for telling us." He said.

Alvin looked at him. "You're not...mad?"

Dave sighed. "I was mad, when you first told me, Alvin. But now, for some reason, I'm not anymore."

Alvin gulped. Was he joking?

"I'm sorry for yelling at you guys, it was just something I didn't expect at all." He said. "Listen, I had a long day today. I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

Alvin and Brittany said goodnight to him. Dave walked into the hallway, and into his room. There sat Claire.

"Claire, you're not mad at us, right?" Brittany asked.

"I was, just like Dave said, it was something that wasn't called for. But I'm not anymore, but I'm still pretty shocked that this is happening." She paused for a moment. Then she stood up. "I'm pretty exhausted as well, so I'm gonna go to bed now too. Are you guys okay?" She asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, we're okay."

Claire smiled. "Goodnight guys, and make sure you don't stay up too late."

Alvin looked surprised. Usually, or mostly, Dave and Claire would never let them stay up. "Wait, you're letting us stay up?"

Claire nodded. "Only if you two behave, but that doesn't matter anymore. I trust you two now." She smiled at them, then walked away, into her room.

Now it was just Alvin and Brittany sitting on the couch, everyone else was in their room. Alvin took a deep sigh and pulled Brittany close to him. "That was probably the most terrifying thing I have ever done in my life."

Brittany laughed. "Yeah, I know. Me too."

Alvin looked down at her. "Britt, are you ready to be a mom?" He asked nervously.

Brittany sighed again. "Oh, ready as I'll ever be." She said with sarcasm. "You?"

Alvin yawned. "Yeah...me too."

"Are you sleepy?" She asked.

Alvin nodded.

"Me too. Let's go to bed." Brittany said.

She and Alvin got off the couch and walked towards their rooms.

"Goodnight Alvin." Brittany said, walking closer to him.

Alvin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her for a long time. Brittany returned the kiss. They stayed like that for at least 2 minutes before pulling away.

"Goodnight." He said, before walking into his room.  


* * *

**:) I decided to make it cute to end the chapter. **

**Well, now that Dave and Claire know...I can finally get onto the 'baby' stuff! YAY.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review! Thankyouu :D  
**


	7. Baby talk

**Here's the next chapter. This one is pretty cute, if I do say so myself :)**

**Note: You guys watched the squeakquel, right. Julie is the girl that Toby has a crush on in the movie. And the things I said about her being a babysitter, and being a doctor, i just made that up. But I bet you guys already knew that. Just wanted to make sure...lol  
**

**ANYWAYS...please review, thankyouu :)  
**

* * *

---**12:00 PM, Wednesday June 30**---

It has been almost 2 weeks since Brittany found out she's pregnant, and it has been at least 5 or 6 days ago since Dave, Claire, Alvin, Simon and Theodore found out as well. And over those past 2 weeks, Brittany's baby stomach has been expanding a teeny bit more.

Jeanette and Eleanor entered the kitchen. Alvin Simon and Theodore were playing video games in the living room. Alvin looked over at the girls and noticed that Brittany wasn't there.

"Where's Brittany?" Alvin asked. He dropped his Xbox controller and walked over to the chipettes.

"She's still asleep." Eleanor told him.

"Okay." He started to make his way to the chipette's room before Jeanette called after him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jeanette asked

"Going to Brittany, obviously." He said.

"Oh, no you're not." Jeanette said, as she pulled him back. "Alvin, she's still asleep, she's really tired."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Jeanette, I'm not gonna wake her up or anything, I promise. I just want to see how she's doing."

Jeanette sighed. Since Brittany is pregnant with Alvin's baby, there isn't much she can do. He does have the rights, anyways. Jeanette let him go. "Fine."

Alvin walked into the chipette's room and saw Brittany sitting up in her bed. She stretched and yawned. She didn't notice Alvin in the room yet.

"Sleeping, huh?" Alvin scoffed to himself.

Alvin quietly shut the door behind him, and walked up to Brittany's bed and sat beside her. Brittany was startled when Alvin jumped out of nowhere and onto her bed.

"Alvin! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She snapped.

Alvin laughed. "Not really." He joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes, but giggled after that. "What are you doing here?"

"What, so I'm not allowed to see you?" Alvin said. "That hurts, Britt."

"Alvin, seriously."

"Well, it's noon, and I was wondering why you haven't woken up yet. And Jeanette told me you were still asleep, but I think she just said that so I wouldn't go near you." Alvin said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I was asleep, Alvin. But I woke up, like a minute ago."

"Oh."

"You know why?" Brittany asked, lovingly looking into his eyes.

"No, why?" Alvin asked.

Brittany smiled and placed her hands on her tummy. "I felt this little one kick."

Alvin blinked once. "What?"

Brittany laughed. "I woke up because I felt the baby kick inside my stomach." She said.

Alvin stared at her stomach. "Ouch. Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not really. It actually feels pretty cool." She said, and Alvin gave her a weird look. "Nevermind, it's hard to explain."

Alvin shrugged. "I can keep up."

Brittany smiled and said, "Well, it's pretty cool to feel the baby moving inside your-"

"Uh, nevermind. Too much information." He said, which made Brittany giggle.

"Wow, Alvin. You have a weak stomach. But there's nothing gross about it." Brittany told him.

"Yeah, for you." He said. He changed the subject. "Wanna eat lunch now?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm alright. I can't even stand up anymore. My stomach is killing me, it's so heavy."

Alvin laughed. "Yeah, I can tell."

Brittany glared at him. "How would you feel if you were lugging this-" She pointed at her stomach. "-around for a whole month. Let's see who would be laughing now."

Alvin rolled his eyes. But he found it hilarious when Brittany got all moody. "Okay, sorry. Jeez." He mumbled.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't get on my bad side today, Alvin Seville."

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you look when you wake up?" Alvin asked, half joking, half serious.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Her hair was in a huge mess in the mornings all the time. "You think I look good with my hair like this?" She asked, doubting he'd say yes.

She was wrong. Alvin nodded his head and leaned towards Brittany. "I think you look amazing." He cooed.

Brittany's heart started to beat faster. Alvin leaned in and kissed Brittany softly on the lips. Brittany wrapped her arms around him, as she fell on her back, letting Alvin hover over her. The kissing became more intense, and both of their hearts sped up. Alvin placed his hands on Brittany's waist. Brittany pulled away, giggling.

Alvin looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

Brittany nodded and stopped laughing. "Yeah, whatever. Sorry."

Alvin shrugged. "Okay." He leaned in and kissed her again. Alvin's hands traveled up and down along her body. Brittany started giggling again. She pulled away and looked into Alvin's eyes.

"Alvin, stop it." Brittany said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop tickling me!" She demanded.

Alvin glared at her. "You're ticklish?" He asked. A devilish grin swept across his face. He started to poke her sides and Brittany started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Alvin, STOP!" She pleaded. More giggles escaped her lips. She tried slapping his hand away but Alvin kept poking her. "Alvin!"

Alvin didn't listen to her. He kept poking her, while Brittany was flinching at his every touch. It made him laugh.

"Alvin stop it." She said, trying to sound serious, but she kept on giggling. "Alvin, I'm pregnant, stop." She smiled to herself when Alvin stopped.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Fine, that was your only exception, but I won't let you get away so easily like that next time."

Brittany laughed. She snuggled up to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Alvin wrapped his arms around her stomach. Unfortunately, his fingers couldn't reach far enough so he just placed them on top of her stomach. It was so peaceful and quiet. It was like that for about 10 minutes before Brittany spoke up.

Brittany closed her eyes. "So what do you think? Do you think it's a girl, or a boy?"

That question startled him. "What?"

"I personally think it's a girl, but you never know." Brittany said.

"How do you know?" Alvin asked.

Brittany looked at him and smiled. "Mother's instinct."

"Oh, well, what if it's a boy?" He asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I'll be happy either way." She said. She hugged Alvin. He as handling this situation very maturely, which was a big surprise to her.

While Alvin still had his hands placed on top of Brittany's stomach, the baby kicked again.

Alvin took his hands away from her stomach when he felt the light movement coming from inside Brittany's tummy. He stared at her stomach. "What was that?"

Brittany laughed. She placed her hands on her stomach and rubbed it. "That was the baby. It kicked again."

Alvin still stared at it. "Why?"

Brittany laughed again. "Because Alvin." Brittany said, rubbing her stomach. "The baby could feel you." She smiled at him. Her eyes were twinkling.

"Why?" Alvin asked again.

This time, Brittany rolled her eyes. "Um, let's see. Because you're the father." She said sarcastically.

Alvin smiled when she said that, ignoring the sarcasm in her voice. "It's gonna take me a long time to get used to that."

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, it's gonna be weird being called 'mommy' all the time, but it's gonna feel nice too."

Then there was a knock at the door. Eleanor's voice came from the other side. "Alvin, Brittany? Can I come in?"

Brittany giggled. "Sure Ellie." she said.

Eleanor entered the room and smiled at them. "Hi guys."

"Eleanor, this is your room too, you know. You don't need to ask if you can come in." Brittany said.

Eleanor shrugged. "Sorry, just thought you two wanted privacy."

Brittany got out of Alvin's embrace, blushing. "Elle, it's not like we're doing anything like that right now."

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here anyways?" Brittany asked her sister.

"Oh." Eleanor said. "Julie is here."

Julie, or Miss Ortega, was their homeroom teacher at school. But she was dating Dave's cousin Toby, so she was practically family.

"Julie? Why?" Brittany asked.

Eleanor shrugged. "I dunno. She just said that she wanted to see you. She said she has to go somewhere else after this, so hurry up!" Eleanor spun on her heel and walked out the door.

"I wonder what she wants." Alvin mumbled.

Alvin and Brittany got out of bed. But Brittany was still struggling a bit to sit up properly. "Ow, that hurts." She complained.

Alvin helped her up by placing a hand on her back. "You okay?"

"Oh, god." Brittany said as she stood up. Her head was slightly spinning. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Alvin helped her get out of bed, and walked by her side as they passed through the hallway.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin, I can still walk on my own, you know. It's not like I lost a leg, or something."

Alvin just rolled his eyes, not answering back. When the got to the kitchen, they saw Julie sitting at the dining table. She smiled when she saw Alvin and Brittany. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She looked at Brittany, trying to keep her face expressions calm when she saw her. "How are you feeling Britt?"

"Um, fine." She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked, hoping that it didn't sound to ride.

Julie smiled. "Claire called me last night, and she told me everything that happened this past week." She said. Brittany bit her lip in embarrassment. "And I told her that I can help you."

Brittany looked confused. "Help me? How?"

Julie shrugged. "I studied babysitting before, and I'm also a doctor, remember?"

Brittany beamed with happiness. "Oh yeah!" She felt so relieved that Julie knew everything.

Julie stood up and got her purse. Except it wasn't those big fancy purses you take to the mall or something, it was a big white bag. Brittany tilted her head in confusion. "What's that?"

"I hope you don't mind Britt, but I brought a couple of things from the hospital." She placed the bag on her lap and stared at Brittany. "I was wondering if you'd like to take an ultrasound." Julie asked.

Brittany suddenly felt excited. She couldn't believe what Julie just said to her. "Oh, I don't mind at all!"

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "An ultra-what?" He asked.

Brittany looked, with a disapproving look. "It's called an ultrasound, Alvin."

"What's that?"

Brittany sighed. "If you would of paid attention in science class when we were learning about anthropology, you would know." She said, and Alvin gave her a blank stare.

Julie laughed. "Never mind, Alvin. You'll find out later. Now, come on Britt." Julie got up and walked into the nearest washroom, Brittany trailing behind her. They shut the door behind them.

Alvin walked over to where the rest of the chipmunks were. They were all in the living room, watching TV. "Hey guys." Alvin said.

"Is Britt with Julie?" Asked Jeanette.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, they're taking this ultrasound thingy."

Theodore, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette went quiet, and they all stared at Alvin.

"What did I say?" Alvin asked, confused.

A smile appeared on Eleanor's face. "Oh my god! This is so exciting!"

"What is?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin, do you know what this means?" Jeanette asked.

"No, I-"

Eleanor squealed. "I can't wait to find out!"

"I know! Me too!" Jeanette said excitedly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alvin said. "What are you guys talking about?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "We're talking about the ultrasound."

"I know that, but what _is_ an ultrasound anyways?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette sighed out loud. "You never pay attention in class do you." She mumbled. "Alvin, an ultrasound is a device that let's you see the baby while it's in the stomach, and it tells you if it's a girl or a boy."

Alvin went pale white after that. "Oh god..."

After 30 minutes...

Brittany and Julie came out of the washroom. Brittany was smiling ear to ear.

"How do you feel Britt?" Julie asked.

"I feel great." Brittany told her.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Julie cooed. "I have to go now, but I'll be back the day you actually give birth." She said. Brittany made a face when she said that. It sounded do weird for someone to say that to her. "Tell Claire to give me a call."

Brittany nodded. "Okay, thank you so much Julie."

Julie smiled. "No problem." Then she walked out the door.

Brittany, happy as ever, walked to the living room where the rest were. Her smile disappeared when she saw Alvin. He looked pale, as if he just saw a ghost.

"Alvin, relax. It's okay." Eleanor told him.

"What's wrong with him?" Brittany asked.

All eyes, including Alvin's, stared at Brittany.

Jeanette gasped. "Oh my god, Brittany! Tell us!"

"Wait, what's wrong with Alvin?" She asked.

Theodore laughed. "Oh, nothing. He just got into a spazz attack when he found out what an ultrasound was."

Brittany laughed. "That's it?"

"Well, sorry." Alvin said, sarcastically.

Eleanor jumped off the couch and ran over to her sister. "Tell us, Britt!"

All eyes were glued on her again.

Brittany took a deep breath and said, "I'm having a girl."

* * *

**Wasn't that cutee? LOL**

**OMG A BABY GIRL, thats adorable :)**

**Thanks for reading guys XOXO I'll update super soon  
**


	8. Morning Sickness

**Sorry for such the long wait guys! Forgive me?**

**This chapter is kinda cute, kind funny i guess. Anyways, i hope you guys like this chapter!  
**

* * *

---**7:30 PM, Wednesday June 30**---

"Oh my god, a baby girl?" Claire squealed in excitement as she sat down at the dinner table. Claire and Dave just got home from a long day at work. Brittany told them everything that happened earlier with Julie.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah." She sighed. "I can't wait." She quietly admitted.

"Oh, I'm gonna give Julie a call after this, I really appreciate her her helping me with all this laboring stuff for you, Brittany." Claire said.

Brittany flinched when Claire said the word 'labor'. That sounded painful. REALLY painful. Brittany gulped. She looked over at Alvin, who thankfully didn't hear a word Claire said. If Alvin had heard the word 'labor', he'd definitely start laughing his head off. Yes, he's still that immature.

After dinner, Dave let the chipmunks watch TV for another hour, or whenever they got tired. Four of the chipmunks sat on the couch, watching a re-run of an episode from 'Glee'. Alvin and Brittany decided to spend some time with each other. They were in the boys room, sitting on Alvin's bed.

Brittany laid down on his pillow. "I hate to admit it Alvin, but I'm kinda scared."

Alvin laid down beside her. "Scared for what?" He asked.

"For labor." She admitted.

Alvin smirked. "Oh, it'll be alright."

Brittany glared at him. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's pregnant!" She snapped.

Alvin laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry, you're right, but it'll all be worth it at the end." He said as he kissed her nose.

Alvin and Brittany slept peacefully in each others arms throughout the whole night. Their siblings figured that they needed some privacy, so they all decided to just sleep on the couch. (No, they're not gonna do anything...)

---**9:30 AM, Thursday July 1**---

Alvin was in deep sleep, but was automatically woken up when Brittany darted out of his embrace, and ran to the washroom.

Alvin sat up. His eyes followed Brittany until she ran into the washroom and shut the door behind her. "Britt?"

Brittany didn't reply. Alvin just sat there, confused. "Brittany?" He called again. He realized that calling from the bed wasn't a smart idea. So he lept out of bed and walked over to the washroom. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Brittany leaning over the sink, coughing. After a few seconds, Brittany turned on the tap and washed her face.

"Brittany?" Alvin called again, more concerned.

Brittany looked down. "Oh." She said, embarrassed. She hopped off the washroom counter and slowly walked to Alvin. "S-sorry."

Alvin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and stared her in the eyes. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about me. Just a little tummy ache, that's all."

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Brittany didn't answer right away. She clutched her stomach as she stared at the floor. She was getting a bit dizzy.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked again.

"Oh, god. Sorry." She unwrapped Alvin's arms from her and went back to the sink. She leaned over it again, and started coughing and gagging. After a few seconds, Brittany turned on the tap to let it wash away.

Alvin hopped on the washroom counter and went over to Brittany, who was still leaning over the sink. "Britt! Are you alright?"

Brittany took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Y-yeah. I'm alright."

Alvin's eyes narrowed as he crouched down beside her. "You don't seem alright."

But before Brittany could say anything, she felt sick to her stomach again. She quickly leaned over the sink, and started throwing up again. Alvin rubbed her back.

"Go away Alvin!" Brittany snapped.

Alvin didn't listen to her.

Brittany groaned in annoyance. "Alvin, you don't need to see this." She said, after a bit of coughing.

Alvin sighed. "I don't care."

"So do you enjoy watching me vomit up a storm?" Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

Alvin sighed again, out loud. "Britt, I'm trying to help."

Brittany didn't bother arguing back. After a minute, she stood up and took a quick gurgle of mouth wash. After that, she sighed and sat down. She rested her head on Alvin's shoulder.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

Brittany's head was still spinning. "I'm fine, Alvin. Just a little morning sickness, that's all."

"What?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Just something pregnant people, er, chipmunks go through when they're pregnant."

"Oh, well, you wanna go back to bed?" He asked. He was still pretty sleepy, this morning was already tiring.

Brittany nodded. She and Alvin left the washroom and hopped back into Alvin's bed. Alvin laid down, while Brittany sat up, with her head in her hands. Alvin sighed and sat up beside her. "Want me to get Claire, or your sisters?" He asked.

Brittany shook her head. "I'm just feeling really lightheaded." She laid down. "Ugh, and I'm so tired."

"Tired? But it's still early." Alvin said.

Brittany glared at him. "Well, you're not the one who's pregnant, aren't you Alvin?" She didn't give him time to answer. She turned on her side, her back facing Alvin, and took his blanket to cover herself up.

Alvin awkwardly stared at her. "What did I do now?' He asked.

"Shut up Alvin." Brittany muttered.

"Why are you mad at me all of a sudden?" He asked.

Brittany turned back to him, and stared at him. There was a tiny bit of evil in her eyes. "Just go away." She said between her teeth. She sighed out loud turned back on her side, leaving Alvin with a confused expression on his face.

Alvin sighed and got out of bed. He figured that Brittany probably needed some time alone. This whole pregnancy thing was obviously stressing her out. "Fine, I'll be outside if you need me."

"I won't need you." Brittany mumbled.

Alvin rolled his eyes and walked out the room, closing the door behind him. He heard the theme song of 'Spongebob' coming from the living room. Theodore, Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette were obviously awake. Dave was sitting at the table, in grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. His hair in a mess, with a cup of coffee in his hands. Claire was sitting at the table too, with a book in her hands.

Alvin walked into the kitchen, startling Claire and Dave.

"Alvin! You're awake already? It's not even 10 in the morning yet. You and Brittany never wake up til like, noon." Dave said, looking at him.

Alvin put a toaster waffle into the toaster and shrugged. "I somehow woke up earlier than usual today."

"Speaking of Brittany, where is she?" Claire asked.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "She got all moody this morning."

"Moody, how?" Claire asked.

Alvin shrugged again. "Well, she told me to leave her alone, and she kicked me out my own room." He said.

Claire raised her eyebrows. "Was she feeling sick this morning?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?" He asked her.

Claire laughed. "That's normal behavior, Alvin." She told him.

Alvin cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Uh, no it isn't. She started throwing up this morning, and then she told me to go away. That's not what I call 'Normal Brittany Behavior'" Alvin said.

Claire sighed. "No, I mean, what she's going through right now is normal. It's called morning sickness, although, I don't know why it's called that. It happens through out the whole day." She said.

"What?" Alvin exclaimed. "So, she's gonna be all moody and stuff throughout whole day?"

"Not just the whole day, Alvin. Just until she gives birth." Claire said.

"But WHY?" Alvin asked.

"She's pregnant, remember?" Claire sighed.

"Yeah, how can I forget that?" Alvin sighed.

"But don't worry about it. It'll stop soon." Said Claire.

Alvin eyed her carefully. "How soon is 'soon'?" He asked.

"Well, until she gives birth, which won't happen for another week or so." Claire said.

Alvin gulped. "Wow, so soon." He admitted.

"Anyways, just give Britt a break, Alvin. She might be a _bit_ bossy and demanding, and she'll constantly keep throwing up, so just keep an eye on her. And if you need help, just call me." Claire said.

Dave spoke up. "Wait, how do you know Claire? You were never pregnant...were you?" He asked, totally confused by all the knowledge Claire has about pregnancy and morning sickness.

Claire shook her head. "No, but my sister was. And i was the one who experienced it all. Believe me, it was not a fun experience." She said. She looked at Alvin. "No pressure though Alvin."

"Thanks." He mumbled under his breath as he took the toaster waffle from the toaster and putting it on a plate.

"ALLVIIIIINNN!" Brittany yelled from the room. It was so loud that it could be heard over the TV. Everyone, including the four chipmunks in the living room, looked at Alvin.

Alvin groaned. "What does she want now?" He mumbled.

"Alvin I think you better go to her now. Her patience could be a little short." Claire said.

Alvin sighed. "I'll be surprised if I make it out alive." He said to himself as he walked through the hallway.

He walked into his room and saw Brittany sitting up. He jumped on the bed and walked over to her, careful that he wouldn't piss her off. "You're not gonna hurt me or kill me, right?"

Brittany shook her head. "No, why would I do that?" She said, confused. Her voice was in a calm tone. She probably settled down, hopefully.

Alvin sat beside her. "Nevermind. So, why did you call me?"

"My head hurts. My stomach hurts. My whole body hurts. I feel too lazy to move, and I'm _so_ hungry." She said, looking at him.

Alvin stared at her too. "So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked. After he said that, he noticed that it sounded a bit rude. He bit his lip, thinking that Brittany would hit him or something.

But she didn't. "Can you get me something from the fridge?"

Alvin sighed in relief. "Sure. What do you want?"

But suddenly, that all changed. "What do you mean 'what do I want'?" She screamed. "You're suppose to know these things! God, do you expect me to do all these things by myself?" She spazzed.

"Okay, jeez." Alvin said, hopping off the bed. He remember what Claire said. This was normal, so he doesn't need to worry. "I'll be back soon."

"You better." She threatened him, before he walked back into the kitchen.

"Um, welcome back?" Claire said.

Alvin groaned. "That girl is gonna make chipmunk stew outta me if she doesn't get what she wants!"

Claire laughed. "I warned you Alvin."

Alvin sighed as he searched for food in the cupboard. He jumped down after getting a pack of those mini chocolate chip cookies. "I'm dead if I'm not back soon."

Dave said, "Well, you _did_ get her pregnant Alvin." He sighed. He opened up the newspaper in his hand. "This is what you get." He said in a sing-song voice.

Alvin rolled his eyes and walked back to his room. He handed Brittany the cookies. "There, happy?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough."

Alvin sat beside her. "So, anything else?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, can you get me something to drink?" She asked.

Alvin groaned, wishing he didn't ask her in the first place. "Fine." He got off the bed and walked back into the kitchen. "This will be a long day." He mumbled.

* * *

**YAY!**

**Hope you all liked it! Please review guys! Thankyouu :)**


	9. Unexpected news

**This chapter is...well, you just have to read to find out!! Trust me, you do NOT wanna miss this one, i swear. **

**Hope you all like it, and please review! I can't wait to read your thoughts about this one! Thanks!!**

* * *

---**1:30 AM, Friday July 2**---

Today was a long day. An extremely long day. Brittany was complaining about EVERYTHING. Alvin felt like he as treated as a servant, who had to do everything for her. Well, he was. Brittany never left the bed (She did when she needed to use the washroom). Alvin was going back and forth from his room to the kitchen to get what Brittany wanted him to get. Brittany kept on complaining about the pain she's feeling in her stomach, and on top of that, Brittany continued to throw up all day.

Thank goodness today was over.

Brittany and Alvin were lying in Alvin's bed. Alvin was exhausted so he was already asleep. On the other hand, Brittany laid wide awake. She laid on her back, with her hands on top of her stomach. It's been exactly two weeks since she found out she was pregnant, which means she has another week or two to go. Brittany sighed and looked over at Alvin.

_He looks so adorable when he's asleep._

Brittany felt so bad about what she did today. __

I didn't mean to be so demanding. It's just that, my whole body hurts like crazy when I move, that's why I asked Alvin to do everything for me. I didn't mean to be so evil to him. I appreciate everything he has done for me. And why the hell was I being all bossy? I didn't mean that either!

Brittany placed a hand on Alvin's arm and shook him. "Alvin? You awake?"

Alvin stirred around in his sleep. "5 more minutes Dave." He muttered.

Brittany giggled. She shook Alvin more. "Alvin, it's me."

Alvin's eyes lazily shot open once he heard her voice. He turned on his side and saw Brittany staring back at him. He yawned then said, "Britt, what's wrong now?"

"Nothing, well, can I ask you something?" Brittany asked.

Alvin nodded. "Fine. Just make it quick. I wanna go back to sleep."

"Okay. But Alvin, are you mad at me?" She asked.

Alvin looked at her. "No, why would you say that?"

"You're not mad at me because of my rude behavior right?" Brittany asked.

Alvin shook his head. "No, Brittany. Of course not. I totally understand. Claire told me that it's normal for you to get all demanding and stuff."

"So you're not mad at me?" Brittany asked.

Alvin shook his head. "Of course not."

Brittany sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm over-demanding. Forgive me?"

Alvin just nodded. "I just have to deal with you for the next week or so." He joked.

Brittany glared at him. "Are you complaining?" She asked.

Alvin laughed. "Nope, not really."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Good, make sure it stays that way."

"Well, kinda..." Alvin said, half joking.

Brittany glared at him again and Alvin laughed. "What? It's true..." He said, before leaning in and giving her a long and soft kiss.

---**11:30 PM, Friday July 9**---

One week later...

The girls were all getting ready for bed, and so were the boys in the other room. The girls were already in the PJ's. Brittany was sitting on her bed, while Jeanette and Eleanor were just finishing up their hair.

Eleanor neatly tied her hair into her regular two-pigtails-on-the-side look, while Jeanette put her hair in a high and messy ponytail. And Brittany's auburn hair was tied into a ponytail, with her bangs swept across her face.

Eleanor went over to Brittany, who was sitting up in her bed, with her hands on her stomach. Brittany looked at her stomach and quietly said, "I know you want to get out so badly, but you just have to wait."

Eleanor smiled at the love and passion Brittany gave to her unborn baby.

"It won't be long until I get to see you." Brittany said sweetly.

Eleanor got on the bed and sat beside her. "When you're due date?"

Brittany's heart sped up a bit. She just found out her due date today. "Claire said it can be anytime soon, hopefully sometime this week."

Jeanette sat on the other side of her. "Wow, it seems so fast. It felt like yesterday when we just found out."

Brittany sighed, then laughed. "Yeah, it does feel like that."

"So, did you and Alvin decide on a name yet?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany shook her head. "Actually, we haven't talked about the baby a lot. I guess we'll just decide on a name when we first see our baby's face." She said, smiling.

"Well, no matter what Britt, you and Alvin will be great parents." Said Eleanor, laughing to herself at the thought of Brittany and Alvin being parents, at such a young age. They can't even co-operate on anything! But Eleanor decided to leave that part out.

Brittany laughed. "I hope so." She said, biting her lip.

"Are you excited, Britt?" Asked Jeanette, changing the subject a bit. She could tell that Brittany was a bit uncomfortable.

Brittany shrugged. "Of course I'm excited. I can't wait to see the baby's face, but I'm also scared and nervous."

"Why?" Jeanette asked.

"Alvin and I know nothing about raising a family, but luckily we have Claire and Julie. And I'm also scared about the giving birth part." She said, getting small giggles from her sisters.

Brittany glared at both of them. "What?" She asked.

Eleanor cleared her throat. "Oh nothing."

"Well, we know it's gonna be a baby girl." Jeanette said, smiling. "I can't wait to see what she looks like."

"I know, me too! I bet she's gonna be so cute!" Eleanor added.

Brittany giggled. "I'm so happy that it's a girl. That means I can dress her up and take her shopping." She said, staring up in space.

Eleanor and Jeanette laughed. "Shopping, of course." Jeanette said.

Brittany smiled but then she decided to drop this whole baby talk. "Well, there's nothing to worry about now. It probably won't happen for another few days."

"Yeah, so don't worry about it. The more you think about it, the more scary it will be." Eleanor said.

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "How do you know?"

Eleanor shrugged and giggled. "It sounds reasonable."

"Yeah, but I just can't ignore it. Whenever I look at myself in the mirror or something, it reminds me that I'm gonna face labor no matter what." Brittany sighed.

"Well, that's the way things work." Eleanor said, and Brittany rolled her eyes.

Jeanette nodded in agreement. "Anyways, guys I'm tried. I'm gonna go to sleep now." She said, hopping off of Brittany's pink bed and jumping into her own purple one.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight guys!" Eleanor said as she yawned. She jumped into her own bed. Then all the lights went out.

**That night at around 2:45 in the morning...**

Everyone in the house was peacefully asleep, except for Brittany. Brittany only got at least two hours of sleep before waking up just moments ago. She woke up because she felt a weird and painful sensation in her stomach. Her stomach started to curl. Brittany sucked a breath of air, trying to calm down.

"It's probably just the baby moving around again." She whispered to herself.

She layed on her back, hoping that the pain would ease sometime soon, but it didn't. It got much worse by the second. Brittany sat up and put her two hands on her stomach. She felt the pain swish around in her stomach.

It felt weird. It was even more painful. It was an overwhelming painful feeling. Brittany gasped in pain. "OWW, oh my god, what's happening?"

She looked over at her sisters. They were both sound asleep. Brittany needed help, badly. But she didn't want to wake them up. She felt the hurtful movements inside again. She clutched her tummy."OOWWWW, DAMMIT!" She screamed.

Eleanor and Jeanette woke up at the same time by the sound of their sister's voice. They turned on the lights and saw Brittany clutching her stomach in pain. Eleanor and Jeanette's eyes widened, as all their tiredness went away.

They automatically ran to their sister. "Brittany, oh my god, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked. She was panicking.

Brittany couldn't respond. "Oh god, WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed at her stomach in pain.

"Britt?" Asked Jeanette. "What's happening?"

"AHHHH! THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW!" Brittany screamed as the pain was building up.

Eleanor froze. "Oh my god, Brittany." She said quietly. "I think you're about to give birth."

Brittany started to breath hard. "YOU THINK?" She yelled. "OH MY GOD, IT HURTS!"

"Brittany, oh my god. You're giving birth!" Eleanor repeated, feeling scared, nervous, excited and queasy all at the same time.

"I THINK I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Brittany yelled.

Eleanor was panicking. "Oh god, what am I gonna do?" She looked at Jeanette. "What are we gonna do??"

"DO SOMETHING! I CAN'T STAND THIS MUCH LONGER!" Brittany screamed again. She clutched her stomach even harder.

Jeanette was shocked for about a second. She looked at her green clad sister. "Oh my goodness, Eleanor, go get Dave and Claire." Eleanor nodded and bolted right out of the room.

Jeanette went to go rub Brittany on the back to calm her down. "Brittany, take a deep breath and-"

"OOOWWWWW, HOLY CRAP!" Brittany yelled in pain again. She was sweating bullets.

"Britt, take a deep breath." Jeanette said slower. "You'll be fine, I prom-"

"FINE? DO I LOOK 'FINE' TO YOU? OH, GOD, I THINK I'M GONNA DIE!" Brittany yelled. "OH GOD, HELP ME, HELP ME." She said as she took quick breaths.

Jeanette couldn't help but roll her eyes. Brittany was being sarcastic, even when she was giving birth. How ironic.

"OOOWWWW!" Brittany yelled again. Tears started to form in her eyes from all the pain she's feeling. "JEANETTE, HELP ME!"

"Brittany! I can't! I-"

"JEANETTE, OH MY GOD, THIS HURTS!" Brittany yelled at her sister.

"Britt, I can't do anything about it! Don't worry, Dave and Claire will be here soon." Jeanette said.

"NO, I CAN'T WAIT FOR 'SOON'! I FEEL LIKE EXPLODING ANY SECOND NOW!" Brittany screamed.

Jeanette looked at her sister and held her hand. "Brittany, hang in there. I know you can do it. Do it for the baby." Jeanette said.

Brittany shook her head as tears fell out of her eyes. "I can't." She cried.

"Yes you can." Jeanette said quietly. "Please Brittany, do it for Alvin."

Brittany repeatedly breathed in and out through her mouth while her hands were gripped onto Jeanette's arm. But after a few seconds, Brittany let out another painful scream.

"OWWW! JEANETTE, I CAN'T DO IT!" Brittany wailed

Jeanette bit her lip. It was so hard for her to see her sister in pain, "Britt, just hang in there. Just..." Jeanette didn't know what to say. She just stopped her sentence right there without finishing it.

In the boys room...

They all woke up to the sound of screaming coming from the room right next to theirs. They all flicked their light switch on and stared at each other.

Simon put his glasses on. "What in the world...?" He said tiredly.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "God, what's wrong with them? It's like, 3 in the morning!" He complained. "It always has to be about them." He muttered grumpily.

Simon rolled his eyes. They all flinched at the same time when they heard the screaming again. The scream wasn't a scream that you'd do during a scary movie, the scream sounded painful, and somewhat violent.

Theodore yawned and said, "What do you think is happening?"

Alvin was still sleepy so he didn't care what he said. "Who cares? I don't."

They heard the screaming again.

Alvin groaned, when he recognized that scream. "Ugh, Brittany." He had no idea what was happening, so he didn't care. "Why can't she shut up for just a second?" He groaned as he buried his face into the pillow.

"Maybe we should go check on them." Theodore suggested.

Alvin shook his head. "No way, I'm dead tried. I wanna go back to sleep."

"Alvin, Theo's right. What if something is happening?" Simon said.

"Probably just some nightmare they all had. C'mon guys. Let's go back to sleep." Alvin said. There was no answer. Simon and Theodore already lept out of their beds and were walking to their bedroom door. Alvin groaned and followed them. "Guys, seriously. It's probably nothing."

They opened the door and saw Claire and Dave rushing out of their room followed by Eleanor, with an expression on their face to show that they're in shock.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Theodore asked.

Claire and Eleanor ran into the girl's room, shutting the door behind her. Dave stopped and looked at the boys. The expression on his face was hard to read. It was a mixture of shock and nervousness.

"Dave?" Simon said, waving his arms around to get his attention. "Dave?"

Dave took a deep breath as he looked at the boys. "Eleanor told us that-" He stopped and looked at Alvin. "-Brittany is about to give birth."

The three chipmunks fell silent. Theodore, Simon and Dave looked at Alvin. Alvin didn't move, and his breathing seemed like it had stopped. He felt all the blood leave his face.

He felt the nervous and queasy butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling. He felt like he was gonna pass out any minute. "Oh boy." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**Oh my goodness.....**

**So what did you guys think of it? The next chapter will be fun to write LOL :D**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!!! Thankyou!  
**


	10. Soft, tiny, precious and beautiful

**Okay, I am so freaking excited for this chapter! **

**I hope you guys will love it as much as I loved writing this chapter!!! And please review!  
**

* * *

---**3:00 AM, Saturday July 10**---

Claire locked the door behind her. She looked at Brittany, who was clearly in pain. Jeanette and Eleanor sat by their sister, trying to calm her down by holding her. Claire's heart started to pound as she walked over to them.

"Brittany, stay calm okay?" Claire asked. "I'm gonna call Julie to come over here."

Brittany nodded weakly. Her left hand gripped Eleanor's arm, and her other gripped onto Jeanette's. "Please hurry." She said quietly.

Claire went over to the nearest phone and dialed Julie's number. After several rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Julie's voice came from the other end. She sounded tired.

"J-Julie? It's me, Claire." Claire said.

"Oh, hi. But, um, Claire? Not to be rude or anything but, it's 3 in the morning." Julie said. "People like me usually like to sleep this time of day."

"I know, I'm sorry. But you have to come over here, quick. Brittany's about to give birth." Claire said.

"WHAT?" Julie shrieked.

"She's ready. Can you come over? I mean, like, I have no experience in this, unlike you." Claire said. "And she's in pain right now, can you please hurry?"

"Oh, oh my god. I-I'll be there soon." She said, and automatically hung up.

Claire hung up and sat on Brittany's bed, where the girls were all sitting. She looked at Brittany and said, "Brittany, you'll be alright, I promise. Julie will be here soon, and we can finally get that little one out."

Brittany nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

Outside the door with the boys...

Dave, Theodore, Simon and Alvin were all sitting outside the Chipette's bedroom door, all nervous like crazy. Especially Alvin. He was sitting on the ground, with his face buried in his hands.

"Alvin? You okay?" Simon asked.

Alvin looked at him. "Well, Brittany is in there, giving birth, while I'm stuck out here as a nervous wreck. Oh yeah, I'm feeling great." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Alvin, I know you're freaking out right now, but there's no reason to be rude." Dave said.

Alvin sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. But I'm just so nervous." He said, as he buried his face away in his arms.

Dave sighed and looked at his 'son'. "Alvin, everything will be alright. By the end of this, you'll have a baby girl." He cleared his throat. "So, there's no reason to worry about this."

Alvin nodded. "I'll try."

They all remained silent after that. It was totally dead silent for at least 10 minutes. The only sounds that could be heard were the voices coming from the Chipette's bedroom. Then suddenly, the doorbell rang. It rang again, followed by anxious knocks on the door.

"Who is that?" Asked Theodore.

"I don't know." Said Dave as he got up and walked to the door. Simon and Theodore followed him.

Dave opened the door and was surprised to see who was standing there. "Julie! What are you doing here?" He asked. He moved out of the way to let her in.

Julie took her coat off and threw it on the couch. She was carrying that big bag of doctor stuff again. "Claire called me. She told me that Brittany is ready."

Dave gulped. "Yeah, she is."

They all walked back to the bedrooms. Julie looked at the floor and saw Alvin sitting there. "Alvin, Brittany will be fine. I promise."

Alvin looked at her, but said nothing.

Then Julie looked at Dave and sighed. "Okay, I'm going in."

Julie knocked on the Chipette's bedroom door, and Claire opened it. There was a look of relief on her face once she saw Julie. "Oh my goodness, you're here."

Julie smiled nervously. "I'm here. Now let's help Brittany." She said as she walked inside the girl's room.

Claire shut the door again and locked it. Julie went over to Brittany and looked at her. "Brittany, how are you feeling?"

Brittany groaned. "Feeling great." She mumbled.

Julie automatically went into her doctor-mode. "When did the pain start?"

"Around 20 minutes ago." She said weakly.

"Okay that's good. It's just a sign, Britt. The pain will ease in a few minutes." Julie said as she put the bag on the floor.

"What?" Asked Claire.

"The pain she's feeling now is the baby's way to say that 'I'm ready to come out'. It's just a warning. But it won't happen for another few hours." Said Julie. Then she turned to Brittany. "You'll feel better in a few minutes."

"So all we have to do is wait?" Asked Claire.

Julie nodded. "That's right."

"Wait, we're not going to the hospital?" Asked Jeanette.

Claire shook her head. "We're trying to avoid public as much as possible, until Alvin and Britt are ready to tell the world they have a baby." She said. "There's no other choice then to just deliver the baby here."

Brittany nodded. It was true. Her tummy wasn't really hurting as much as it was a couple of minutes ago. "But how will we know if the baby is really ready?"

"Oh, you'll feel it." Julie said.

"Ugh..." Brittany muttered.

"Britt, it's gonna be fine." Eleanor told her.

"Yeah. We'll be with you, remember?" Jeanette said.

Brittany nodded again. She let go of her sisters arms and placed her hands of her stomach and looked down at it. "Please don't hurt me."

Julie laughed lightly then said, "Don't worry Britt, it will all be worth it at the end."

Brittany nodded.

"Is there anything you'd like us to get? You hungry or anything?" Asked Claire.

Brittany shook her head. "No, but can you bring Alvin here, please?"

"Alvin?" Claire asked and Brittany nodded her head.

"Well, okay." Claire said. She opened the bedroom door and looked at the boys.

"Did she give birth already?" Asked Dave.

Claire rolled her eyes. "It takes longer than 20 minutes, David." Then she looked at Alvin. "Alvin? Brittany wants you."

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "What? Why?"

Claire shrugged. "I dunno. But you better come." She said, and Alvin stood up and walked into the room with Claire.

"Britt?" Alvin asked quietly.

Brittany smiled at him. Julie cleared her throat and said, "Well, uh, we'll give you two privacy. C'mon let's go. And Britt, call us when you feel something wrong with your stomach or something."

Claire, Julie, Eleanor and Jeanette left the room, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone. Alvin hopped onto the bed and sat beside Brittany. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better." She said. She looked at him. "I'm so scared."

Alvin held her face. "Just be brave okay? Do it for me, please?" He asked, and Brittany nodded.

"Ugh, I just wish this whole process was all over. I hate feeling pain." Brittany said.

"But it'll be worth it." Alvin put an arm around her. "Just think, in a few hours, we'll have a baby chipmunk in our arms."

Brittany smiled and hugged him. "I can't wait."

Alvin looked at the clock. It read 3:30 AM. "Um, can we try getting some sleep before this all happens?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty tried too." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. In a matter of minutes, Brittany and Alvin both fell asleep.

Outside, Dave, Claire, Theodore, Simon, Eleanor, Jeanette and Julie all fell asleep in the living room. All talking up a chair or a couch.  
**  
2 HOURS LATER...(5:30 AM)**

Everyone in the house was peacefully asleep. Well, except for Brittany. She woke up just moments ago. She was feeling the pain again. It was time.

Brittany shook Alvin. "Oh god, Alvin?"

Alvin didn't answer. He was still asleep. Brittany shook him again. "Alvin! Wake up!"

Alvin didn't answer again. He stirred around in his sleep.

This time, Brittany hit him. "ALVIN, OH GOD, WAKE UP!"

Alvin was startled by Brittany's outrage. "W-what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I THINK THE BABY WANTS TO COME OUT." She yelled.

Alvin gulped. "What?"

"THE BABY! IT'S HURTING ME! I THINK IT WANTS TO COME OUT, NOW!" She yelled.

"Wh-WHAT?" Alvin exclaimed.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET CLAIRE AND JULIE!" Screamed Brittany.

Alvin frantically jumped off the bed, ran out the door and yelled, "Brittany is giving birth!" Which woke everyone up at the same time. They all ran back to the girl's bedroom. Claire, Julie, Eleanor and Jeanette ran into the room, leaving Dave, Alvin, Theodore and Simon outside.

"Brittany, are you ready?" Asked Julie.

Brittany nodded as her sisters sat beside her. "Oh my god, this HURTS!" She yelled.

Claire bit her lip as she looked at Julie. Brittany started to yell again.

"OH MY GOD, JULIE, JUST GET HER OUT, PLEASE!" Brittany yelled in pain.

"Okay." Julie deeply breathed. "Okay, Britt, take a deep breath, and push..."

**1 HOUR LATER...(6:45 AM)**

"OH GOD, I'M GONNA KILL ALVIN ONCE I GET MY PAWS ON HIM." Brittany yelled in pain.

"Brittany, you're almost there, sweetie. Keep pushing." Julie said.

Eleanor looked at Jeanette, who was on the other side of Brittany. "Jeanette? I'm feeling really nervous." She said.

Jeanette nodded. "I know how you feel Elle. I'm-"

"AHH! CAN YOU TWO STOP TALKING?" Brittany yelled at them. "OH MY GOD, OOWWWW!"

"Brittany, take a deep breath." Julie said, looking at her. "Then push."

Brittany did just that. She did another push, as she let out another painful and ear piercing scream. She grabbed her sister's arms, and clutched onto them pretty hard.

"Ouch." Jeanette whispered as Brittany's grasp became more tight. "Not so hard Brittany."

Brittany violently glared at her. "NOT SO HARD? WELL, YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S IN FREAKIN' PAIN RIGHT NOW!"

Jeanette sighed.

Claire stood at the edge of the bed with Julie. "Julie, when is she coming out?"

"Soon, very soon." Julie answered.

"AHHHHHHH!" Brittany screamed.

After seeing what caused Brittany to scream again, Julie's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Brittany. You're so close. Just one more push. One more." She said.

Brittany breathed hard. All her energy was drained. "I can't!"

"Yes you can! Britt, just try. One more push." Julie said softly.

Brittany took a deep breath and gave it her all. She gave one last loud and painful scream, before all the pain went away. Brittany opened her eyes, and everything was silent. Brittany felt her pulse move faster by the second. Then after a few seconds, the newest sounds were heard.

A small and delicate cry was heard. It sounded like a small squeak, but it was more gentle. Claire and Julie gasped at the same time. Brittany let go of her sisters arms, and Eleanor and Jeanette quickly got up and went over to the newly born baby.

Eleanor felt tears form in her eyes when she saw the baby chipmunk. "Oh my god, Britt. She's so precious."

All the pain Brittany was feeling went away. Brittany felt like she could breathe again. She slowly let her eyes close. She was so tired.

Julie and Claire looked at the baby chipmunk who was on the bed. Claire also felt tears starting to rise up. "She's so beautiful." She said.

Julie had a small blanket-like cloth in her hands. She handed it to Jeanette. "Here, Jeanette. Wrap the baby up in this. Let's take her to the washroom and get her cleaned up."

Jeanette nodded as she took the cloth from Julie. She layed it on the bed and looked at her niece. "Oh wow. She is so tiny." She looked at Eleanor. "Elle? Wanna put her in this?"

Eleanor nodded. She carefully picked the baby up, and placed her on the cloth, letting Jeanette wrap it around her small body. "Wow, she's so soft." Cooed Eleanor.

Jeanette slowly carried the bundle in her arms as Julie carried them into the washroom. "We'll be back soon, Brittany." She said, before walking into the washroom.

Claire smiled. She walked over to the bed and sat beside Brittany. "Britt? You awake?"

Brittany opened her eyes and smiled. "Yeah." She sighed. She was still so exhausted.

"Britt, you should be so proud of yourself." Claire praised her.

Brittany smiled. "I know. I am." She said tiredly.

"I can't believe you and Alvin have a baby girl." Claire said, starting to tear up again.

"Yeah." Brittany whispered, as she looked at her stomach. There was no huge bump on her stomach anymore. Her body was back to normal.

Claire noticed that Brittany was staring at her stomach. "At least you can finally move again, without that baby belly of yours."

Brittany laughed. "I have to admit, I kinda miss it now." She said, referring to her stomach.

Claire giggled. "Well, now you have your baby. That's way better than just a big tummy."

Brittany smiled. But it suddenly disappeared when she realized that something was missing. "W-wait. Where is she?" She panicked.

Claire stoked Brittany's auburn hair. "Julie and your sisters took her into the washroom to get her cleaned up."

"W-what?" Brittany asked. She wanted to see her baby, right now.

"Don't worry Brittany. She's fine. She's healthy, and she's so beautiful." Claire said, smiling at her. "You did it."

* * *

**Aww! Did you guys like it? I hope so :)**

**Next chapter will be all about the baby (Obviously) so please review! I'll update soon, promise! **

**Thankyouu!  
**


	11. In her mother's arms

**Here's the next chapter! **

**This one's pretty cute, I hope you guys will like it :)**

* * *

---**7:10 AM, Saturday July 10**---

In the washroom with Julie, Eleanor and Jeanette...

"Are you done girls?" Asked Julie as she looked through her bag. She and Claire had been very busy the past days. They've been working on some things for the baby.

"Yeah, we're done." Jeanette said. She and Eleanor just gave the baby a small bath, by placing her in a small soap dish, and gently scrubbing her with a damp towel.

"Okay. Now, here. Put this on her." Julie said when she found what she was looking for. She gave Eleanor a super tiny pink nightdress.

"What is this?" Asked Eleanor.

Julie smiled. "Well, a couple of days ago, Claire and I had the idea of making clothes for the baby. You know, since stores around here don't have anything this small for babies."

Eleanor smiled and held it up. "It's so cute! You guys made it?"

Julie nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't that hard. It was fun making clothes for her. We have way more. Claire has the rest of the clothes with her. I hope they'll fit her though." Said Julie.

Jeanette held her newly born niece, who had just fallen asleep. "Here, try putting it on her." She said to Eleanor.

Eleanor slowly slipped the pink dress over the baby's head and put her arms through it. Luckily it was a perfect fit. "Oh, it's perfect on her!" Eleanor said quietly.

Julie clapped her hands. "She looks so adorable in it!"

The baby did look adorable in it. She was asleep in Jeanette's arms, with a light pink dress on her. And she was a so tiny, which made her even more cuter. Jeanette cradled her back and forth.

"Should we take her to Brittany now?" Asked Jeanette.

"That's a good idea." Julie said. She carried them back into the room in her hands, and back to the bed where Claire and Brittany were.

Claire smiled when she saw the baby and the dress. She looked at Julie. "Aww! Isn't that one of the dresses we made her?"

Julie nodded. "Yup, and it's a perfect fit."

Jeanette and Eleanor walked off of Julie's palms and slowly made their way to their sister, who didn't look very tired anymore. She looked anxious and nervous at the same time.

Brittany blinked once when she saw her sisters walking over to her. She stared in amazement when she saw the small bundle of fur in Jeanette's arms. It only took her a second to realize that the bundle of fur was her daughter.

Jeanette sat on the right side of Brittany, while Eleanor sat on the left. Brittany's eyes never left the baby. The baby peacefully slept in Jeanette's arms. Brittany sighed to herself in amazement. It was so beautiful to her, the most amazing thing she ever saw.

Jeanette looked at her pink clad sister. "Britt? Do you wanna hold her now?" She asked quietly.

"Uh..." Brittany said. She wasn't so sure. She never held a baby before, and she was scared that she would mess up or something. "I don't know."

Eleanor laughed. "Of course you are, Brittany. She's your daughter."

"Right, my daughter." Brittany said. That was the first time saying those words, and it felt so new to her, yet, so real.

Jeanette smiled as she carefully and slowly handed the baby into Brittany's arms. Brittany was shaking when she was first placed in her arms, but she slowly calmed down. She was feeling a bit nervous, holding her daughter for the first time. She felt all eyes on her, so she looked down at her daughter, and suddenly, her whole world started to spin.

Brittany had never seen anything so amazing, so beautiful and so tiny in her life. Brittany couldn't help but smile when she felt the baby stir about in her arms. It felt so new, and so delicate. "Wow, she's so beautiful." Brittany whispered, as she took her finger and stroked the baby's cheek.

"Yeah, she is." Eleanor said.

As Brittany stroked her baby's cheek, the baby's eyes fluttered open. She blinked multiple times as her eyes searched around the room. But then they stopped when her eyes were on Brittany. The baby didn't stop looking at Brittany, as if she already knew that she was her mother.

"Oh my god. She's looking at me!" Said Brittany.

"Of course she is! She knows that you're her mother." Jeanette said.

Brittany looked at her baby and smiled at her. "Hi, baby." She whispered with affection. She continued to delicately stroke the baby's cheek. "Wow, she feels so soft."

Brittany could feel the fragile heartbeat of the baby against her chest. She sighed and looked at everyone in the room. "She's amazing." She whispered.

Julie nodded. "I know, she is. She's so precious, Britt."

She looked down at her again. Her baby was staring right back at her, and what Brittany saw, shocked her. Brittany stopped stroking her cheek and gasped when she saw her baby's large brown eyes.

"Oh, wow." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Asked Claire.

She looked at her. "Her eyes...they're the exact same color as Alvin's." She said.

She was right. The baby's eyes had the most amazing golden honey brown color, the exact same color as Alvin's eyes.

Eleanor looked into her niece's eyes and gasped. "You're right! They do look like Alvin's eyes."

"Oh, and you know what else Brittany?" Julie asked quietly.

"What?" Asked Brittany.

"Your fur, and your baby's fur! They're the exact same color." Julie said, smiling at Brittany's reaction.

Brittany's eyes widened when she realized that Julie was right. She looked at her baby. She had the exact same auburn fur as her. "Oh my god, you're right." She said in awe.

"She's absolutely perfect Brittany." Claire said.

Brittany nodded and smiled at her daughter. "She is." She sighed.

Claire suddenly gasped. "Oh my god."

"What?" Asked Julie.

Claire laughed. "We totally forgot about the boys!"

"Oh yeah!" Julie laughed. "Poor them, they're probably dying of anticipation."

Claire looked at Brittany, who was lovingly cradling the baby in her arms. "Brittany? Do you want us to go get the boys?"

Brittany looked at her and nodded. She wanted to see Alvin, so badly. She couldn't wait for him to see their baby. "Yes, please."

Claire went to go get them. She rolled her eyes when she saw Dave sitting on the floor with his laptop, while Theodore and Simon were playing a game of cards. Alvin, on the other hand, still looked like a nervous wreck. Dave looked up and saw Claire, with her hands crossed across her chest.

"You're on your laptop, Dave? During an important time like this?" Claire asked.

Dave shut his laptop off. "Whoops, sorry."

Theodore put his cards down. "Is the baby born yet?"

Alvin's ears perked up.

Claire nodded. "Yeah. You guys wanna meet her now?"

"Yeah!" Theodore exclaimed, and Simon nodded.

"Well, you guys can go in now." Claire said, and Dave, Theodore and Simon all ran inside the room, leaving Alvin, still sitting on the ground.

"Alvin? Aren't you gonna go see Brittany, and your baby?" Asked Claire.

Alvin took a deep breath. "I-I dunno. I'm feeling a bit lightheaded right now." He muttered.

Claire crouched down beside him. "Alvin, I know you're feeling pretty nervous about seeing the baby for the first time, but Brittany needs your support. She really wants you to see her." She said.

"I will, I-I just need a few minutes to sit down." Alvin said.

"Are you feeling okay?' Asked Claire.

Alvin shrugged. "I'm just trying to get used to the fact that I'm a dad." He gulped "In high school, while I'm one of the most famous rock stars in the world." He chuckled nervously.

Claire smiled at him. "I know that it's putting a lot of pressure on you, Alvin. But I'm sure you can do it. I mean, this is your _daughter_." She emphasized the word. "She's the greatest gift Brittany could ever give you. And right now, Brittany really wants you to be in there with her. She needs you."

Alvin nodded slowly. "I know..."

"Brittany needs all the support she can get right now. Imagine what she's going through. She just had a baby, and the least you can do is just go in there and be with your new...family." Claire said.

"Family..." Alvin sighed. A new family, _his_ new family. It felt so different, even saying it in his head felt weird.

Claire sighed and stood up. "Okay, you can come in any time you're ready. I'll leave the door open." Said Claire, then she walked back into the room, where she saw Dave sitting on the side of the bed, and Simon and Theodore sitting beside Jeanette and Eleanor.

The baby was in Simon's arms, and Jeanette giggled at how un-experienced he was with carrying babies. "Simon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Simon answered.

"You don't look very comfortable." Giggled Jeanette.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Sorry for not being an expert." He mumbled. "I just don't wanna hurt her in any way."

Brittany laughed. "Don't worry, you won't hurt her."

"Oh, my turn!" Theodore said, and Simon passed the baby to him. "Whoa, she's small!" Theodore exclaimed.

Dave was sitting beside Theodore. He looked down at the baby chipmunk and sighed. "Wow, she really is small. She's really cute." said Dave, trying to sound affectionate, but apparently failed, making Claire laugh.

Brittany noticed that Alvin wasn't in the room. "Where's Alvin?" She asked.

"He's right outside. He's says that he's gonna wait a couple of minutes before coming in. I think this whole thing is pressuring him right now." Claire told her.

Brittany nodded, even though it did make her upset. "Oh, okay." She muttered.

"Here, Brittany." Theodore said, passing the baby back to her.

Brittany felt better again once she held her baby in her arms. "Thanks, Theo." She said, as she began to cradle her again.

Julie looked at the clock. "Oh my goodness, it's 7:55 in the morning already!"

"Wow, it's been a long night." Claire said.

"I know. I think I have to get going now. But I'll visit soon sometime this week. I'll get Toby to come too." Said Julie, while getting a hug from Claire.

"Thank you so much for all you've done, Julie." Claire said.

Julie smiled. "No problem. It was kinda fun delivering a baby chipmunk." She said, looking at Brittany. "Take care of her, okay?"

Brittany nodded. "I will, but wait. What about diapers and those kinds of things?" She asked.

Julie laughed. "She's a chipmunk, Britt. She doesn't need diapers. Just make sure you clean up after her, alright?"

"But what about the kinds of food she can eat?" Brittany asked again.

"Well, just wait until she develops some teeth, but in the mean time, just make sure you don't give her anything hard to eat, or anything too small, or else she can choke." Said Julie. She turned to Claire. "It's just like taking care of a human baby."

Claire nodded. "I'll make sure everything's alright."

Julie turned back to Brittany. "Any other questions Britt?"

"Um, nope." Brittany nodded.

Julie smiled. "Okay, just give me a call if you have any, okay?"

Brittany nodded. "Okay."

Julie began to gather her things, then she made her way to the door. "See you guys soon, and congratulations Brittany." She smiled at her.

Everyone waved at her. Once Julie stepped out of the bedroom, she saw Alvin sitting on the floor, with his head down. Julie crouched beside him. "Alvin, why don't you go in there?"

Alvin looked at her. It was kinda weird looking at her like that, because she was one of his teacher from school. He sighed. "I want to, but I'm kinda nervous."

Julie laughed. "There's nothing to be scared about. Brittany is fine, and so is your baby. Come on, you're the daddy, you don't wanna be the last one to see her, right? I mean, Dave and your brothers already saw her, and she's fine! Trust me Alvin, the baby is so adorable. And Brittany really wants you to be in there."

Alvin sighed out loud. "I'll go in there, I just need a couple more minutes."

"Are you sure?" Asked Julie.

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, fine." Julie said, as she stood up. "Just take care of the baby, okay?"

Alvin nodded, "Yeah, I will." He said hoarsely. He wasn't so sure about that, I mean, without Dave and Claire and the rest, he probably wouldn't be able to take care of himself!

Julie smiled and gathered up her things, and left the house, and drove back home. Alvin still sat there, think if he should go in or not. Well, he was gonna go back in sooner or later, right?

The bedroom door was open, and he could hear the voices of his family loud and clear, talking about the baby. It urged him to go inside, but there was a weird feeling that he couldn't.

_Dammit, just go inside, that's your daughter in there! _

"She's just so adorable." He heard Claire say.

"I know. It's so cool having a niece!" Said Theodore.

"She looks so much like you and Alvin, Britt." Jeanette said.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "She looks like me?"

"She does Brittany. It's a perfect split between you and Alvin." Said Dave.

"Thanks guys." Brittany said quietly.

Alvin groaned. He couldn't wait anymore. He let go of the scared and nervous feeling and stood up. He took a deep breath and slowly walked into the Chipette's bedroom. Alvin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned to him.

"Uh, hi." He said, as he leaned against the doorway.

Jeanette gasped. "Alvin, you're here."

Alvin nodded. "Clearly, I am."

Claire cleared her throat too. "Um, I think we all had our share of time with Brittany and the baby. I think we should leave these two - I mean, three alone." Claire said, feeling a bit excited for Alvin.

"Uh, yeah. You're right. Come on you guys." Dave said, and Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore hopped off the bed. "I think we should get a couple more hours of sleep."

They all walked past Alvin, giving him a smile, and a hug from Eleanor and Jeanette.

"She's really cute, Alvin." Eleanor said, before walking out the door.

Once everyone was out, leaving Alvin, Brittany and the baby in the room, they all decided to get some sleep. They all slept in Dave and Claire's room.

Alvin took a deep breath. He walked up to the bed and carefully hopped on it. His heart nearly stopped when he first laid eyes on Brittany, holding something tiny in her arms. Brittany took her eyes off it, and looked at Alvin, giving him a heartwarming smile. Alvin awkwardly smiled back at her, but he couldn't stop staring at the bundle of fur in her arms. Like Brittany, he has never seen anything so fragile before. And he automatically knew, that the fragile thing Brittany was holding in her arms was, their baby.  


* * *

**Awww, sorry for all the cliffhangers XD**

**Well, we know what the baby looks like now, isn't she cute?? LOL :D**

**anyways...thanks for reading! Please review!!!  
**


	12. Melody

**Okay, first of all, I AM SOOO SORRY D: **

**I know you guys are probably mad at me for not updating this story for almost 2 WEEKS!!! I was just soo super busy, like REALLY busy, and I just didn't have any time to work on the story! :( I'm sorry...**

**But anyways, that's over now! Here's the next chapter of the story! It's pretty cute, I guess. It's all about the baby :)**

**Here it is!**

**

* * *

****---8:10 AM, Saturday July 10---**

Brittany held their baby in her arms. She held it close to her body, as she slowly cradled it side to side. The baby cuddled up to Brittany, as she slowly drifted back to sleep. Brittany looked at Alvin. "Hi, Alvin." She sighed.

"H-hey." He said. He couldn't take his eyes off the baby. "It's good to see that your alive." He said to Brittany.

Brittany rolled her eyes, but giggled. "Yeah, I'm pretty surprised that I'm alive too." She joked.

Alvin bit his lip. He awkwardly stood there, with his hands crossed over his chest. "Um, so, how do you feel?"

"Fantastic." She answered his question, as she smiled at the baby. Then she looked at Alvin. "Alvin? Why are you asking me questions while you're standing way over there?" She asked.

Alvin realized that he was standing at the foot of her bed. "Oh, uh, I don't know."

"Why don't you sit here with us?" Brittany suggested.

Alvin flinched at the word 'us'. 'Us' meaning his girlfriend, and his daughter. "S-sure."

Alvin slowly walked over to Brittany, and sat beside her. He was nearly taken in surprise when he saw their daughter. It was his first time seeing her up close. She was small, and so fragile looking. It was just like what everybody said, she was beautiful.

"Wow." Alvin sighed.

Brittany smiled. "I know, she's so beautiful Alvin."

Alvin nodded. "She is..."

"Would you like to hold her?" Asked Brittany

"Me? I, uh..." Alvin stuttered.

"Here, hold her." Brittany said, reaching her arms out to give the baby to Alvin.

Alvin gulped as he took his daughter in his arms for the first time. Just like Brittany, he was feeling incredibly nervous, but after a few seconds, his nerves calmed down. She felt so delicate and so soft. He felt the gentle breathing of the baby, and it felt so good to hear something so angelic coming from something that belongs to him and Brittany. Alvin touched their baby's fur. It felt so soft and so new. He looked at his sleeping daughter, then at Brittany, who was looking right back at him.

"Isn't she amazing?" Brittany asked, snuggling up to Alvin.

Alvin nodded. He didn't know what to say.

Brittany giggled as she stroked the baby's cheek. "Alvin, I never knew that something so amazing and so beautiful could exist. But I was wrong. She's here in your arms."

Just after Brittany said that, the baby's eyes flew open. They automatically caught sight of Alvin. Alvin, on the other hand, was more than just 'surprised'. He felt ecstatic when he looked at the baby's face. He noticed something that really stood out about his daughter.

"Whoa, Britt. Her eyes are the same color as mine!" Alvin exclaimed.

Brittany nodded. "I know. They're so beautiful." She sighed in awe.

"Britt?" Alvin said, while he still had their baby in his arms. "What should we name her?"

"Oh..." Brittany hadn't thought about the name yet. "I dunno, what do you think?"

Alvin shrugged.

Brittany sighed and looked at their baby. "Hmm, what about the name...Melody?"

"Not that I object, but why 'Melody'?" Asked Alvin.

"Well, the name Melody means Music, and Song. And I thought it would be appropriate, since we're, you know, singers?" Brittany said.

Alvin actually liked the idea. "I think it's perfect, Britt." He said, smiling at his daughter.

Melody had her eyes fixed on her dad. Her tiny nose twitched, as she moved around in his arms. Brittany gently stroked the baby's hair with her finger.

Brittany smiled at looked at her baby, who was now staring at her. "Melody..." She cooed.

**That Afternoon...(4:00 PM)**

Dave, Claire, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon had slept in until 2 in the afternoon. They all got to spend a bit more time with Melody after that, while Alvin and Brittany finally got some sleep after that intense night.

Claire was sitting down on the couch, while she held Melody in her palms. Melody sat up, while she stared at Claire. Dave was sitting beside Claire, with one arm wrapped around her, looking at his 'granddaughter'.

Claire giggled and made coo-ing noises at Melody as she held her close to her face. "Oh, aren't you just the most cutest thing?"

Melody tilted her head as she continued to stare at Claire.

"Um, I know I'm not an expert or anything, but isn't Melody suppose to stay with Alvin and Brittany for the next couple of days? I mean, she's still a baby, and she was just born today!" Dave exclaimed.

Claire laughed and put her hands in her lap. "She isn't human, Dave. She doesn't have the functions that human babies have. She's a chipmunk, and Julie said that she's okay to be out and about and away from her parents for a while, but she just needs very careful supervision."

"Oh." Dave said. "I guess you're right."

Claire sighed. "I can't believe this is Alvin and Brittany's daughter."

"Alvin and Brittany." Dave mumbled. "You can _always_ expect surprises from them." Even though it had been a couple of weeks since Brittany told them that she was pregnant, Dave still couldn't get over the fact that they're parents, in high school, while they were huge rockstars.

"Dave, it's alright." Claire said.

Dave shrugged. "It's gonna be hard keep this away from the media."

Claire nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, but we'll just have to try our best to keep Melody out of the spotlight for a while."

Dave sighed again. "Yeah, I dunno how long we'll be able to keep it up."

Before Claire could answer, Jeanette and Eleanor came running up to them.

"Claire, Claire! Can we hold her please?" Eleanor asked

Claire shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not." She said as she put her palms out so Jeanette could take her. "Take care of her guys, she's still a baby!"

Jeanette laughed. "Claire, we raised each other by ourselves for a long time. I think we know how to take care of our own niece."

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Dave.

Eleanor shrugged. "I dunno. We just wanna spend time with her, since Alvin and Brittany are dead tired. But we'll take care of her, promise."

Claire just smiled, as she watched Eleanor and Jeanette walk into the kitchen with Melody. They hopped onto the table, and set Jeanette sat down, with Melody in her lap.

Eleanor smiled at Melody. The new born baby yawned. "Oh, she's so adorable."

Jeanette nodded. "We're lucky she doesn't cry, and poop all the time like human babies do."

"Yeah. And the only thing all human babies do is sleep and wet themselves. But we don't need to worry about that. Thank god." Eleanor said.

"And I think Melody knows who everyone is now." Jeanette said.

"Of course she does, captain obvious." Eleanor said.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked down at Melody, who was grabbing and playing with her feet. She sighed in affection. "I just love her to bits."

Eleanor sat down beside her. She admired her sister's daughter. "Yeah, I know. I love her too."

Melody was reaching out towards her feet. Jeanette stopped her before she could put it in her mouth. "She'll be like the daughter we never had."

Eleanor giggled. "We're her aunts, and I think it's our job to be protective over her. After all, she is our niece, so she is like our daughter."

Jeanette handed Melody to Eleanor. Melody cracked a tiny smile at her. Jeanette sighed and touched her cheek. "We'll always love you, Melody."

In the room with Alvin and Brittany...

Brittany woke up from her deep sleep. She stretched, and for the first time, she didn't feel any pain. She felt new, in a way. She felt like her old self again. No more big bulging tummy, no more morning sickness, no more pain - she was back to normal. She yawned and sat up, as she felt her energy come back to her. She felt like she could move now. She didn't have to stay in bed all day.

Brittany looked over at Alvin, who was snoring away in his sleep. She placed a hand on him. "Alvin?"

Alvin's ears twitched. "What?" He grumbled.

"You awake?" She asked.

Alvin's eyes flew open. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and stared at her. "I am now." He yawned.

Brittany gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry."

Alvin shrugged. "Nah, it's fine." He said. Then he noticed something. "Hey, where's Melody?"

"She's outside with Dave and Claire." She answered.

"You sure she's okay?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany giggled. "Of course she is, Alvin. Why wouldn't she be?"

Alvin didn't answer. He sighed. "Today, and from now on, we're parents."

Brittany smiled. "Parents of the most beautiful little girl ever."

Alvin smiled in agreement. "I just hope the media won't find out about this soon."

Brittany sighed. "I know, but it's gonna be really hard now. We have school in September, and we also have to take care of Melody."

"But Claire said that she would take some time off her job and take care of her." Said Alvin.

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But I don't think it's fair for her to give up her job, just to take care of our baby."

Alvin didn't respond to that at first. After a moment of hesitation, he smirked and said, "Well, at least we can have a bit of alone time together."

Brittany rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. "You have to try to act mature now Alvin. You're a dad now, remember?"

"But I'm still a kid!"

"Technically, you're a teenager. And you're the one who got me pregnant, so you shouldn't be complaining about it." Said Brittany.

Alvin sighed. "Fine, fine."

Brittany half smiled. She turned to Alvin, who was staring at her right back. "Our lives have changed now. We have to be ready to face the world of parenthood, Alvin. We have to act more mature, and more responsible."

Alvin sighed again. He knew she was right, but it seemed so hard for him to understand. "I know."

"We have to be ready for all the things coming our way. We have to put our lives second. Melody is our top priority now." Brittany said.

Alvin nodded. "I know." He repeated.

And it was. Starting today, they had to put their lives behind them, and put their daughter first. She had to be the most valuable thing in their lives, and they had to treat her like that. Melody Seville, their new born baby, their daughter.

"I hope it won't be difficult taking care of her." Brittany sighed.

Alvin shrugged. "Hey, it may not be that bad. I mean, how hard is it to take care of a baby?"

Brittany sighed again. "Hmm, I dunno. I hope you're right."

"Trust me, it won't be difficult. She's a tiny baby, how hard is it to take care of her?" Said Alvin confidently.

"Okay, fine. You're right, you're right. And she's a baby, our baby, after all. All she ever does is sleep." Said Brittany.

Alvin nodded. "Exactly. So there's nothing to be worried about."

Then a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Brittany? Alvin? Can we come in?" Eleanor's voice came from the other side.

Brittany looked over at Alvin with a confused look on her face. "Um, sure Elle. Come in."

The door creaked open, and Jeanette and Eleanor stepped in. Jeanette had Melody in her arms. But the problem was, Melody was crying hysterically. Jeanette and Eleanor hopped on the bed, and walked over to Alvin and Brittany. Brittany shot out of her seat and walked over to Jeanette who handed the baby over to her.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" Asked Brittany.

"She's crying." Said Jeanette.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I can see that, Jeanette. But why?"

Eleanor sighed. "She's a baby, Brittany. It's natural for her to cry."

"Oh. But why is she crying?" Asked Brittany again.

"We were playing with her in the kitchen, and all of a sudden, she started to cry. But then Claire told us to bring her over to you guys. She said that she's probably crying because she wanted her parents." Answered Eleanor.

Brittany continued to cradle the crying baby in her arms. She sighed. "Oh, okay. Thanks."

Jeanette smiled without enthusiasm. "No problem. Just call Claire if you need any help, or whatever."

Brittany returned the smile, hers without enthusiasm as well. "Yeah, I will. Thanks."

Eleanor and Jeanette hopped off the bed and left the room. After closing the door behind them, Jeanette sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Eleanor.

Jeanette shrugged. "I don't think Brittany and Alvin know how hard it is to take care of a baby. Melody will probably keep them up all night, and you know how they get whenever they don't get any sleep."

Eleanor sighed. "You're right. But this was their choice, so they have to learn to be real parents."

Jeanette and Eleanor started to walk down the hallway. "I hope they don't stress out." Said Jeanette.

"It's okay Jeanette. They'll be fine. If they can work 15 hours straight in the recording studio, then they can take care of a baby, right?" Eleanor said.

Jeanette shrugged. She had a pretty bad feeling that tonight wasn't gonna be a very peaceful one, but she just nodded anyways. "Right..." She said quietly.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short, but I promise that the next one will be way better! You guys probably know what the next chapter is about *wink wink* judging by what Eleanor and Jeanette said about taking care of the baby, and by Alvin when he said that it won't be hard taking care of a baby.**

**Ha, as if.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Thanks!!!  
**


	13. The art of parenthood

**Heey ! Sorry for such the long update , again :/ I'm just so busy with school :( Sorry about that guys!**

**So here's the next chapter! It's pretty cute and funny, I guess. I hope you guys will like it! **

**Here it is !**

**

* * *

---11:00 PM, Saturday July 10---**

That night...

Dave and Claire had agreed to let Alvin and Brittany sleep in the Chipette's room, and let Jeanette and Eleanor move into the Chipmunk's room, since Melody had to be with Alvin and Brittany.

Jeanette and Eleanor had taken up Alvin's bed, while Theodore and Simon slept in their own bed. Dave and Claire walked in the room and looked at the 4 chipmunks.

"You guys sleep tight, alright?" Said Claire sweetly.

"We will." The four said in unison.

Dave eyed the four chipmunks carefully. "Listen, I trust the four of you guys, but if I suspect any 'funny' business, you guys can find another another house to live in." He threatened.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Dave, we're not like that."

Dave sighed. "Alright, but I don't need anymore chipmunk grandchildren." He said sternly.

"Dave..." Claire sighed.

He looked at her. "What? I'm not saying that I don't want any more, I'm just saying that I don't want any more for another, 10 years or so."

Claire rolled her eyes.

Eleanor giggled. "It's okay Dave, we know."

Dave smiled and sighed. "Alright, you guys. Goodnight." He said, as she turned the lights off, and closed the door. Then he and Claire went into the Chipette's room, where Alvin, Brittany and Melody were.

They saw Alvin and Brittany sitting on the bed, while Melody slept in Brittany's arms. Alvin looked up and saw Dave and Claire standing at the doorway.

Alvin half smiled. "Hi."

Claire smiled. "Hey you two. Just checking on you guys."

Brittany sighed. "Well, she finally stopped crying, and hopefully she'll sleep through the night." She yawned. Today has been an extremely long day. She couldn't believe that Melody was born only THIS MORNING. But it just felt like a lifetime already.

Claire laughed lightly. "Oh, well, just get some rest, okay?"

Alvin and Brittany meekly nodded.

"Goodnight." Said Dave, then he and Claire closed the door.

After Dave and Claire shut the door, Alvin groaned and fell on his back. "I'm so frickin' tired!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "And you think I'm not?" She sighed. "Alvin, can you hold her first? I need to use the bathroom and change my clothes."

Alvin nodded. Brittany handed him their baby as she got off the bed, with her PJ's in her arms, and made her way to the bathroom. "And make sure she doesn't wake up."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I know, I know."

She went into the bathroom and hopped onto the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed in relief. She was so happy she wasn't 'fat' anymore, and that she could finally move without hurting herself. Brittany then stared at her face in the mirror. She hadn't taken a shower all day. Her hair was in a huge mess, and her clothes just felt dirty.

She sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was way too tired to do anything. "Whatever, I'll just take a shower tomorrow morning."

Brittany changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She sat in front of the mirror, combing her hair, until she heard her daughter's cry again. Brittany groaned and put her chipmunk sized hair brush down, hopped off the counter and walked back into the room, only to see Alvin trying to calm Melody down.

Brittany rolled her eyes and hopped on the bed with them. "Alvin, what did you do?"

Alvin looked at her. "Me? I did nothing! She started to cry for no reason!"

Brittany looked at him in disgust. "God, you're annoying." She said to Alvin. Then she scooped Melody from his arms and held her close. "Aww, Melody, was daddy being mean?" She cooed.

Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes.

Melody continued to cry, as Brittany continued to cradle her in her arms. "Shh, please don't cry Mel..."

Alvin sighed. "Here, give her back to me. Maybe I can-"

"No! Alvin, you're gonna make it worse." Brittany sneered.

Alvin rolled his eyes again. "Fine, have it your way." He mumbled.

1 hour later...(12:00AM)

For the past hour, Brittany has been going around in circles in her room, trying to let Melody fall asleep. Alvin, on the other hand, wanted to help her, but Brittany didn't let him, making the same excuse, 'You're gonna make it worse!'

Brittany hopped back on the bed, with Melody still crying in her arms. Brittany sighed and gave up. "Okay, fine. I give up. You try making her fall asleep." She said as she handed their crying daughter to Alvin.

Alvin sighed out loud as he held Melody in his arms. He held her close and patted her back while he said, "Sleep Melody, sleep." Over and over again.

Alvin felt like a total idiot while he said it, but right now, he'd do _anything_ to get some sleep. Miraculously, after 10 minutes or so, Melody slowly fell asleep into Alvin's arms. They could hear the gentle snores coming from their baby girl. Brittany sighed and smiled.

"Alvin, that was amazing!" Brittany said, impressed.

Alvin shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. Finally she's asleep."

"Yeah, thank goodness." Said Brittany.

Alvin smirked. "You couldn't of done what I just did to Melody." He said. "I told you so..."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "That was just luck, Alvin."

Alvin laughed. "Uh huh, sure."

Suddenly, Brittany yawned. "Whatever. Here, just put her between us, so we can finally get some sleep."

Alvin did just that. He put Melody between them, Brittany on her right, and Alvin on her left. They both hoped that Melody would be able to sleep through the night, without any disturbances. Brittany flicked off the light coming from the lamp.

"Goodnight Alvin." She said softly.

Alvin didn't answer. He was already fast asleep.

Brittany just smiled. "Goodnight Melody." She whispered. Then she tucked herself for bed, and fell asleep right away.

3 hours later...(3:30 AM)

It was still pretty dark outside, and it was completely silent in the household, but the silence broke when Melody started to cry again.

Alvin and Brittany woke up at the exact same time. They both groaned. They were so tired, they thought they hardly got any sleep. Brittany sat up, and flicked the light on. She turned to her side and picked Melody from the bed. Brittany yawned. She felt like passing out any minute now.

Alvin was half awake, half asleep. He laid on his side, trying to block the noises out of his head. He felt someone tugging on him, but he ignored it.

"Alvin." Brittany groaned. She tugged on Alvin's shirt. He didn't reply so she slapped him, lightly.

Alvin turned on his side and faced Brittany. "What?" He moaned.

"I'm not her only parent you know. You have to help me too." She snapped.

Alvin sighed and sat up. "But I helped her fall asleep."

Brittany glared at him. "But I'm the one who carried her in my stomach for a whole freakin' month!"

Alvin didn't reply to that. He knew he couldn't argue with that. He sighed. "Here, give her to me."

Brittany handed Melody over to him, and Alvin tried putting her back to sleep, but her crying just became worse.

Brittany groaned. "Give her back to me." She said and she took Melody out of Alvin's arms. She tiredly rocked her back and forth for a couple of minutes, but her crying didn't stop.

"Why don't you just put her between us again." Suggested Alvin.

"Fine." Said Brittany, and she out their baby between them. Brittany stroked her hair, but Melody still continued to cry. "Alvin, it's not working. Do something."

"Do what?" He asked, a bit annoyed by Brittany now.

"Anything. Just something to put her to sleep. Sing to her." Said Brittany.

"Sing what?" He groaned.

"Anything." She said, getting a bit pissed off. "Anything soft and gentle."

Alvin sighed. "Okay, um..._You spin me right round baby right round, like a record baby, right round round round._"

Brittany just stared at him, with a disbelieving look on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"What was that? You call that soft and gentle?" She spazzed.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Let's see you do better then."

Brittany sighed and looked at her daughter. "_Three little birds, sat on my window..._"

3 hours later...(6:45AM)

_Finally_, Melody fell asleep, after 3 hours. Alvin and Brittany had taken several turns singing to her. They felt like their throats have dried up. And by the time Melody fell asleep, Brittany and Alvin weren't tired anymore.

Brittany looked at Melody, who was now sleeping between them, lying on her back. "She is such a handful."

Alvin sighed. "I know..."

"God, I wanna fall asleep, but I'm not tired anymore." Complained Brittany.

"Just lie down." Said Alvin.

"But what if she wakes up again?" Asked Brittany.

Alvin shrugged. "Then we'll put her to sleep again."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Never would of thought of that." She said with sarcasm.

Alvin looked at the clock. "Jeez, it's almost 7 in the morning. And we hardly got any sleep." He said, throwing his head back.

Brittany sighed. "I know, but we're doing this for Melody. We're parents now Alvin. We have to accept the things that are being thrown at us. This is the start to...a new life, I guess."

Alvin looked at her, not saying anything back at first. Brittany looked so exhausted, and it was only the first day of parenting. Melody was just a day old. And it will get even harder as the days go by. It will get harder for Brittany, and him.

Brittany looked at Melody. She looked so peaceful when she slept, but it was like handling a hurricane when she was awake. "God, I never thought handling a baby could be so tough." She said, looking at Alvin.

Alvin sighed. "Me too."

"We thought it would be so easy." Sighed Brittany.

"But it's not." Groaned Alvin, as he sorta finished her sentence.

Outside, the sun began to rise a bit, making Brittany groan. "Ugh, I need to get some sleep!" She complained.

Alvin half smiled at her. "Then get some sleep."

"But Melody-"

"Don't worry, I'll look over her." Said Alvin.

Brittany looked at him. "Really? Are you sure?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah, you look tired Britt."

Brittany smiled at him, then yawned. "Thanks Alvin." She said, as she laid on her side, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Alvin sighed, as he just sat there. He sat there, almost completely frozen for about 15 minutes. Then sun started to shine through the curtain, making Alvin a bit sleepy, for some apparent reason.

His eye's started to close, but then he shook his head. "No, I told Brittany I'd watch Melody."

He tried sitting up on his bed, for another few minutes, but he couldn't stay up. After 10 minutes or so, he 'accidentally' fell asleep.

After another 10 minutes, Brittany felt Melody move against her body. She hesitantly woke up and saw her daughter sleeping, like she hoped. But beside her, she saw Alvin. And what really pissed her off, was the fact that he was asleep, when he said he would watch over Melody.

"Unbelievable." She muttered under her breath. She reached over and shook Alvin.

Alvin quickly woke up, looking confused. "W-what happened?" He asked tiredly.

Brittany gave him a bad look. "I thought you were gonna watch over Melody."

"Oh..." Alvin said. "I'm sorry, Brittany. I was so tired and-"

Brittany cut him off. She couldn't blame him, she was tired too. "No, it's alright. I understand." She sighed.

It was now 7 in the morning, and Alvin and Brittany just sat there, on the bed, tired as ever. The only good part to this was that Melody was peacefully asleep. And they hoped she would stay like that until noon, or so.

Alvin broke the silence. "So, what should we do now?" He asked.

Brittany sighed. "I dunno. We need to get some sleep."

"Then let's get some sleep. We don't need to watch over Melody. She's between us, nothing's gonna happen to her." Said Alvin.

Brittany yawned. "But what if she wakes up?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "We'll know when she wakes up. She'll start crying."

"But what if she doesn't cry?' Asked Brittany.

"She will. Now let's get some sleep before Melody wakes up again." Said Alvin.

Brittany groaned but then said, "Okay, okay. You're right." Then she laid on her back. She looked at the clock. It read 7:05 AM. She fluttered her eyes close, and drifted off to sleep. And Alvin drifted off to sleep, too.

It felt like a short time, but it wasn't. 2 hours later (9:00AM) , they both woke up by the sound of Melody's cry, again. This time, it wasn't a hysterical cry, but it was just a normal cry to say that she needs her parent's attention. Brittany and Alvin groaned.

"Alvin, Melody..." That was all Brittany could say.

Alvin groaned into his pillow.

"Alvin..." Brittany muttered in annoyance.

Alvin didn't respond.

Brittany sighed then sat up, and scooped Melody from the bed, and cradled her in her arms. Brittany yawned as she rocked her back and forth. The only thing she wanted right now was sleep. "Ssh, don't cry Melody."

Melody continued to cry. Brittany looked over at Alvin, who was fast asleep. She groaned and reached over to him, poking his arm. "Alvin!" She said, in a whining voice.

Alvin sighed out loud and turned on his side to face them. "Whaaaat?" He mumbled.

"Help me." She pleaded.

Alvin groaned and sat up beside them. "What?"

"I can't get her to stop crying." Brittany said.

"Try singing to her again." Said Alvin.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin, I hardly got any sleep. Do you think I have the energy to sing to her right now?"

"God, no need to get moody. I didn't get any sleep either." Muttered Alvin under his breath.

If Melody wasn't in her arms, Brittany would of strangled him. She just sighed. She looked down at her daughter and said, "Mel, don't cry. Mommy is here."

But Melody wouldn't stop crying. Brittany sighed. She has never felt so tired in her life. She has never felt so _frustrated_ in her life, she she knew it was wrong to take it out on a baby. She looked over at Alvin, who looked as helpless as she was. "Alvin, help me."

"Maybe she's just hungry." He said. "Let's take her to the kitchen."

Brittany hated the idea of leaving her bed. She wanted sleep, badly. But this was for Melody. Brittany sighed and stood up, with Melody still in her arms. "Okay, let's go." She said tiredly.

She and Alvin hopped off the bed, walked out the room and walked into the kitchen. Of course, everyone was awake. They were all early risers. Theodore, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette were in the living room, watching their Sunday morning cartoons, while Claire was at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands, and Dave was sitting across her, with a newspaper in his hands. Everyone fell silent when they heard Melody's cry. All eyes were on Alvin and Brittany as they entered the kitchen. They went straight to the fridge, without even saying 'Good Morning' to anyone.

Dave gave Claire a look. He looked over at the four chipmunks, and they just looked clueless. By the time Brittany and Alvin reached the fridge, Melody stopped crying.

Claire broke the silence as Brittany and Alvin hopped onto the table where she and Dave were at. "Good morning."

Brittany gave her a weak smile. "Good morning Claire." She said as she set Melody down.

Dave noticed Alvin leaning on a carton of milk for support. He looked like he was gonna fall asleep any second. "Hey, you okay Alvin?"

Alvin looked at him. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Brittany gave Melody a piece of a cookie to nibble on. She remembered what Julie said. 'Baby chipmunks can eat about anything.' Brittany sat down, and sighed.

"You two okay?" Asked Claire.

The rest of the chipmunks left the couch and hopped on the table, where the rest of them were. They looked at Brittany and Alvin, who basically looked like zombies, because of their lack of sleep. Jeanette and Eleanor went over to Melody while Simon and Theodore looked at their brother.

"Whoa. You guys looked like you haven't slept all night!" Exclaimed Theodore, earning a bad look from Alvin.

"No kidding." Agreed Simon, getting a bad look from Alvin as well.

"It sure seems like that." Mumbled Brittany.

Dave spoke up. "Well, that's the art of parenthood."

Brittany and Alvin just groaned out loud, causing everyone else to either laugh, or smirk. They all looked at the baby, who was sitting there, eating her cookie, looking as innocent as possible.

Jeanette giggled. Melody was sitting in Eleanor's lap now. "Melody kept you up all night? How much harm could she possibly do to you guys?"

Brittany gave her sister a bad look. How can she NOT see how tired and exhausted she and Alvin looked? "Oh, you guys have _no _idea."

* * *

**Sorry if it's not that good, I was kinda rushing through it so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer. But I hope you guys still liked it :D So please review! Thank youu guys! 3 :)**


	14. Toby

**Here's the next chapter! It has Toby in it. The chapter is pretty funny...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Amon23 ! Thank you for your amazing idea for this chapter! **

**Hope you guys will enjoy it !  
**

**

* * *

---12:00 PM, Sunday July 18---**

One week later...

It has been one week since Melody was born. Over the past few days, she has learned to sleep throughout the whole night, without waking up in the middle and crying until her parents couldn't take it anymore. Melody has gotten to know her family better, and everyone just adored her. And Melody was growing up fast. Well, not _fast_ fast, but fast as in she knows who's who in her family, she tries to say words (Although she can't), and she can pretty much crawl to one place or another. Not walk, crawl.

And over the past week, Melody's characteristics have become a lot more clear. She is sweet, and loving, like Brittany. But she can be a bit demanding sometimes. Like, if she doesn't get what she wants, Melody would throw a fit, just like Brittany. But she has Alvin's dare devil-ness, and she can hardly ever stay still in one spot, just like her dad.

All the chipmunks were sitting on the couch, watching random cartoons, while Dave and Claire were in the kitchen. Julie and Toby were coming over soon.

"Melody, stay still." Said Brittany. Melody was on her lap, while Brittany tried putting a hair clip in Melody's hair, but the baby just couldn't stay still.

Melody fidgeted around on her mother's lap, as she tried to grab her own feet. Brittany sighed.

Eleanor giggled. "Here, give it to me."

Brittany handed the hair clip to her sister, and Eleanor clipped it into Melody's hair. Brittany smiled. "Finally, thanks Ellie."

Melody reached her hand towards her head, touched the hair clip, and pulled it right off, throwing it to the side, accidentally hitting Theodore in the nose.

Theodore wrinkled his nose. "Ouch."

Brittany gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, Theo." She turned to Melody and said, "Mel, that wasn't very nice."

Melody giggled.

Brittany sighed. "Okay, let's try this again." She said as she carefully clipped the hair clip into Melody's hair. "There, now don't touch it, okay?"

Then Melody reached towards her head, again, and pulled the hair clip right off. She giggled, as if she was trying to annoy Brittany on purpose. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette all laughed at Brittany's reaction.

Brittany sighed out loud. She turned Melody around so she was looking right at her. "Mel, you're just like your daddy, you know that?"

Melody cracked a tiny smile, as if she knew what Brittany was telling her.

Brittany looked at Alvin. "Great, our daughter has your attitude."

Alvin laughed once, and shrugged. "Hey, it's a gift."

Brittany rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention back to Melody, who was innocently staring right back at her. Brittany smiled at her at picked her up to nuzzle her face against Melody's. "But I love you."

Then Claire popped her head into the living room. "Alvin, Britt? Can we talk to you guys for a minute?"

Brittany and Alvin looked at each other, confused.

"Um, sure." Said Brittany, as she handed Melody over to Jeanette. "Hold her first, I'll be back."

She and Alvin hopped off the couch and went into the kitchen, where Dave and Claire were.

Jeanette sighed in affection as she held her niece in her arms. "Melody, you're so adorable."

Of course, Brittany's pregnancy was an enormous shock to all of them, but they couldn't help but love Melody with all their hearts. She was their niece, the daughter of Alvin and Brittany. Melody had no idea how lucky she was to have the most loving aunts and uncles any baby could ever have.

Simon smiled. "Of course she is." He said, as he touched Melody's tummy, making her giggle hysterically.

Melody loved being the center of attention. She loved it when people cooed at her and praised her. She is so much like Alvin and Brittany.

Eleanor touched Melody's cheek. "I remember the day Brittany told us she was pregnant."

Theodore laughed lightly. "Oh yeah, I remember. That was pretty...intense. But we have the best niece anyone could ever have."

Dave and Claire were standing by the counter, so Alvin and Brittany hopped on the counter and looked at them.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it." Exclaimed Alvin.

Dave sighed. "No one's in trouble, Alvin. Claire and I just need to talk to you two first."

Brittany and Alvin just looked at them, waiting for them to start talking.

"Okay, you know that Julie and Toby are coming over today for lunch, right? So we want the both of you to try and act like mature parents in front of Julie. After all, she did deliver Melody. Just to show her that you guys are responsible to take care of your own daughter." Said Claire.

Alvin scoffed. "We're responsible."

Dave and Claire said nothing. They knew that statement wasn't true. Even Brittany didn't agree with Alvin.

"Oh, and Toby doesn't know about Melody yet, and you know how Toby can get. He can be a bit...immature. So if he starts making jokes, please don't play along with him - okay Alvin?" Said Dave.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Alvin answered.

One hour later...

The doorbell rang, and Claire answered the door. Julie and Toby were standing on the other side.

"Julie, Toby!" Said Claire, as she as Julie embraced in a friendly hug.

"Hi!" Exclaimed Julie. "So, how's it been with...you know."

Claire giggled. "Oh, it's been pretty hectic. But everything's fine. Please come in."

Julie and Toby walked into the Seville house, and made themselves at home. Dave walked in and greeted them.

"Hey guys! I'll go get the kids so we can have lunch." Said Dave.

He walked through the hallway, and found all the chipmunks in the boys room. "Guys, Julie and Toby are here."

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore all hopped off the bed and went back to the kitchen to greet Julie and Toby. Dave looked at Brittany and Alvin, who were just casually walking to the door. Melody was fast asleep in Brittany's arms.

"Remember what we told you two, alright?" Asked Dave.

They nodded. "Yeah, we know Dave." Sighed Alvin.

Once they entered the kitchen, Julie automatically smiled at Brittany and Alvin. She just adored the sight of Brittany holding the baby, but too bad Melody was asleep.

Toby was sitting at the table, with a Nintendo DS in his hands, of course.

"Hey, guys." Said Dave as he took a seat across from his cousin.

"What's for lunch?" Asked Julie.

"Sandwiches!" Exclaimed Theodore.

Julie giggled. Claire smiled at them. "Theo and Eleanor helped me make lunch earlier." She said. She turned to the two green clad chipmunks. "C'mon guys, let's go get the sandwiches. They're in the fridge."

Claire, Eleanor and Theodore all disappeared into the kitchen,

Dave cleared his throat, hinting that Alvin should say Hi to Toby. Alvin rolled his eyes in return, but hopped onto the table anyways.

"Hey, Toby!" Said Alvin.

Toby lost focus on his game and stared at the red chipmunk in front of him. "Oh, hey Alvin." He turned back to his DS. "What's up?"

Brittany hopped onto the table with them. Alvin shrugged. "Nothing. It's summer vacation."

Toby nodded. "Oh, I see." His eyes suddenly widened as he started to press the buttons on the DS more intensely. "Shoot! GO, GO, GO! What are you doing? You drive like my grandmother!" He yelled at the DS.

Julie sighed and snatched the DS from his hands. She felt super embarrassed that Toby was still acting like a little boy.

Toby gave her a look. "What was that? I was winning!"

Julie rolled her eyes. "Toby, honestly..."

Toby rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned to the chipmunks, and was automatically confused when he saw Brittany. "Hey, Brittany. What are you holding?"

Brittany giggled and reached out to show him Melody.

Toby squinted his eyes. He saw a tiny baby chipmunk, dressed in a light pink satin dress. "Is that a baby chipmunk?"

Brittany nodded. "She's sleeping right now."

Then Toby turned to Dave. "Whoa, you got them a little sister?"

Jeanette and Simon, who were standing at the side, snickered at that. Dave rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No...Alvin, you tell him." Said Dave.

Toby raised his eyebrows and looked at Alvin.

Alvin had a smug smile on his face. "Um, this...she's...um, the baby is our daughter. Mine and Brittany's daughter. Melody."

Toby had the most shocked expression on his face. "WHAT?"

Julie put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. She and Dave started to explain everything to him. From the time when they found out Brittany was pregnant, to the time when she was going into labor, and to when Julie helped deliver Melody.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Toby turned to Brittany and Alvin. "Daughter? You two have a daughter?"

Brittany giggled nervously. "Yeah..."

"Whoa." Said Toby. "That...is...so...COOL!"

"What?" Dave exclaimed, staring at his cousin.

"Ha, if any of the Chipettes got pregnant, of course Brittany would be first." Said Toby.

"Hey!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What? It's true!" He turned to Alvin. "I always knew something was up between you two."

Alvin chuckled. "Yeah, I think _everyone_ did."

Dave's eyes narrowed. "Alvin..."

"I didn't know you and Brittany would get so feisty so soon." Said Toby.

Alvin laughed. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

"Alvin!" Brittany snapped.

"Hey, and-" Toby began to say, but Julie slapped him before he could say anything else.

"Ow..." He complained.

Dave gave Toby a bad look. "Toby, please don't give them anymore ideas."

"Yeah, one baby chipmunk is enough for now." Said Claire from the kitchen.

Toby ignored Dave. "Can I see her?" He asked.

"Sure." Said Brittany. Toby held his palms out, and Brittany gently placed Melody in them.

"Whoa, she's so tiny!" Exclaimed Toby. "When was she born?"

"Just last week." Answered Brittany.

"Wow." He said.

"Toby, you better not say this to anyone." Said Dave.

Toby arched an eyebrow. He handed Melody over to Alvin. "Why not? The public don't know about this yet?"

Alvin and Brittany shook their heads. Then Claire, Eleanor and Theodore walked into the room. Claire was holding a plate filled with sandwiches. They all gathered around the dining room table, and began lunch.

Brittany took a bite into her sandwich. "Mm, Theo, Ellie, you guys make the BEST sandwiches ever."

Eleanor smiled in return. "We know." She giggled.

Then suddenly, Melody slowly woke up. She found that she was in Alvin's arm, so she reached up to her daddy, trying to get attention. Alvin felt something touch his arm. He looked down and saw Melody's big brown eyes staring back at him.

"Someone's awake." He said.

Julie, who was sitting behind him, just adored Melody. "She's so cute! She's looking more like Alvin and Brittany each day!"

Toby spoke up. "Okay, so Alvin and Brittany have a baby now. So what about Theodore and Eleanor? And Simon and Jeanette? Will we expect babies from you guys?"

Dave wanted to throw something at his cousin. Claire just sat there, with her mouth wide open. Julie smacked her forehead.

On the other hand, Theodore and Simon felt like throwing up, while Eleanor and Jeanette sat there, with a blank expression on their face. The four chipmunks just lost their appetite.

Toby noticed the silence. "What did I say?"

Eleanor blinked once. "No, no no no no. Jeanette and I are not getting pregnant, anytime soon." She shuddered.

Jeanette nodded in agreement. "No way."

"Yeah, we're not like that. That's Alvin and Brittany's job." Said Simon.

Theodore said nothing. This topic was creeping him out. Poor thing...

Alvin laughed. "You guys are saying it as if it's a bad thing."

Simon shrugged. "Well, to us it is. We're WAY too young to have kids. But you and Brittany didn't think first before doing it."

"Yeah, but whatever. Let's not talk about this." Said Jeanette. Like Theodore, this topic was grossing her out. She turned to Toby. "Claire's right. One baby chipmunk is enough for this family."

Toby laughed. "Oh." He turned to Alvin and Brittany. "Knowing you two, I bet Melody's gonna have some siblings pretty soon, right?"

"TOBY!" Exclaimed Dave and Julie at the same time.

Toby held his hands out in defense. "Hey, just sayin'."

Alvin laughed. "Hmm, not a bad idea, right Brittany?"

Brittany looked at him, with her mouth dropped open. "ALVIN!"

Dave sighed out loud. "Alvin, seriously." He was not in the mood for these kinds of jokes.

Alvin laughed. "I was just kidding!"

* * *

**LOL don't you just love the way Toby and Alvin joke around ? :)**

**Thank you for reading guys :) Please review, thankyou!  
**


	15. First word

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Oh, gotta say something first. Someone asked if I had another account. But no. This is my one and only fanfiction account. Just to let you guys know...**

**and something else, um, there is another story out there, much similar to mine (Actually like, really similar), and it just kinda made me upset how someone would go and steal the plot of this story, and the dialogue of this story to use in THEIR story, without my permission. I mean, come on! Who does that? That's not cool. You don't steal other people's stories! Oh, and his/her username is much similar to mine. I'm not gonna mention who it is. That's why someone thought I had another FF account, but I don't. So yeah...**

**To that person : Please don't steal my story! Please...**

**All my chapters are dedicated to ALL of you guys :) But for this chapter, a special dedication to Amon23, dynamiteboom12345 and RudySpino . Thanks for letting me use some of your guy's ideas!  
**

**

* * *

-9:00 AM, Sunday July 25-**

One week later...

Dave and Claire were out grocery shopping (Yes, they go grocery shopping this early). And the other four chipmunks were in the living room watching TV. Alvin, Brittany and melody were asleep in the Chipette's room. Brittany snuggled up to her pillow. She loved sleep, especially when there were no distractions. Alvin, who was sleeping beside her, was fast asleep as well. Melody was in her crib. Claire 'made' a little crib for Melody, which was now placed on the nightstand beside Brittany's bed.

Alvin suddenly woke up when he felt something touch his nose. He tried shaking it off, but something still continued to touch him. "Brittany, stop it..."

But Brittany didn't say anything. She was fast asleep. Alvin felt something touch his nose again. With a sigh, Alvin's eyes fluttered open and was instantly shocked to see his daughter right in front of his face.

"Melody!" Alvin exclaimed. He sat up and put Melody on his lap. "How did you get out of your crib?" He looked over at the clock. "Great, it's 9 in the morning. Thanks Mel." He sighed.

Melody giggled, while a devilish smirk was on her face. She looked so much like Alvin.

Alvin sighed. "You're such a dare devil, just like me." He said. He looked over at Brittany, who continued to sleep.

Melody touched his face, as if she was telling him that she needed something.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, yawning.

Of course, Melody was still a baby, so she didn't understand a word Alvin was saying. She just stared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, yawning again. "Come on, let's go."

He picked Melody up, and they walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He heard the sounds on cartoon voices coming from the TV, and voices of Theodore, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette. Alvin sighed. It was 9 in the morning! Why'd they have to get up so early?

Alvin walked over to the fridge and asked, "Okay Mel, what do you want?"

As soon as they heard Alvin's voice, Eleanor and Jeanette came running into the kitchen, with a huge smile on their face when they saw Melody. In other words, Jeanette and Eleanor just ADORED their niece with all their heart. It was pretty clear that they'd do anything for little Melody.

Eleanor gasped and walked over to Alvin. "Melody, what are you doing up so early?" She cooed as she 'stole' the baby out of Alvin's arms.

"I could say the same to you guys." Muttered Alvin.

Jeanette looked at him. "Is Brittany awake?"

Alvin shook his head. "Nope. Melody just woke up."

Eleanor sighed and giggled at Melody, who was fussing around in her arms. "I'm guessing she's hungry?"

Alvin sighed. He could always rely on them to take care of Melody. "Yeah. I, um...I was just about to give her some food..."

Jeanette giggled. "Oh, don't worry Alvin. We'll take it from here."

"Yeah, we'll take care of her." Said Eleanor.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I mean, she's a handful, and-"

Eleanor laughed. "Alvin, it sounds like you don't trust us."

"What? Of course I do." Alvin fired back

"Then you wouldn't be complaining about this." Jeanette said. "Anyways, you just go back to bed before you-know-who wakes up, and starts spazzing at everyone."

Alvin laughed. She was right. Brittany does get a little dangerous when she wakes up early in the morning. "Ah, alright. Thanks guys." He said, and walked back to the bedroom, relieved to find Brittany still fast asleep.

He jumped on the bed, and plopped down beside her. He sighed. Alvin just stayed like that for about 15 minutes before realizing that he was dead bored. He sat up and looked around the room. It was completely silent. The door was locked, and he and Brittany were the only ones in the room. He looked over at his girlfriend, who was still fast asleep. Then a quick idea came to Alvin. He didn't know if he should do it, but...he did anyways.

He decided to have a little fun.

Alvin turned to Brittany and leaned down, placing his lips on her shoulder. Brittany's ear flinched, but she didn't wake up. Alvin smirked to himself. He began to move his lips from her shoulder, to the side of her neck, all the way to her throat.

Brittany suddenly sighed. She slowly woke up from the tiny amount of pleasure she was feeling, but suddenly snapped wide awake, realizing that someone's lips were on her. Her quickly pushed Alvin away from her, and stared at him in horror.

"Alvin! What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you too."

She sighed in disgust and got up, and walked to Melody's crib. But her eyes widened she she noticed that her daughter was gone. "Oh my god, where's Melody?"

"What?" Asked Alvin.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Melody! You know, our _daughter_."

"She's in the living room with Elle and Jeanette. Don't have a panic attack, jeez." Alvin muttered.

"Why is she there?" Brittany asked.

"She woke up, so I took her into the kitchen, but Eleanor and Jeanette said that they wanted to take care of her. So I let them, and here I am." Alvin explained.

Brittany signed and sat beside Alvin. She snuggled up to him. "Alvin, you're such a sweet dad..."

Alvin sighed and smiled. "I know." He said.

Her fingers began to trace the big yellow 'A' on Alvin's sweater. "Hmm, and for being such a good dad, you deserve a little something for me."

Alvin looked down at her. _Thank god she's in the mood._ "Really? What is it?" He asked curiously, with a smile swept across his face.

Brittany sat up and kissed Alvin on the nose. "There." She said, and she laid back down beside him.

Alvin gave her a look. "That's it?"

Brittany looked at him back. "What do you mean 'that's it'? What more do you want?" She exclaimed.

Alvin gave her a seductive look. "You know what I want..."

Brittany giggled and pushed him away. "I know that look. But no. You haven't earned it yet."

"Earned WHAT?" Alvin exclaimed. "You just said that I'm a good dad."

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, so? That doesn't mean you can get what you're asking for." She said in a sing-song voice.

Alvin groaned out loud. "Britt, I think it should be illegal to tease your boyfriend in such a tempting way."

Brittany giggled. "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything! You're the one who has dirty thoughts running across your mind."

Alvin sighed and pulled her closer. "C'mon Britt." He whispered in her ear. "I know you want to. And besides, we haven't done this in such a _long_ time."

That made Brittany's fur ruffle up a bit. She looked at him and said, "I think it's illegal to tease your girlfriend in such a tempting way."

Alvin rolled his eyes and just leaned in and kissed her. Brittany kissed him back, in a more aggressive way. Their tongues began to wrestle around with each other until they lost control of their breathing.

Brittany pushed him away. "Alvin..." She said, trying to slow her breathing down. "I didn't know you wanted me _this_ bad."

Alvin laughed. "You have no idea."

Brittany giggled and nuzzled her face into Alvin's neck. "Mm, you know, we're alone in this room. I think we should take advantage of it, don't you?" She said, looking up at him.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Finally."

Brittany reached up and kissed Alvin. "But, we have to be quiet, alright?"

Alvin smirked. "_I_ have no problem with that. But you, on the other hand..."

Brittany opened her mouth in shock and playfully slapped him. "Alvin! That is so not true!"

Alvin laughed and hovered over Brittany and gave her a long passionate kiss. "It is true, trust me."

Brittany just rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said, before pulling him by his hoodie to return the kiss.

Alvin wrapped his arms around her, while they began to kiss. He felt Brittany's hands travel up his hoodie, and pulled it right over his head. Alvin smiled against Brittany's lips, and he pulled her on top of her. They rolled around on the bed, taking each other's clothes off, and throwing it on the ground.

And you guys know the rest...

2 hours later... (11:30 AM)

The rest of the chipmunks, including Melody, were in the living room, watching their weekly dose of cartoons. Melody was sitting in Simon's lap, while she held her favorite peach rattle in her hand. A couple of minutes ago, Melody was playfully waving her rattle around, while she giggled contagiously. But now, she silently sat in her uncle's lap, with her rattle placed beside her.

Theodore noticed Melody's silence. "Uh oh, what's wrong Mel?"

Melody looked at her green clad uncle, but said nothing. She didn't even make any baby cooing sounds.

"Awww, Melody!" Jeanette said, taking her out of Simon's arms. "What's wrong?"

Melody didn't make eye contact with her aunt. She just stared at the floor.

Jeanette looked at Eleanor. "Uh oh, I think something's wrong."

Eleanor sighed and took Melody out of Jeanette's arms. She looked at her baby niece and said, "Melody, what happened?"

Again, Melody did nothing. She just continued to stare at the floor.

Eleanor looked at the rest of the chipmunks, who were all staring back in confusion. "I've never seen her like this."

"Me neither." Said Simon.

Eleanor cradled Melody in her arms. She looked at Jeanette. "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Is she sick?" Asked Jeanette.

Eleanor placed her hand on Melody's forehead, then shook her head. "She feels fine to me."

"Maybe she's hungry." Said Theodore.

Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor looked at him.

"What?" Asked Theodore innocently.

"Theo, we just fed her like, three meals! She can't possibly be hungry again!" Said Eleanor.

"Oh, maybe it's _me_ that's hungry." Said Theodore, getting a sigh from Simon.

Eleanor sighed and looked down at the baby. Melody was now staring back up at her. Her golden honey brown eyes were big, and it had a look of sadness to it. Her face expression said it all.

"Uh oh, I think I know what's wrong." Said Eleanor.

"What?" Asked Jeanette.

Eleanor looked down at Melody. "Mel, do you miss your mommy and daddy?"

Melody looked down again, as if she was saying yes.

Jeanette smiled. "Oh, of course!"

"Mommy..."

Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette froze. That voice, they never heard it before. It sounded so high pitch, so new - it couldn't be one of them. But they did know who it did belong to. Melody. They all gasped. Did they just hear Melody say 'Mommy'? They all stared at the baby.

"Did-did-did-she..." Jeanette stuttered.

"Did she just say 'Mommy'?" Theodore exclaimed, finishing Jeanette's sentence.

Eleanor squealed. "Oh my god! She just said her first word! We have to tell Alvin and Brittany!"

"Wait." Jeanette exclaimed. "What if they're still asleep? You know how grumpy those two get when we wake them up early in the morning."

Eleanor sighed. "Who cares? Besides, it's Melody's first word!"

"Fine..." Jeanette sighed. "But I'm not taking the blame when they get mad at us."

They all started to make their way down the hallway, towards the Chipette's room.

Inside the room...

Alvin and Brittany were fully dressed (Thank God), and they were just lying side by side on the bed. Brittany snuggled up to him and yawned.

"Wow, that was amazing. But it made me kinda sleepy though..." She sighed.

Alvin laughed. "It made you tired? Gee, that's offensive Britt."

Brittany rolled her eyes and hugged him. "You know what I mean. It took so much energy outta me."

Before Alvin could respond, there was a knock on the door. Brittany looked at him, then jumped off the bed, and jumped on the door knob to unlock the door. She smiled when she saw the rest of the chipmunks there, especially her daughter.

"Hey. We didn't wake you guys up, did we?" Asked Eleanor.

When Melody saw Brittany, she started to stir about in Eleanor's arms, trying to reach towards her mother.

"Nah, don't worry about it. We woke up like, 5 minutes ago." She lied.

Eleanor looked at Jeanette. "I told you."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Anyways, guess what?"

Alvin jumped off the bed and stood with the rest of the chipmunks. Brittany looked at her sister. "What?"

"Melody said her first word!" Theodore exclaimed, behind Jeanette.

"What?" Alvin and Brittany said together.

Brittany looked like she was about to explode with happiness. "Oh my god, what word?"

"I bet it's daddy." Alvin said, leaning against the door.

Eleanor smiled. "See for yourself."

Brittany smiled and reached for Melody. Melody eagerly traveled from Eleanor's arms, to Brittany's arms. Melody snuggled against Brittany chest while she hugged her peach rattle.

Brittany looked at her daughter. "Okay Melody. Say it! Say it to mommy."

But Melody said nothing. She just continued to lie in Brittany's arms. Brittany looked at the rest of the chipmunks. "Are you sure she said something?"

Simon nodded. "We're sure. We all heard it."

Brittany looked down at her again. "What did she say?"

Eleanor smiled at her sister. "You just have to wait and find out."

Brittany gave her sister a bad look. "Eleanor! What-"

"Oh, is that Dave and Claire?" Wondered Jeanette out loud. She pulled Theodore by one arm, and Simon by the other. "Come on guys, let's help them with the groceries." Then they disappeared down the hall.

Eleanor smiled at Alvin and Brittany. "See you guys later!" Then she ran after the other three chipmunks.

"Eleanor!" Brittany yelled, but it was no use.

Alvin looked at Melody and Brittany. "I bet she said 'daddy'." He said, then he walked down the hall, and into the living room.

Brittany sighed and looked at Melody. She kissed her on the nose. "Well, whatever you said Melody, it doesn't matter. I still love you." She said. But deep inside her, she wanted to know really badly.

That night...(10:30 PM)

All day, Brittany has been trying to get either Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon or Theodore to tell her what Melody said. Brittany also tried convincing Melody to say the word again, but it didn't happen.

Brittany placed Melody on Alvin's lap. Brittany sighed and rested her head on Alvin's shoulder. "Melody, please say it..."

Alvin laughed. "Just let it go, Britt. She'll probably say it tomorrow, or something."

Brittany groaned. "But I want to hear it now." She said, mentally screwing the rest of the chipmunks for not telling her what Melody's first word was.

Alvin sighed. "Just relax."

Brittany sighed out loud. "Fine, fine." She got up, took Melody from Alvin, and carried her to her crib. "This little one needs to get some sleep."

Alvin yawned. "Same here."

Brittany gently placed Melody in her crib. She wrapped the blanket around her, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Melody was still staring up at her.

Brittany smiled. "Sleep tight, alright?"

Then a tiny smile formed on Melody's face. "Mommy..."

Alvin sat up and looked at Brittany, and the crib she was standing beside. "WHAT?" He exclaimed in disappointment.

Brittany looked at her daughter, with her mouth wide open. "Mel, you just said 'Mommy'." Inside, Brittany was exploding with excitement.

"That's not fair!" Alvin exclaimed.

Melody smiled and snuggled into her bed, and quickly fell asleep, leaving a huge smile on Brittany's face. "She just said 'Mommy'."

Alvin sighed and laid back down. "That's not fair..." He repeated, not even considering the fact that his daughter just said her first word.

Brittany smiled and gently stroked Melody's cheek. "I love you, forever and ever."

* * *

**I hope that was a good chapter! I threw in a little 'dirty' scene for Amon23 and RudySpino. So did you guys like it?**

**And thank you dynamiteboom12345 for letting me use your stuff! Melody loves her peach rattle! LOL :)**

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review!  
**


	16. Ian Hawke is back

**Hey guys! A little something before you read the chapter. The last chapter, I said stuff about someone copying my work. But now, that's over. IWubtheChipmunks and I have gotten things all settled down :D so no worries anymore...**

**As you can see, I changed the story's summary. I felt like it was time to change it, since the plot of the story is building up. Yeah, so...sorry for the late update, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

-2:00 PM, Sunday August 1-**

One week later...

Dave walked out of his bedroom, grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter, grabbed a light sweater from the rack, and made his way to the door.

Claire, who was sitting on the couch, looked at Dave. "Where are you going?"

"We're running low on food, so I figured that it's time to take another trip to the store. And besides, Eleanor and Theo are kinda _forcing_ me to go to the store anyway." Answered Dave.

Claire eyed the sweater in Dave's hand. "Dave, it's 77ºF outside. You can't possibly need a sweater right now."

Dave shrugged. "Who knows? I might get cold."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine."

Dave smiled, then looked at the chipmunks, who were sitting on the couches across from Claire. "Okay, are there any last minute things you want me to buy?"

"Toaster waffles!" Exclaimed Theodore.

"Theodore, we just bought toaster waffles - yesterday." Dave sighed. "Anything else?"

Then Brittany came up with an idea. "Dave?"

Dave looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Well, ever since Melody was born, she never stepped out of this house. So I think this will be a good opportunity for her to get out." Said Brittany. "So can we come with you?"

Dave looked at the pink clad chipette standing by his feet. "Uh, I don't know Brittany...we're trying to avoid public as much as possible right now. I don't think Melody is ready for the spotlight."

Brittany frowned. "Please Dave?"

Dave looked at Alvin, and sighed. "I dunno...Alvin?"

Alvin, who had Melody in his lap, looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to let Melody out in public so soon?" Asked Dave.

Alvin shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, it only takes you like, an hour to go grocery shopping, so why not?"

Dave sighed. "Okay, fine. But once we get in there, we buy the things we need, then get out. I don't want the whole world finding out about Melody so soon."

"Don't worry Dave. No one's gonna find out. And besides, who goes to the grocery store, at 77ºF, on a sunny day like this?" Asked Alvin. "...besides you."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever Alvin. Come on, let's get in the car."

Dave, Brittany, Alvin and Melody get inside Dave's car. Melody had never seen a car, let alone be in one. So the whole ride was a pretty cool experience for her. Once they arrive at the store, Dave gets a cart and lets Alvin, Brittany and Melody ride in it **(Like the one in the first movie, where the boys are in the shopping cart, stocking up on waffles)**.

"Okay, milk, cheese..." Dave said, as he placed the needed dairy products in the cart. "...yogurt..."

"Ice cream!" Said Alvin.

"No." Dave answered simply.

"But it's sooo hot outside!" Complained Alvin.

"No, Alvin." Said Dave.

Alvin groaned. "You're no fun, Dave."

Dave ignored his son's comment, and made his way down to the fruits section. "Okay, guys stay here. I need to ask the clerk something."

"No problem, go ahead." Said Alvin, and Dave disappeared around the corner.

Brittany smiled at Melody, who was twisting and turning her head in every direction, amazed at the new place she was at. Brittany leaned over to Alvin. "She's so adorable."

Alvin laughed. "Of course she is. She's so much like me."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous that her first word was 'mommy'."

Alvin scoffed. "I don't care."

"Yeah you do."

"So?" Fired Alvin.

Brittany sighed and kissed Melody on the cheek. "I don't know how I'm gonna survive 6 hours of school everyday without you, Mel."

Alvin groaned. "School. Ugh, don't remind me."

"School starts next month." Said Brittany.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Oh joy."

Brittany smiled. "Yeah, but the hard part of school will be leaving Melody at home."

"She'll be with Claire." Said Alvin.

"Yeah...but I'll miss her." Said Brittany, holding Melody close to her.

Melody snuggled up to Brittany, as if she was saying 'I love you' to her.

-

While Dave was talking to a person who worked at the store, there was a man in the isle next to the one Brittany, Alvin and Melody were. It was the vegetable section. The man had his own cart in front if him, and it was filled with different types of food. It was just a regular old shopping cart, with regular food in it. Typical right?

No. But the man was not just a regular man. He was pretty much a big part of the Chipmunk's and Chipette's lives. Not in a good way, in a bad way.

And that man, was Ian Hawke.

"Hmm, corn, tomatoes, beans...what else?" Ian wondered to himself as he walked along the isle. "Aha, potatoes." He placed a bag of potatoes in his cart. He looked at his shopping list. Next it said, 'fruits'.

Ian made his way to the fruits section, but stopped when he heard an oddly familiar voice.

"Melody, say daddy!" He heard a familiar squeaky voice say.

He heard a sigh, a girlish one. "Alvin, you're scaring her. Stop it."

"I'm not scaring her, Brittany. Maybe you are." He heard the first voice say.

"Shut up." He heard the more girlish voice say again.

Ian stood there, dead in his tracks. Those voices - why couldn't they leave him alone? Those voices were the reasons why he lost his Hollywood home, and everything else he had in his life. He couldn't believe his ears. "Brittany, Alvin." Ian sneered their names.

But one thing was on his mind. "But who's Melody?"

Ian let go of his cart, and slowly crept around the corner. And there they were. His worst enemies. He couldn't believe they were right in front of them. If they weren't in public, Ian just wanted to go over there and kidnap them, just like his two failed attempts in the past. They looked just the same, annoying and selfish. Still dressed up in red and pink. But Ian couldn't help but notice the small bundle of fur in Brittany's arms.

"Alvin, I love Melody more." Said Brittany.

"You don't know that. I love her more." Said Alvin.

"She's my daughter." Said Brittany.

"OUR daughter." Alvin said.

Brittany rolled her eyes and giggled. "I know, but still...I love her more."

Ian's mouth dropped open.

"Daughter? Since when?" He gasped. He leaned in closer to hear the two chipmunk's conversation again.

Brittany sighed. "I don't know how we're gonna introduce Melody to the public, Alvin. I'm kinda scared."

"Why are you scared?" Wondered Alvin.

"Alvin, we're only in high school. We're one of the most famous singers on the planet. We're teenagers, and we have a baby - a baby no one but our family knows about. Do I really have to go through this with you again? Or do you understand?" Said Brittany.

Alvin didn't directly answer her. "Yeah, I know. But the media _will_ know about this soon...we can't keep her a secret any longer."

Brittany sighed. "Imagine what people will say at school."

"Yeah, I know." Alvin said. He imagined what the jocks, most likely Ryan, would say about this. But he shook it off. He didn't care about the jocks anymore - they were all stupid.

Melody touched Brittany's face. "Mommy?"

Brittany looked down at her and smiled. "Yes?"

Melody tilted her head.

Brittany sighed. "Mommy's just confused right now, Mel. But I'm fine."

Ian had his mouth wide open as he stared at the chipmunks. He couldn't believe that those two had a baby, one that they were keeping from the world. He was the one who introduced the Chipettes to the Chipmunks. If he hadn't enrolled Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette into West Eastman, they wouldn't of met the Chipmunks. And now, since Alvin and Brittany were together, they have a baby. Ian felt responsible for this, in a good way - in an evil way.

Ian chuckled darkly. "They didn't..." He said, but there wasn't any other way to have a baby. "They did."

He saw the baby chipmunk climb out of Brittany's arm, and into Alvin's arms. Ian stared in amazement. Not about Melody, but just about this whole thing. Alvin and Brittany, and a baby? Yeah, something you could expect from those two, but really...so soon? And the public don't know about this either, well, aside from Ian now.

"Hmm, I wonder what _will_ happen once the public find out about Melody." Wondered Alvin.

Brittany sighed. "Then our lives are over."

Alvin sighed too. "Teen pregnancy, ugh."

Brittany rolled her eyes, and stole Melody from him. "Hey, you got me pregnant, so stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining." Muttered Alvin. "And besides, you talked me into doing _it_."

Brittany's mouth fell open. "WHAT? Alvin Seville, that is SUCH a lie! I'm not that type of person, uh, chipmunk, who would do that! _You_ talked me into doing _it_ with _you_, what are you talking about?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Please."

"Al-_vin_." Brittany muttered darkly between her teeth. "Can we stop talking about this?"

"Hey, you started it." Alvin chuckled.

"You're lucky I have our daughter in my arms, because if I didn't, you'd be dead right now." Brittany threatened him.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before."

"Ugh." Brittany sighed.

Ian continued to 'spy' on them. The words 'teen pregnancy' stood out. He smiled to himself. He had a plan. Then he heard a familiar voice. A _very_ familiar voice.

"Okay, guys. All we need to do is check out, and go home." The man's voice said.

David Seville.

"Alrighty Dave." Answered Alvin.

Ian watched them as Dave - the man who use to be his best friend, the man who ruined his life - started to move the cart slowly as he talked to the chipmunks in the cart.

"So, how did Mel like the supermarket?" Dave asked.

"I'm sure she had fun." Brittany said, looking down at Melody.

"See Dave? We told you no one would see us." Said Alvin. "Melody is still safe and sound."

"Yeah, the public don't know about her, and they _won't_ know about her for a long time." Said Brittany.

Dave had to agree, just a little bit. Alvin was right. Who goes to the supermarket in the middle of the summer, while it was blazing hot? Couldn't they just hang out at the pool or something? Dave hardly saw anyone while they were browsing through the isles.

Dave sighed. "Yeah, you guys are right."

Then Dave walked the cart all the way to the check out line, away from Ian.

Ian chuckled in an evil way. "Melody, get ready for the public." He said.

Ian left his cart in the middle of the store, and walked back to his car, frantically driving to the nearest Hollywood Gossip Center. He saw a guy, one that probably works there, because he automatically recognized Ian.

"Hey, you're Ian Hawke, right?" The man asked.

Ian nodded. "The one and only."

"You work with the Chipmunks, right?" The guy asked.

"Well, I use to." Ian answered.

"The Chipettes?" Asked the guy.

Ian sighed. "Listen, I don't care about them. Any of them."

The man didn't look impressed. He changed his mood all of a sudden. He crossed his arms and said, "Okay then, what do you want?"

"Oh, have I got news for you." Ian said.

After telling the whole story to the guy, who told it to some other people, who obviously spread it around to some other news headlines, and other Hollywood Gossip Centers, and Hollywood magazine companies, Ian felt like he was gaining his fame once again. He was being thanked for telling them the news.

Ian walked out of the building and smiled. He fixed the collar on his shirt and said to himself, "Ian Hawke is back."

* * *

**Oh god, why does he have to ruin everything?**

**So what will Ian do? :P obvious answer...LOL**

**hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! Thank you!  
**


	17. The secret is out

**Next chapter! YAY :D Sorry if it's a bit short...but I hope you guys still like it!  
**

**You guys are the best! **

* * *

**-12:00 PM, Sunday August 8-**

One week later...

The Chipmunks, the Chipettes and Melody were all lounging in the kitchen. Dave and Claire were in the living room, watching random programs on TV. They were so grateful that the weather today wasn't as hot as it was last week. It was pretty cloudy outside, but the sun was still shining through.

"Oh my gosh, school starts in less than a month!" Jeanette exclaimed, happily.

Brittany and Alvin groaned. Their school, West Eastman, was probably the only place where the people didn't care if the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were famous. They've gained a bit of popularity when the won the Battle Of the Bands, but after that, they returned to being a nobody.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "School, yay." She said plainly.

"C'mon, Britt. It won't be that bad." Said Eleanor, who had Melody in her lap. Melody was playing with her favorite peach rattle. "We've survived a year of school before, it's not gonna be any different."

"It won't be bad for you guys. But for us..." She said, looking at Alvin. "...it's gonna be hard. We have to leave our daughter here."

"She's gonna be with Claire." Said Jeanette.

Brittany sighed. "I know. But I won't be able to see Melody for six hours everyday!"

"You'll see her when we get home." Said Eleanor.

"But still..." Brittany mumbled.

Alvin spoke up. "I just hope Ryan and the other jocks will leave us alone."

Simon laughed. "What are you talking about? You were the one who wanted to be like them, remember?"

"Shut up." Alvin fired at his brother.

Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and Brittany all laughed. Alvin just rolled his eyes.

In the living room with Dave and Claire...

Claire was sitting on one of the couches, reading one of her favorite books. Dave was sitting right beside her. He had the remote in his hand, and he was flipping through the different channels.

"There's nothing but re-runs on TV nowadays. There's never anything interesting going on in the world." Dave said.

Claire sighed. "If you're so bored, why don't you turn it off?"

"Nah, I'll get even more bored." Dave said, smiling because he knew he was getting on Claire's nerves.

Dave continued to flip through the channels, but then stopped when he saw Alvin and Brittany's faces on TV. He happened to stop at the news channel.

"Whoa, what's this?" Dave asked.

Claire looked up, and saw the TV. It looked like Brittany and Alvin were in the big headlines. She raised an eyebrow. "What's Brittany and Alvin doing on the news?"

"Ssh." Dave hushed her. "Let's listen."

The news program was now starting. A female reporter was on screen, with Alvin and Brittany's picture on the top right corner.

"Hey, you guys! Come in here for a sec." Dave called to the chipmunks.

They all came in running into the living room. They all gathered on the couch. Melody was fast asleep in Brittany's arms.

"What's wrong?" Asked Brittany.

Dave pointed to the screen. All six of them turned their attention to the TV, and were in complete shock to see Alvin and Brittany on the TV.

Alvin's eyes widened. "Whoa whoa whoa. What? Why are we making headlines?"

Dave eyed his son. "You tell us."

Alvin looked at him. "Dave, we didn't do anything. We swear! You know that! We've been stuck in this house ever since Melody was born."

"Well, with the exception of going to the supermarket last week." Brittany added.

The news report was now starting.

_The female reporter spoke. "Are the rumors true? Does Alvin, leader of Alvin and the Chipmunks, and his girlfriend Brittany, leader of the female counterpart group, have a daughter?"_

Everyone in the room went completely dead silent. They all stared at the TV in shock.

_"This rumor has started when a man, preferred not to share his name, told the Hollywood Gossip Center, that he saw Alvin and Brittany with a small baby chipmunk in their hands." The reporter said._

Brittany was trembling. What was happening? This couldn't be right! How did _anyone_ find out? "Alvin..." She squeaked, but no one heard her.

_"The man said that he thought Brittany was just holding her tail in her arms, but he realized that it was a baby when the small bundle of fur started to move." Said the reporter. "We asked the man if he's 100% sure that it's Alvin and Brittany's baby. It could of been another chipmunk that their 'father' David Seville found, and decided to adopt. But no. The man said that he overheard Brittany and Alvin talking, saying that the baby, Melody, is their daughter."_

Dave looked furious, all of them were. But Brittany looked scared, she felt terrified. Who could do such a thing?

_"So is it true? Do the two international sensations Alvin and Brittany have a baby - at such a young age? We interviewed the man who had started this 'rumor'. But could it be a rumor? Or is it another case of Hollywood teen pregnancy?"_

They all listened quietly, but Brittany could feel tears starting to rise. The man's face couldn't be seen on TV, but his voice was heard.

_The man spoke. "I was at the supermarket last Sunday. And suddenly, I heard a couple of voices. I recognized those voices, so I decided to go a little closer. And once I saw where the voices were coming from, I was absolutely shocked to see Alvin and Brittany sitting there. I figured that they were waiting for Dave Seville to finish grocery shopping."  
_  
They couldn't believe their ears. They knew that voice. They _all_ knew that voice.

_"I, personally, am NOT a fan of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. When I saw Alvin and Brittany, I noticed something moving around in Brittany's arms. I thought it was her tail, but I realized that it was a baby. The baby chipmunk moved from Brittany's arms to Alvin's." The man said, chuckling. "I didn't believe it was their daughter at first, but I listened into their conversation."_

"This isn't happening..." Brittany whispered through her teeth. "This can't be."

_"First I heard them talking about school. That was pretty normal, but then I heard them talking about their daughter, Melody. Alvin said something about teen pregnancy, and that's when I first learned that it was true. They do have a daughter. Brittany said that the only people that knew about Melody was them, and their family." The man said._

"That devil! How could he?" Claire exclaimed.

_"Then Alvin stared to rant about 'dirty' things. But I'll leave that out. Then Dave Seville came back, and asked them how things went. They said everything was fine, and that Melody was still safe and the media wouldn't find out about her." The man said. "But whoops, too late for that."_

Dave turned off the TV. It was silent for about a second. They all heard sniffling coming from someone. They turned to the sound, and saw Brittany crying.

"How could he do that?" Brittany said quietly.

Dave sighed in frustration. "Why did he do that? I can't believe he would do that!"

"DIRTY things? What the hell is that guy talking about?" Alvin spazzed.

Dave sighed and looked at his son. "Language, Alvin."

Alvin sighed back for an apology. "I just can't believe he'd tell everyone!"

They all knew who it was. Ian Hawke. They knew his voice too well to ignore it.

Brittany covered her face with her hands, while she still held Melody. "I can't believe it."

Alvin sighed. "That jerk. Just wait til I see him again. I'm gonna rip his eyeballs out." He muttered darkly.

They all knew what was gonna happen from now on. Millions of paparazzi crowding around their house. Millions of interviews trying to get a hold of them. Headlines, magazines, Hollywood Gossip shows would have Alvin, Brittany and Melody as their top story. And school - school was starting soon, and the news was out. Alvin didn't even want to think about how much bullying there would be. Not only to him, but the rest of them.

"What would our fans think?" Brittany said between sobs.

"Britt..." Jeanette said, giving her sister a comfortive hug, but Brittany was still trembling in shock.

"What would the whole world think?" Alvin said. This was it. Their lives were over.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Brittany asked, quietly. She hugged Melody closer to her.

"There's nothing else left to do than to face the public. There's no turning back now." Eleanor answered quietly.

Alvin angrily ran his paws through the fur on his head. "We're dead, Brittany. I don't know how I'm gonna face going back to school. Imagine all the humiliation."

Claire looked at her family. She felt so bad for Alvin and Brittany - especially Brittany. "Britt, you know that all of us will do anything to protect Melody. Nothing will hurt her."

Brittany sniffled. "Yeah, nothing will hurt her physically. But I don't want her in the spotlight. She's not ready to be the most talked about thing out there."

"The media can be a bit _too_ obsessive when it comes to Hollywood stars. Believe me, I know." Alvin said.

Everyone was silent again.

"I can't believe Ian would do that." Dave said, breaking the silence.

They all flinched. No one spoke of Ian's name in such a long time. To them, Ian was the devil. He was the king of the devils.

Brittany's heart sped up a lot. Her reputation as 'America's Sweetheart' would be gone right away. She didn't know what to do anymore. She felt like her life was over. All that effort of keeping Melody a secret, is gone.

Because now, _EVERYONE_ knows.

Claire cleared her throat. "Well, that's Ian. Once he loses, he'd do anything for revenge."

Dave sighed. "That idiot."

It was quiet in the household for such a long time. Brittany could feel all eyes on her. But all Brittany could focus on was Melody, who was fast asleep in her arms.

Alvin broke the silence when he sighed. "Eleanor's right. I guess there's nothing else to do but to admit the truth."

**That night at around 11 PM...**

Alvin came into the room, and found Brittany sitting on the bed, cradling Melody in her arms. But Brittany was still crying. Alvin sighed as he shut the door behind him. He hopped onto the bed and sat beside Brittany.

"Britt, you alright?" Asked Alvin quietly.

Brittany looked at him in disgust and annoyance. "How does this _not_ bother you, Alvin? Aren't you aware that the whole world know our secret now? And you're acting like you don't care! Imagine what people will say about us!"

"Brittany, listen-"

"No, you listen. People will get bad ideas about this now. People will think I'm a slut, and they'll think that you're some kind of jerk that would just knock me out for fun! Do you want people to think that of us?" Brittany asked, in a demanding sort of way. "Because we're not."

"I know, Britt." Alvin said.

"Now, people sill stop coming to our concerts, and we'll gain haters, and-"

"Brittany, stop. You don't know that. And that won't happen, I promise." Alvin said.

Brittany felt tears rise up again. "I'm sorry, Alvin." Brittany's voice was cracking. She looked down at their baby girl, who was innocently fast asleep. Poor Melody, she had no idea that she was now the most talked about thing in Hollywood - and all over the world.

Alvin wrapped one arm around Brittany. Brittany sighed as she buried her face in Alvin's soft brown fur. "Brittany, nothing will happen to her. I promise."

Brittany looked up at him. "Earlier, you said that the media can be a bit too obsessive. Alvin, we don't know what's gonna happen now. I bet tomorrow, or the day after that, there will be paparazzi's crowding in front of the house. We don't know what's gonna happen now."

Alvin didn't respond. He just continued to look at her.

Brittany looked at Melody. "Melody is more important than my own life now. She's more important than anything to me now. I don't want anything to hurt her." She sighed. "I don't wanna lose her."

"Britt, listen to me." Alvin said quietly. "We're not gonna lose her, I swear. She's our daughter, and as her dad, it's my job to protect her. I'll do anything, Britt. But I promise you, that nothing will ever come near her and touch her. She won't be abused by the paparazzi, or any of that. Okay?"

Brittany closed her eyes, and buried her face in Alvin's fur again. She nodded. "I'm sorry Alvin."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Asked Alvin.

"It's all my fault. I bet Ian was in the supermarket when we were there too, last week. If I could of kept my mouth shut, and let Dave go grocery shopping himself, none of this would of happened." Brittany exclaimed, looking at him. "This is all my fault. I wanted Melody to experience the outside world, because she has never been out of this house since she was born."

"Brittany..." Alvin tried comforting her.

"But no, all this happened because of me. I shouldn't of forced Dave for letting us go with him. And look what's happening now." Brittany said, trying her best not to cry in front of him.

"Brittany, please." Alvin said.

"Don't try making me feel better..." Brittany sniffled. "...because it'll make me feel even worse."

"Brittany, I know how you feel. She's my daughter too." Alvin said quietly.

Brittany put her head on his shoulder. "I know Alvin. But I don't know how you're so calm with everything, while I'm here, freaking out."

"Britt, I'll put my own life behind me anytime when it comes to you and Melody. I won't let anything, or anyone hurt you guys." Alvin told her.

Brittany closed her eyes.

"I promise." Alvin finished off.

Brittany took a deep sigh. She couldn't get this new feeling off her back. It was so frustrating, yet so embarrassing. Brittany didn't want to face the public now. She didn't want to do anymore concerts. She didn't want to go back to school. She didn't want to go to anymore red-carpet events. She didn't want to do anymore interviews. She didn't want to go to the recording studio anymore. She didn't even feel like leaving the room. She just wanted to hide until all of this was gone.

But this was Hollywood. Stories like this would go on forever...

* * *

**Oh god**

**Poor Melody :(**

**Poor Alvin and Brittany :(**

**IAN HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? OMG D:**

**Well, I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thank you !**

**OH! i have something to ask you guys...I have two one-shots, waiting to be posted. So should I post them soon? Or should I post them once this story is over? I dunno, you tell me :)  
**


	18. Paparazzi

**Hello ! Hey, remember when I asked you guys if I should post one of my oneshots? Well, I did ! It's called 'I believe in Love'. It's a Simon and Jeanette oneshot. Please read it! :)  
**

**But I have another one shot ready to be posted! And this time, it's an Alvin and Brittany oneshot! YAY ! So should I post that one soon?**

**okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's shorter than usual, but i hope you guys still like it!  
**

**

* * *

-12:00 PM, Monday August 16-**

A week later...

Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette were in the living room, feeding Melody her lunch. After the news went worldwide, Brittany had felt even more conscious and more protective over Melody, Alvin and herself. And not to mention the rest of their family. The media probably won't give any respect to their privacy. Brittany felt so bad. She felt like this was all her fault. And the worst thing was, that school was starting in a few weeks, and with the news out, her life is officially over.

Brittany didn't realize she was staring into space until Eleanor tugged on her arm.

"Britt, you alright?" Her sister asked.

Brittany looked at her sister, then smiled weakly. "Yeah, sorry. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now." She said quietly.

Jeanette, who had the baby in her arms, smiled sympathetically towards Brittany. "It's okay Britt. You know that we're here for you."

Brittany looked down and nodded. "My life is over. I never knew stardom could be so harsh." She bit her lip. She didn't want to think of all the things that had just happened over the summer. It changed her life.

"Well, that's Hollywood for ya." Said Jeanette.

Brittany threw her sister a bad glance. "Thanks, Jeanette. That made me feel a whole lot better."

Melody squirmed in Jeanette's arms. She reached towards Brittany.

Brittany sighed and took her daughter out of Jeanette's arms.

"Poor Melody." Eleanor said, stroking her niece's cheek. "She has no idea that she's the most talked about thing around the world now."

"But no one will ever go near her." Brittany hissed. "I won't let anything touch her."

Suddenly, Dave came barging through the door. He just came back from a small meeting but he looked like he was recently attacked. He looked tired, and his hair was in a mess.

Claire walked out of the kitchen to go greet him, but stood there confused when she saw him. "Dave?"

Dave held the wall for support. "Those people are crazy."

Alvin, Simon and Theodore came running from their bedroom, to the living room, but stopped when they saw the state their dad was in.

"Whoa, Dave. Did you just get attacked by a bear or something?" Asked Alvin.

"No." Said Dave. "But I just got attacked by a swarm of paparazzi."

Brittany felt her heart drop. "Oh no..."

"Wait, what?" Asked Claire, as she took Dave's arm and helped him sit on the couch across from where the girls were. "What happened?"

Dave cleared his throat. "Well, I was driving home from the meeting, and-"

"And how did that go?" Claire asked.

Dave sighed. "To be honest, I wasn't feeling comfortable. Do you know how many times they mentioned Alvin and Brittany today? It was suppose to be a board meeting! Not a Hollywood gossip group. I wanted to leave."

Alvin went to go sit beside Brittany. He knew she was feeling the pressure go to her, so he wanted to make her feel better. But no one could make her feel better with all this going around. All Brittany could do right now was listen to what Dave was saying.

"Then what?" Asked Claire.

"After that terrible meeting, I got into my car and drove back here. But when I pulled into the neighborhood, I saw a crowd of paparazzi crowding around our house." Dave said.

"Paparazzi? We didn't hear any noise outside." Said Claire. Then she got out of her seat and went to the nearest window. She peered around the curtain, and her mouth dropped open. There, she saw a huge crowd of people, obviously here to get some gossip about the news that had just been spilled into the public. "Oh my goodness."

Dave continued. "I got out of my car, and I felt like I was drowning. I had no room to move or breathe. I felt like Justin Bieber, or Lindsay Lohan, trying to avoid the paparazzi. It took me around 10 to 15 minutes just to walk from my car, to here."

Claire sat back down. "Oh my god..."

Alvin spoke up. "This is all because of Ian. That jerk _had_ to tell the whole world about Melody.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Claire.

"There's nothing to do anymore, Claire." Said Dave.

"I mean, what about school? Alvin, I'm guessing you don't want to go back to school." Said Claire.

Alvin nodded. "I don't." He said. The thought about his ex-friends, like Ryan and Jeremy, just gave him the shivers. He knew he was gonna get mentally, if not physically abused soon.

"But it's not like they can just drop out of school." Said Dave.

"Why not?" Asked Alvin.

Dave ignored him. "School starts on the first day of September. All we can do now is just face everything that'll happen."

Brittany buried her face into Melody's brown fur. She kept telling herself that this was all because of her selfish behavior. No one deserved this. Especially not Melody. But all the media wanted now was to get their hands on Melody. Now her family was being abused because of this.

-

The next morning...

Alvin woke up to the sound of the radio accidentally going off. But what really stunned him was what the radio show was on about.

_"So, it's been over a week since the whole world found out about Alvin and Brittany's secret. I think it was really shocking to everyone when we all first found out." _A female voice said.__

"I agree, Sarah. It's quite a shame because Alvin and Brittany and the rest of their siblings are on top of the world right now. And now, with the baby, their talent will go to a waste. Now they're gonna be spending all their time taking care of the baby." A man's voice said.__

"And what about school? The Chipmunks and the Chipettes go to West Eastman, in Hollywood. But that'll be a problem, since school is starting in a few short weeks. I mean, Alvin and Brittany are way to young to be raising a baby." The female said again.__

"Yes, way too young. And The Chipettes recently moved in with Dave Seville and the rest of the Chipmunks almost a year ago after an incident with their ex-manager Ian Hawke. I personally think it's way too early." The man said.__

"My niece is a huge fan of the Chipmunks, and she said that it wasn't a surprise that Alvin got Brittany pregnant because that's who they are." The female said.__

"I remember when I first heard the news. It was quite a coincidence actually. I was in my office, and my son was in the living room, listening to one of their albums. I think he was listening to their number one hit 'Shake Your Groove Thing'. Then I went to get the morning paper, and the headline was something about Alvin and Brittany. I read the article and I didn't believe it at first. But I went on the computer, and all the headlines said the same story. I turned on the TV, and I saw news coverage about it, and that's when I realized that it was true." The man said.__

"Well, it's quite a shame for those two. And I hope they don't lose any fans or anything, because I have to say, they are very talented." The lady said.__

Alvin had enough. He picked up a tennis ball that was sitting on the nightstand and threw it at the radio, causing it to fall over.

Brittany woke up by the sound of clattering. "Wh-what? What happened?"

Alvin sighed. "Nothing, Britt. Sorry. Just go back to bed."

Brittany sat up and looked at the radio, then at him. "Why did you throw a tennis ball at the radio?"

Alvin shook his head. "Just forget it."

Brittany looked at him in the eyes. "Alvin, what's wrong."

"Nothing, Britt." He said.

"Tell me." She demanded softly.

Alvin sighed. "I'm just so sick of all this attention."

Brittany blinked multiple times, in disbelief. "Do my ears deceive me, or did I just hear Alvin Seville saying that he was sick of attention?"

Alvin chuckled a bit. "You know what I mean."

Brittany lightly smiled. "Me too, Alvin. This is the kind of attention I want to avoid."

Alvin nodded in agreement. "I just wish there was some way to get rid of all this."

Brittany hesitated for a moment. "Well, remember when we said that the media will know about this sooner of later? Well, I'm kinda relieved that it happened right now."

Alvin gave her a weird look. "Why?"

"Think about it. Would you rather face it now, or in the future?" Asked Brittany.

"In the future." Answered Alvin.

"So you'd rather struggle to keep Melody a secret for the next 5 years or so? Or would just just let it go now, so we could get it over with?" Asked Brittany.

Alvin didn't say anything. Brittany was right. He hated it when she proved him wrong.

"Exactly." Brittany said. "So I'm kinda relieved that it's happening now. But I still hate it. I don't want anything to hurt Melody."

"Nothing will hurt Melody. I promised, remember?" Said Alvin.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Alvin leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast."

Brittany smiled. "Okay, I'll just go get Melody."

Brittany got up and went over to Melody's crib, that was on the nightstand beside the bed. But once Brittany walked over to her crib, her heart started to pound. "Alvin!"

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"M-Melody isn't in her crib!" Brittany exclaimed in horror. The only thing in her crib was her pillows and her blanket. Even Melody's favorite peach rattle was gone!

Alvin's eyes widened. "WHAT?" He ran over to her and looked in the crib.

Melody wasn't there.

* * *

**I personally didn't like this chapter...but I hope you guys did! :)**

**HOLY SNAP! WHERE'S MELODY? WHY ISN'T SHE IN HER CRIB? :O**

**And what will happen next for them? LOL thanks for reading this chapter guys. Please review! Thankyouu!  
**


	19. Ready to face the world

**Oh, god. I know, I know. Its been over 2 weeks since I've updated! I am soo sorry! No, I'm more than just sorry! I'M SUUUUUPPPPPEEERRR SORRY! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA! I feel sooooo bad because so many of you guys have been sending me messages about when the new chapter will be up! Its just, I've been so busy the past few weeks with lots of things :(  
**

**CURSE YOU SUMMER VACATION D:**

**Well, now that I'm back , here's the new chapter! I swear, you guys are the best , i'm not even joking **

**

* * *

-10:45 AM, Tuesday August 17-**

Brittany was trembling. "Alvin, wh-where is she? Where's Melody? Why isn't she in her crib?" She was starting to panic.

Alvin stared at the empty crib for a few more seconds before turning his head towards Brittany. "Brittany, stay calm. We'll find-"

"Stay calm? STAY CALM? DON'T TELL ME TO STAY CALM WHEN OUR DAUGHTER IS SUDDENLY MISSING FROM HER CRIB!" Screeched Brittany.

"Brittany, I'm worried too, but this isn't going anywhere if you keep freaking out about-"

"OH, YOU BET YOUR ASS I'M FREAKING OUT! OUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING FROM HER CRIB! AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T CARE!" Brittany fired at him.

Alvin sighed, and pulled her into a hug, hopefully calming her temper down. "Brittany, don't worry. We'll find her."

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. "How are you so sure?"

Alvin bit his lip. "Well, she has to be here somewhere."

Brittany glared at him. She unwrapped her arms from him, and crossed them across her chest. "If she was here, WE'D BE ABLE TO NOTICE!"

Alvin slightly rolled his eyes. So much for trying to calm her down. "Well, maybe she got up?"

"Melody would of woken one of us up if she did." Brittany shook her head. "And besides, Melody couldn't possibly climb out of her crib, and out the door by herself!"

"I don't know. Maybe she di-"

"Oh my god." Brittany said. She turned to Alvin. "Wh-what if she was kidnapped?" Brittany was starting to scare herself with that thought.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Kidnapped? By who?"

Then he and Brittany both turned to the window.

Brittany felt tears starting to form. "No, oh my god. That can't be possible!"

Alvin hopped off the bed and jumped onto the window sill. He tried lifting the window up then said, "The window is locked. No one could of came in here."

Brittany's heart was ready to jump out of her chest. "You never know, Alvin. What if...Ian came in here and took her?"

Alvin's eyes widened at the name. He shook his head. "No, Britt. T-That could never happen, could it?"

She looked at him. "Alvin, we both know Ian well enough to know that he could of taken Melody. He _did_ put us in a cage!"

Alvin stood right beside her. He didn't want to think of the fact that Ian might of taken Melody, but the thought just stuck to him like glue. "That jerk! Britt, what are we standing around here for? We have to tell Claire."

Alvin and Brittany frantically ran out the bedroom, and scurried to the living room. They found Claire sitting on the couch reading a book. She didn't notice the two chipmunks in the room before they both jumped up onto her lap, almost scaring her to death.

"Whoa, Alvin! Britt! What's wrong?" Asked Claire as she set the book down beside her.

Alvin and Brittany spoke at the same time, saying that Melody was gone, and thinking that Ian had come in and stole her from her bed. To Claire, she couldn't understand a word they said. It sounded like gibberish.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Slow down you two!" Claire said. She noticed that Brittany looked like she was worried sick about something. "Talk one at a time! What's wrong?"

"When we woke up, Melody wasn't in her crib!" Said Alvin.

Claire tilted her head. "That-"

"We think someone kidnapped her! I mean, who else would do that besides...Ian?" Exclaimed Brittany. She held herself because she was trembling with fear again.

For Brittany and Alvin, this was a new experience, being new teenage parents and all. And being teenage parents has showed them that Melody is the most important thing in the world. And the fact that they have no idea where their daughter went, is just scaring them to death. Brittany, especially, couldn't even describe how she was feeling right now. She realized that Dave must of felt the same way when Ian took the boys away when they still believed 'Uncle Ian' was a good person.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Ian?" Claire shook her head in disbelief. "You guys-"

"And whoever did this took Melody and her peach rattle! All they left was Melody's pillow and blanket!" Exclaimed Brittany. She could feel her heart begin to race again. "Claire, Melody's missing! You have to help us!"

"Brittany! Calm down!" Claire said, with a smile on her face.

But Brittany didn't calm down. "Please Claire! You don't understand. With all the news about us going around lately, anything might of happened to her!"

Claire laughed and put her finger over the chipette's mouth. "Brittany, calm down." She repeated.

Brittany kept her mouth shut, but inside, she was just exploding with fear. She felt like time was running out! Who could of taken Melody, and what did they possibly want from her?

Alvin, who was standing by Brittany's side, tried to look as calm as possible, but he was feeling the same kind of fear Brittany was feeling.

"Ian didn't kidnap her!" Claire said, laughing lightly again.

"WHAT?" Alvin and Brittany exclaimed at the exact same time. The weight was pulled off their should but one thing was still on their minds. Where is she?

Claire smiled. "Melody is perfectly safe, there's no reason to panic."

"Where is she?" Asked Brittany, feeling a whole lot better.

"She's in the kitchen with everyone else. She-" Claire started to say, but Alvin and Brittany automatically hopped off her lap and sprinted to the kitchen. Claire laughed. "You're welcome?"

Right when they entered the kitchen, they sighed in relief. They found Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore on top of one of the kitchen counters. And sitting in Jeanette's lap, was Melody.

Alvin and Brittany hopped onto the counter where everyone else was. Brittany felt her heart rate slow down when she saw her daughter laughing contagiously as she waved her peach rattle in her tiny paws.

Eleanor looked up from her niece to see Alvin and Brittany standing there. "Alvin! Brittany!"

Brittany scooped Melody from Jeanette's arms and held her daughter close. "Thank god you're alright."

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other, confused.

"Of course she's alright. Why wouldn't she be?" Asked Jeanette.

"We thought Melody was kidnapped." Said Alvin, earning small laughs from Theodore and Simon.

Jeanette laughed out loud. "KIDNAPPED? Why in the world would she get kidnapped?"

"You know, with all the news happening about us lately." Brittany said matter-of-factly, looking at her sister.

"Oh yeah..." Said Jeanette.

"But why did you think she was kidnapped?" Asked Simon.

"Because when we woke up, Melody wasn't in her crib!" Exclaimed Alvin.

"Oh yeah. Um, funny story actually..." Said Simon.

"Care to explain?" Asked Alvin.

"Sure. Uh, okay so this morning, we woke up because we heard a creak coming from the door. We thought it would either Dave or Claire, but when we saw Melody crawling into the room, it nearly scared us." Said Simon.

"Whoa whoa, what?" Asked Brittany. "So Melody crawled into your guy's room by HERSELF?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah she did."

Brittany looked at her daughter, who was innocently looking back at her. She turned to Alvin. "That means she _did _climb out of her crib and out of the room by herself."

Jeanette continued where Simon left off. "So anyways, I went to go pick her off the ground. She had her rattle with her. I thought that you two were awake because she couldn't possibly escape the room without you guys. But I guess we know she can."

Brittany frowned.

"So I tried carrying Melody back to you and Alvin, but Melody would start to cry if I tried going near the other room. So I sent Eleanor to check if you guys were awake, but you weren't, so...yeah. We took care of her all morning." Said Jeanette.

Brittany stared wide eyed at her daughter. "Melody, you can NEVER do that again! You could of been hurt trying to climb out of your crib by yourself."

Melody giggled.

Brittany sighed. "Melody, that's not funny."

The baby waved the rattle in her paws.

Brittany sighed again. She looked at the rest of the chipmunks. "Thanks for looking after her all morning, guys."

"I guess we have to get Melody a new crib with higher walls so she won't escape anymore." Said Alvin.

The rest of them laughed. Suddenly, Dave came into the kitchen. He looked...tired and a bit stressed.

Claire walked into the kitchen. "Dave, what's wrong?"

He looked at Brittany and Alvin. "I spent all night denying interviews for you guys. I swear you two were wanted at about 15 different interviews. I kept emailing them back saying that you two don't need to be interviewed for something like this, but they just wouldn't listen." Said Dave.

"Uh oh. How many interviews kept asking for more?" Asked Claire.

"Well, after about 20 attempts of saying 'No', most of them stopped emailing me." Said Dave.

"Most?" Squeaked Alvin.

Dave sighed. "There was one that didn't stop emailing me until I gave up. It's _Access Hollywood_." (Access Hollywood is a real show. They know, like, EVERYTHING going on around Hollywood.)

"Oh no..." Said Claire.

"I'm sorry you guys, but they said that the interview would only take a few minutes. Every time I kept denying them, they would just email me back. So I had no other choice than to accept it. Is that okay?" Asked Dave.

Brittany was silent, but she nodded.

Alvin sighed. "This is so annoying. All they want is the story coming out from us, and they won't stop until they get it."

"Wait." Brittany said. "All they want is the story coming out from us! If we tell them, then this whole frenzy about us will stop."

"I wouldn't count on it, Brittany. The media won't stop about things like this so easily." Said Dave.

"Yeah, but at least they got what they wanted." Said Brittany. "It's better to let it all out, instead of keeping it all in for a long time."

"But we _did_ try to keep the secret in. But then _Ian_..." Alvin snarled the name. "...had to ruin it all."

"Exactly my point Alvin. We kept the secret long enough. And now that the whole world knows about it, it's time for them to just get what they want. Because eventually, they'll stop. After a month or so, everyone will know about Melody, and the story will get old. And then we'll just go back to being ourselves without hiding from anything. We're only experiencing this now because the story has just been leaked. Remember when stories like Jamie Lynn Spears getting pregnant? She was only 16. That whole thing was the most talked about thing for a short period of time" Brittany explained. "It's gonna be like that for us - just a short period of time. Then it'll just be an old Hollywood story."

"Wow, I never really thought of that." Dave said.

Alvin groaned out loud after realizing that Brittany had a point. No, not a point. Brittany was _right_. He hated it when Brittany was right. He hated it when Brittany proved him wrong.

"So, I think we should just get it over with." Brittany said, looking at Alvin.

Alvin sighed. He didn't reply.

Melody traveled from Brittany's arms to Alvin's. Melody moved around in her daddy's arms until she found herself comfortable, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Brittany looked at Dave. "Dave, when's the interview?" She asked.

"Next Monday." Dave answered.

Brittany looked at Alvin, who just shrugged. He gave up. There was nothing left to do. Brittany looked at the rest of her family, who were just looking back at them, waiting for an answer. "Okay, we're ready."

**-4:00 PM, Monday August 23 -**

One week later, on the day of the interview...

"Okay, you two. Are you guys ready?" Dave asked the two chipmunks.

"Oh, ready as we'll ever be." Alvin said, obviously nervous.

Melody, who was in Simon's arms, reached towards Alvin. Alvin smiled meekly, and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Be a good girl, okay?"

Then Brittany walked up to them, and kissed Melody on the cheek. "We love you."

Claire smiled. "Good luck on the interview you guys, and remember, don't show them that this story bothers you, because that'll just create an even bigger story."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks Claire."

"See you guys tonight." Said Dave. Then he, Alvin and Brittany went to the car. The drive was only a couple minutes long, and during the entire ride there, no one said a word. They were all feeling nervous, even Dave. This was the story everyone wanted to get their hands on.

Brittany's heart began to pound when they pulled up into the _Access Hollywood _parking lot. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Alvin squeezed her paw. "Don't worry. Remember what Claire said, don't show them that it bothers you. You're a strong girl, Britt. Do it for Melody."

Brittany took a deep breath of air and nodded.

When they walked into the studio, Alvin suddenly began to feel the pressure as well. "Dammit, I'm gonna throw up."

Brittany sighed. "Remember, do it for Melody."

They were greeted by one of _Access Hollywood's _host's, Billy Bush (Yes, he's a real person.) "Ah, Dave Seville. Thanks for joining us." He put his hand out.

Dave shook hands. "Thanks."

Brittany's eyes narrowed. _'He was forced to come here, by you guys. We didn't want to come here._'

Billy looked to the ground and saw Alvin and Brittany. "Here are our superstars. Welcome you two."

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, thanks?"

Brittany said nothing.

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Um, where's the baby? This whole story was about her, right?"

Brittany felt her whole body heat up with fire. She would NEVER let the media get their hands on her. She would NEVER let Melody come to a place like this. _NEVER_

Alvin saw that Brittany was ready to kill someone, so he just grabbed her paw and said, "Brittany, it's okay."

"Uh, we didn't bring Melody with us." Said Dave.

"Oh, that's too bad." Billy said.

Brittany hissed under her breath. Alvin squeezed her paw again. "Britt, relax." He whispered.

"Okay, if you'll just follow me, and we'll get this interview started." Said Billy, and he started walking down a long hallway.

Dave looked down at them. "Good luck guys. I'll be here when you two are done."

Alvin nodded. He looked at Brittany, who looked just as scared and nervous as he was. They took a big gulp and followed him down the hallway.

* * *

**awww, i'm feeling pretty bad for them :(**

**So what will happen in the interview? **

**LOL thanks for reading! I love you guys! Please review! Thankyouu!**

**oh, and i'll make sure you guys won't have to wait this long for me to update again XD  
**


	20. The interview

**I know, I'm late again! I'm soo sorry. You guys don't even know how bad I feel about making you all wait so long! But I'm so glad you guys are so patient with someone like me :P I'm such a horrible person for making you wait... :(**

**But you guys are so supportive, it makes me SOO INCREDIBLY happy! :D**

**So here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

**-5:00 PM, Monday August 23 -**

Brittany and Alvin followed Billy into a large interview room. There were two seats, obviously for the two chipmunks, and one placed in front of them, for the interviewer. Brittany sighed when she saw all the cameras and stuff around the room. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

Billy looked at the two chipmunks. "Okay, if you'll just sit in the chairs, and I'll get the crew ready."

Alvin and Brittany did just that. Billy left the room for a moment to get the camera crew and all the other people.

When they were completely alone, Brittany groaned. "Alvin, I hate this." She complained.

Alvin slightly rolled his eyes. "Brittany, I know. But we have to get this over with. You were the one who said we have to."

Brittany rolled her eyes back in response. She crossed her arms and turned away from her counterpart. She didn't want to start an argument right now. After a couple minutes, Billy came back into the room and sat in the chair across from the two chipmunks. Alvin was use to having interviews, but he never had one like this.

"Okay, we're on in 3, 2, 1...go." Said the man behind the camera.

Billy looked into the camera. "Hello, and welcome back to Access Hollywood. Now, it was just a couple of weeks when we heard the news of the summer. Global teen superstars Alvin and Brittany of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are here in the studio right now, here for a tell-all about the rumor about the newest addition to their family. Their daughter, Melody."

Brittany hissed under her breath when she heard the words 'tell-all'.

Billy looked at the two chipmunks. "Thanks for coming here you two. Now the world wants to know, is it true that you guys have a daughter, or is it just a rumor?"

Brittany didn't plan on talking. She relied on Alvin doing the whole interview.

"Uh, yeah. Brittany and I have a daughter. Her name is Melody." Alvin said, uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"See, I told you it's true!" They heard a voice coming from one of the people behind the camera.

Billy nodded. "So it's not a rumor, it's true. So, how is she?"

"She's doing great." Alvin answered plainly.

"That's good. So let's go back to the very beginning. Brittany, where and when did you find out that you were pregnant?" Asked Billy.

Brittany was taken in surprise when she heard her name. She didn't want to talk throughout this interview, but now, she guessed she didn't have a choice anymore. "Excuse me?"

"Where were you when you found out you were pregnant?" Asked Billy.

"Um..." Brittany bit her lip. She felt everyone's eyes on her, even Alvin's. "I was in my room. The first people I told were my sisters."

"How did they feel about that?" Asked Billy.

"Jeanette and Eleanor weren't that happy at first." Answered Brittany.

Billy was expecting a longer answer, but he just nodded. "How did you feel when you found out?"

Brittany sighed. "Just like every teenager that just found out she was pregnant, I was in shock. I was scared for my life. I was especially scared because I didn't know how to tell Alvin."

"How long did you keep it a secret from him?" Asked Billy.

The room was silent. Brittany swore she could hear her own heart pumping. "A couple of days. It was really hard when I told him."

"Why?" Asked Billy.

"I, uh, thought he was gonna be mad at me. I mean, for someone like Alvin, I know he wasn't ready to be a dad." Said Brittany. Alvin had the urge to roll his eyes, but he didn't. Not when the cameras were rolling.

Billy turned to Alvin. "When Brittany finally told you, what kinds of things were going through your mind?"

Alvin gulped. "I was...surprised, shocked. My brothers were shocked too, and they were a bit disappointed in me, I guess."

"But I bet it was even harder telling your father, Dave, right?" Asked Billy.

Neither Alvin or Brittany spoke up at first. They didn't want to go back to the day they told Dave and Claire. That was the scariest day of their life. Alvin nodded. "Yeah, we were scared for life. Um, Dave wasn't too please when he found out that I got Brittany...pregnant."

"Was it scary telling him?" Asked Billy.

Brittany nodded. "Oh yeah. But we were glad that we got it over with."

"But everything's okay now, right?" Asked Billy.

Alvin and Brittany nodded.

"So tell us about Melody. What does she look like?" Asked Billy.

Brittany was okay with this topic. "Melody is adorable. Her fur is the exact same colour as mine. And her eyes are just like Alvin's."

"What about her personality?" Asked Billy.

Brittany laughed. "Dave is always telling us that Melody is so much like us. Like, she can never stay still. She can't sit in one spot for too long or else she'll just fuss around. And she's a bit of a dare devil."

Billy laughed. "So, when was she born?" He looked at Alvin.

"Uh..." Alvin said, but honestly, he had no idea.

Brittany sighed as she looked at Alvin, who looked clueless. "July 10."

"Oh, so she's over a month old now? Can she talk? Walk or anything like that?" Asked Billy.

Alvin shook his head. "Nope."

Brittany laughed. "Yeah she can talk. Well, the only word she can say is 'Mommy'. Alvin isn't too pleased about that." She said jokingly. Alvin shrugged, but he cracked a smile.

"What about your siblings? How do they feel about your daughter?" Asked Billy.

"Eleanor, Jeanette, Theodore and Simon absolutely love Melody. I bet if they had a choice, they'd keep her for themselves. They spend every waking minute with her. But it's great because when we're not awake or anything, we can rely on them to take care of her. Dave and Claire love her too. Claire's our uh...well, she's Dave's girlfriend." Said Alvin.

"Were you planning to keep Melody a secret any longer?" Asked Billy.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other for a brief second. Alvin turned back to Billy. "Well, honestly, we were trying to keep her away from the media as long as possible."

"But then the news broke. How did you feel about that?" Asked Billy.

"I felt like my life was over. I don't want to expose Melody into the public." Said Brittany. She suddenly regretted saying that. She didn't want people to know what her feelings were, but too late for that now...

Billy nodded. "I understand. So let's talk about school. School is starting in September, which is in a few weeks. How will you cope with all the school work, being parents and all your music and stuff?"

Brittany sighed. "When we're in school, Melody will be home with Claire. And once we get home, Claire will go to her evening job."

"What about your music? Like all your concerts?" Asked Billy.

"We're taking Melody with us, of course. It's gonna be hard work rehearsing for concerts, and recording songs in the studio with a baby, but we'll manage it." Answered Brittany.

"Is it hard taking care of her?" Asked Billy.

Alvin shook his head. "When she was first born, it was impossible to get some sleep. But it's fun taking care of her now."

"I can see that you love each other, and you love your daughter." Said Billy. "So on to your fans. What do you think their expressions were when they first found out?"

"I don't know. But we hope they can understand. We're not gonna stop making music and plan concerts, no matter what happens." Said Brittany. Alvin nodded in agreement.

"Will the world see the first glimpse of the baby soon?" Asked Billy.

Brittany and Alvin looked at each other. "Um, maybe. When she's ready." Said Brittany.

"So, how does it feel to be parents? I mean, you two are the biggest pop stars in the world, and you two are still teenagers." Asked Billy.

"It doesn't feel any different. We're still pop stars, and we're still teenagers, but we just have a baby. But it's great. We wouldn't change anything about it." Said Alvin.

Billy smiled. "So you two don't regret anything?"

"Nope. It gave us Melody." Brittany answered simply with a smile.

"That's a great answer." Billy smiled. "Well, Brittany, Alvin, thank you for being here today. We appreciate it."

"Thanks for having us." Said Alvin, not meaning it AT ALL.

"And we wish you luck with Melody in the future." Said Billy.

Brittany smiled. "Thank you."

"And we're off." Said the man behind the camera.

Billy stood up and held a finger out to shake Brittany and Alvin's paws. "Again, thanks for being here to talk about Melody. We know it was a sensitive topic for you two, but we're grateful that you two are here anyways."

"No problem." Answered Alvin.

"Well, the interview with air on tomorrow's episode of Access Hollywood, you two can check it out if you want." Said Billy.

Brittany nodded. "We will."

"Okay, I think Dave is waiting for you in the main room. Thanks again you guys." Billy said.

Brittany and Alvin waved them off, and walked into the long hallway, to the main room where Dave was waiting.

As they walked through the hallway, Alvin gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "You did great Britt. I was surprise you didn't snap at the people."

Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, believe me. I wanted to."

"I can't believe the interview lasted for an hour! To me, it felt like 10 minutes." Said Alvin.

"I know! It went by so fast. Maybe it's because we were calm throughout it?" Said Brittany.

"Oh, I was calm. But I know you weren't." Joked Alvin, who earned a playful slap on the arm from Brittany.

When they walked into the main room, they found Dave already there. "Oh, you two are done already? That was short."

Alvin laughed. "But we made it in and out alive."

They walked to the car, and drove back home.

"So, how was it?" Asked Dave as he drove.

"It wasn't that bad." Said Brittany. "I was glad they didn't ask really personal questions."

"Yeah, me too. And thank god it's over." Said Alvin.

"I just miss Melody now. I haven't been away from her this long." Said Brittany.

"Britt, it's only been 2 hours." Alvin said.

"I still miss her." Brittany snapped, but then smiled at him.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**...

Melody was crying. She was crying a lot. Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore had all taken turns holding their niece, trying to calm her down, but it just made it even worse. Melody was crying for an hour straight, it kinda gave them headaches. Jeanette was carrying the crying baby in her arms for the 10th time today. Melody was fussing around in her arms so much that Jeanette almost dropped the baby.

"Melody, stop moving around. I might drop you.!" Said Jeanette, but it was no use. "Help me..."

Simon picked up Melody's peach rattle and tried to give it to the baby, hoping that it would calm her down. "Melody, look! It's your rattle!"

Melody took the rattle from her uncle, and held it in her hands. She stopped crying, which gave her aunts and uncles a bit of hope. But then she threw it on the ground, making her cry even more.

Jeanette threw him a bad look. "Not helping, Simon!"

Simon took a step back with his arms out in defense. "Sorry jeez. I thought it would work!"

Eleanor sighed and offered to hold the baby. "Melody don't cry." But it didn't work. She turned to the other chipmunks. "God, she's so much like Alvin and Brittany."

"You guys, Melody hasn't been away from her parents this long. She misses Alvin and Brittany." Said Claire, who was in the kitchen.

"Well, they better come home soon!" Said Theodore.

As if it was on cue, the door opened, and in walked Dave, Alvin and Brittany.

Claire walked into the living room to greet the three. "Hey you two, you're back! How was the inter-"

"Brittany, Alvin! Thank god!" Eleanor said, accidentally interrupting Claire. She ran over to them and handed the baby to Alvin. "She's been crying for more than an hour!"

Brittany took the baby out of Alvin's arms and cradled her. "Melody, it's okay. Mommy's back."

After, miraculously, after a minute, Melody quieted down. The other four chipmunks sighed in relief.

"Promise us you won't be away from Melody for more than an hour ever again! It's hard taking care of her when you two aren't around." Said Jeanette.

"Imagine what Claire will go through when we're at school." Said Theodore, getting laughs from everyone.

Claire smiled. "Oh, I'll find a way." Then she went ahead and asked the question again. "So, how was the interview?"

Brittany looked up. "Honestly, it wasn't that bad! I'm just glad that it's over."

Eleanor laughed. "Britt, you didn't snap or spazz, or anything, right?"

Alvin laughed. "That's what I said."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked down at her baby, who's big brown eyes were staring right back. Brittany touched Melody's nose. "But at least they now know about Melody. And one thing's for sure, nothing will hurt her now."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I kinda rushed into it because I didn't want you all to wait any longer! I'm totally fine if it's not that great of a chapter :)**

**I kinda have a bad feeling that the story is ending SOON. Not now, but soon... *cries* you guys have been so amazing! I mean, 20 chapters, and over 200 reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! The word 'amazing' can't even express how grateful I am to have readers like you! **

**Thankyouu! :D  
**


	21. The phone call

**Omg, I updated super fast this time! :) Maybe it's because you guy keep me so happy! You always do :)**

**Thank you to RudySpino for giving me an idea for this chapter! And thank you to everyone else for just being super awesome :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thankyou!**

**

* * *

-12:00 PM, Wednesday August 25 -**

2 days later...

It's been two days since the anticipated interview. And ever since that, Alvin and Brittany have been feeling pretty good about themselves. They were proud of the way they handled it, and they weren't that annoyed with the media anymore. Sure, the frenzy about Melody was still pretty crazy, but Brittany and Alvin knew that it was okay to handle it because they wouldn't do any harm. The story would die down eventually. Alvin and Brittany, personally, kind of enjoyed all this attention. But there was one thing still in the way.

School.

Brittany came into the living room, sulking. "Ugh, school starts next week!"

"Yeah? Well that's better than staying in the house 24/7." Stated Jeanette. "It'd be good to get out. I mean, ever since we found out you were pregnant in June, things have gone a bit crazy since then."

Brittany rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Easy for you, Jeanette. You weren't pregnant this summer. And you love school."

"I agree with Brittany. School sucks. School is for people who don't have a career." Said Alvin, who had Melody in his lap.

Eleanor, Theodore, Simon and Jeanette stared at him.

"Hello? We have careers? Famous rock stars?" Said Alvin, flailing one arm in the air.

They continued to stare.

"Okay, that's getting kinda creepy now. Will you guys quit staring?" Asked Alvin.

"Wait. Did you just say you AGREED with Brittany? Since when do you two agree on stuff?" Joked Simon while Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette laughed in the background.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Since we had Melody."

Brittany sighed. "Claire? Is it really necessary for us to go to school? I mean, we're chipmunks for crying out loud!" She called.

Claire poked her head from the kitchen to the living room. "Yes Brittany. Dave wants you guys to go to school, so you're going to school."

"But why? It's not like we're gonna use all that stuff in the future. We already know what we're doing in the future. Jeez." Brittany sighed, slumping in her seat.

"Aw, cheer up Brittany. School isn't that bad. It's actually kinda fun." Said Eleanor, trying to make her big sister shut up about how much she hates school. "Y'know, with all the extra activities and stuff."

But before Brittany could answer her sister, Alvin started screaming in pain. "OWWWWW!"

Everyone turned to him to see what he was screaming about. Brittany gasped when she saw Melody biting Alvin's finger. "Oh my god! Mel! Let go of daddy's finger!" She gently squeezed Melody's cheeks so she could let go. "Alvin, you okay?"

Alvin winced in pain as he held the finger that his daughter tried to chew off. "OWWW MOTHER FU-"

"Alvin!" Brittany snapped. She hated it when he used swear words as profanity. She took the baby out of his arms. "Melody, what did you do? Are you still hungry?"

Melody giggled and reached up to touch Brittany's face. "Mommy!"

"We just fed you though." Brittany laughed. "Well, you can't eat daddy's finger."

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore tried to hold in their laughter, but they failed. Alvin gave each one of them bad looks. "It hurts damn it!"

Brittany bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. "Alvin stop. Melody couldn't of bit you that bad! She's still a baby."

"She bit my finger really hard! She was practically ready to bite it off!" He sighed and looked at his daughter, who was innocently looking back at him like she did nothing wrong. "Can someone get Melody her pacifier please?" Alvin pleaded.

"Here." Said Eleanor. She handed the pacifier to Alvin, and he gave it to Melody.

"There, now you can't go around biting people anymore." Said Alvin. Then Melody climbed out of Brittany's lap and into Alvin's. Alvin sighed and hugged her. "But I can never stay mad at you."

Then Dave walked into the living room where all the chipmunks were. "Alvin? I got a phone call for you."

Alvin looked confused. "A phone call? From who?"

Dave sighed. "You better come. Brittany, I think you should come too."

"Um, alright. But who's calling?" Asked Brittany, with a look of curiosity to her face.

Dave sighed. "Ian Hawke."

"WHAT? What what what? What does he want?" Asked Alvin frantically.

"I don't know, but you better talk to him. He sounds pretty calm, so I think it's alright." Answered Dave. "He said it's important."

"Did _you_ call him?" Asked Alvin, eyeing Dave suspiciously.

"What? No! I was in the room, on my laptop, then my phone rang, I answered it and it was Ian. Believe me, I was pretty shocked too. He said he wanted to talk to you." Said Dave.

"Dave! How could you even TALK to that guy? Hang up on him!" Brittany pleaded.

"I can't now. Come on guys, it's just Ian." Sighed Dave. He knew what Brittany and Alvin were going through. He hated Ian too, but it would be good for them to face the guy who started this all.

"Yeah, _just_ Ian. The guy who tried to make the 6 of us enemies. The guy who locked us in a cage! The guy who made us work our tails off until we couldn't work any more! Yeah, it's just Ian." Alvin said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I know, but you wanna give him a piece of your mind, right?" Asked Dave. He knew he shouldn't of said that, but he figured that was the only way to get Alvin to talk to Ian. "Unless you wanna go talk to him in person."

"NO!" Shrieked Brittany. She tugged on Alvin's arm. "Whatever. Just go."

Alvin sighed. "Fine, fine." He handed Melody to Simon and he and Brittany followed Dave into his room. He saw Dave's cell phone on the desk. "Is he still there?"

Dave nodded. "Probably. Now, I don't want you to be too rude to him, okay? You don't want him spreading more things about you guys, right?"

"Wait, what? You're not gonna stay?" Asked Brittany.

Dave shook his head. "Nope. This is your guy's business, not mine." He stepped out of the room. "Alvin, no rude comments, okay?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Whatever you say."

Then Dave closed the door behind him, leaving Brittany and Alvin alone with the phone. Brittany looked at him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go answer it!"

Alvin sighed and jumped on the desk, followed by Brittany. He picked up the cell phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Alvin." Said the man on the other end. The man who was the mortal enemy. Brittany felt shivers go down her spine when she heard the ice cold voice.

"Oh, Ian. How's life in the dumps?" He asked, laughing.

Brittany shot him a bad look. She lightly slapped him. "Alvin! Dave said no rude-"

Alvin placed a finger on her lip to keep her from talking. Brittany pushed his hand away. Alvin glared at her, as he faced the phone the other way so Ian couldn't hear. "Can't you be quiet for just a second?" He sneered.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Me? You have to cut the rude crap! Dave said so!"

Alvin rolled his eyes and ignored her. He went back to the phone. He put it on speaker so he and Brittany could hear.

"Uh. Nevermind. Listen, I was just...you see..." Ian stuttered, making Alvin roll his eyes. "I want to apologize."

"What?" Exclaimed Alvin in shock. Brittany had her mouth dropped open. "You wanna do _what_ ?"

"Apologize." He repeated. "I was just so pissed that I was defeated by you and your brothers again, that it just got to me when I saw you and Brittany at the supermarket a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to get some kind of revenge."

"Revenge? For what? What did we ever do to you?" Asked Alvin.

"You know, when you rescued the Chipettes, leaving me with nothing. I wanted to see what would happen to you guys if you faced humiliation." Said Ian.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "You know, no matter what happened, even if you did get away with the girls, we'd still be able to track you down."

"But you did get away. That's why I wanted to humiliate you guys." Said Ian. "You won over me once, I couldn't let you do that to me again!"

"You know you're always gonna lose, Ian." Said Alvin, with venom in his voice.

Ian sighed. "I couldn't let you win again."

"Win? How do we win?" Asked Alvin.

"That time with the...cages." He said. Ian personally didn't want to go back to the days when his career was starting to spark. But those days were the days when the chipmunks ruined it all. "With you, and the Chipettes."

Alvin looked at Brittany. He turned back to the phone. "So you decided to tell the whole world about our daughter?"

There was a slight pause. "Well, that was the only way I could get revenge on you."

"Is revenge the only thing you think about?" Asked Alvin. He felt like he was dominating this conversation, and he wanted it to stay like that.

"Pretty much." Answered Ian.

"He's so stupid." Brittany whispered quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Well, your plan worked." Alvin answered him plainly.

"Yeah, but I decided to give up. I mean, what's the use of trying to ruin you guys? You guys are the most famous living things on earth, so there's no point in trying to do that because all it'll do is make you guys even more famous." Said Ian, somewhat annoyed.

Alvin rolled his eyes at that statement. "So is this all about the fame and money? Because we all know that you'll never have a career again."

Brittany shot him a bad look. Why couldn't he understand? What part of 'No rude comments' doesn't this chipmunk understand? Brittany sighed.

"Well, I-uh..." Ian stuttered.

"Face it Ian. You need us, but too bad. You lost that chance. And thank god you did." Said Alvin.

"That's what I mean. I'm stopping." Said Ian.

"Stopping?" Asked Alvin, a bit unsure what he meant about that.

"Well, yeah. It's humiliating me even more." Said Ian. "No matter how many times I try to ruin you reputations, I'm always the one who gets the humiliation. My ideas never go the way they're planned."

Alvin scoffed. "Yeah, we sorta noticed."

"Alvin, god!" Exclaimed Brittany.

"But w-why did you bother phoning us anyway?" Asked Alvin.

"I saw the interview on TV the other night. And it looked like you and Brittany weren't bothered by the whole frenzy at all. So I just gave up." Answered Ian.

"So you called us?" Asked Alvin. He was getting confused by this talk.

"Yeah, to apologize. I know it seems stupid for someone like me to do that, but I'm giving up on this whole plot to ruin you guys." Said Ian.

"Yeah? You did lock us in a cage. You locked my brothers and I in a cage, and you locked the Chipettes in a cage." Sneered Alvin.

"Exactly. You guys escaped. I told you, I'm giving up." Said Ian. He heard him take a deep sigh. "So, I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you, your brothers, and the Chipettes in the past. And to the baby chipmunk as well."

Brittany stared at Alvin. She didn't want him to forgive him. "So you're saying sorry because we're too good for you?" Asked Alvin, trying to make Ian sound like a complete idiot.

Ian sighed again. "Fine, if you put it that way, yeah. You're right."

"Well...uh, it's good to know that you finally came to your senses. Jerk." He said, saying the last part under his breath so only he and Brittany could hear. Brittany giggled.

"Yeah. I decided that I'm not really fit for the music world." Said Ian.

Alvin laughed. "You just figured that out NOW?"

"Yeah, I know. I wasted my time with all this. That's why I'm giving up on this. It isn't right for me." Answered Ian calmly. It sounded like he was actually telling the truth. Brittany and Alvin sorta had a hard time thinking he was sincere.

"So you're uh...surrendering?" Asked Alvin.

"Yeah, I guess." Answered Ian.

Brittany and Alvin looked at each other with dumbfounded expressions on their face.

"Is he serious?" Asked Brittany quietly.

Alvin shrugged. "I have no idea. I think so." He whispered. Then he turned back to the phone. "Uh, well, I'm glad you stopped. You had no luck trying to ruin our lives. So there's no point in trying again."

"I know, I know. You're not gonna hear from me for a long time." He said. There was a slight pause before Ian spoke again. "Well, I have to get going now. So, thanks for giving time to talk."

"Yeah, sure. Uh, thanks for calling?" Said Alvin, not sure if he really meant it.

"Sure. So, bye. Good luck in the uh...future." Said Ian, trying to sound nice.

"Yeah, good luck in life." Alvin said, rolling his eyes. Then he hung up.

Brittany gasped. "You hung up? Just like that? That was rude, Alvin."

Alvin shrugged. "It's Ian Hawke. As if I care."

Brittany sighed. "Okay, so that talk wasn't that bad. It wasn't as bad as I expected at least."

"I know. I mean, I'm not sure if that's the same Ian Hawke that tried to kidnap us. Didn't he sound a bit too...nice to you?" Said Alvin, trying to find the right word.

"I know! I was thinking that same thing too." Said Brittany, sitting down on the bed. She sighed and hugged her knees.

"Aren't you getting a little suspicious though? I mean, why would he say that?" Asked Alvin.

"Suspicious? I'm not. Why would Ian Hawke call us and tell us how much of an idiot he's been? We both know him, and he wouldn't do that." Answered Brittany.

Alvin sat beside her. "I guess he really is gonna give up. I mean, he never does anything right anyway."

"Yeah. Well, at least we confronted him. At least it's out of the way now." Said Brittany. "Thank goodness for that. We should be happy."

Alvin nodded. "But it'd be better if we could expose him. Like, tell everyone that it was him that spilled the secret. Like, more revenge. We could ruin his life even more!"

"Alvin, no! This thing between us and Ian is over now! Please don't start anything else! Ian's trying to be...good. Didn't you hear him? He's tired of failing. Let's just let this thing go. We don't need another fight with him again. Just drop it." Exclaimed Brittany.

Alvin laughed really hard. "Jeez, I was just kidding Britt." He said, crawling over to her. He gently pushed her on her back.

Brittany gave him a weird look, but she still managed to keep it seductive. "What are you doing?"

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "Well, after that phone call, I think we should spend time together. And besides, we're alone." He said, devilishly wiggling his eyebrows. He hovered over her.

She reached up to give him a short but passionate kiss then said, "We might get caught. It's still daytime you know, and everyone is in the living room - including our daughter."

"I know, but who cares. They'll think we're still on the phone." He said, leaning in and giving her a long passionate kiss.

Brittany pulled away. "God, you just want to do this _anywhere_, don't you." She giggled.

"Hey, it's not only me. You do too." Said Alvin.

Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes, then pulled Alvin by his hoodie to kiss him again. It started as a slow kiss, but then it turned into a make out session.

Just as things started to get heated up even more, Brittany broke off from Alvin. "Oh my god. We can't do this here."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"We're in Dave's room! We can't make out here! That's just wrong!" Brittany exclaimed, laughing. She pushed Alvin off of her and sat up.

"Oh." Said Alvin. "Oh, ew. You're right." He shuddered.

Brittany laughed and pulled him on his feet. "Come on, let's tell the others what happened."

"Fine, but later, okay?" Asked Alvin, nudging her, giving her the look.

Brittany laughed. "Maybe." She said in a sing-song voice. Then she jumped off the bed and went straight to the living room.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Fine..." He sighed, then he followed her into the living room to tell everyone what happened in the awkward phone call between him and Ian.

**

* * *

**

**Ahahaha , I added that teeny little love scene just for fun XD I'm planning to add a bigger love scene in one of the upcoming chapters, but I'm not sure which one :P Maybe the last one? I dunno...LOL**

**Omg, so what the hell has gotten into Ian? Well, he's kind of a good guy now. But he's still our favorite (Or not so favorite) villain, right? LOL**

**Thanks for reading this chapter guys! Please review! You guys rock :DD  
**


	22. What happens out of love

**Hey everyone. Well, I'm pretty sure this is the second last chapter of the story. The last one will be pretty short, just to end the story *CRIES A LOT***

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I already said this before, but without you guys, this story wouldn't of happened. Thank you soo much for supporting me throughout this, like, where do I even begin? I can't even explain how grateful I am. Thankyou to each and everyone of you guys who have reviewed and read my story, you guys make me so happy! I can't even express how happy I am. I wish I can just like, write you all a letter saying how grateful I am, but I guess I can tell you guys altogether because you all are just so wonderful. :D and I TRULY mean this from the bottom of my heart.**

**So, here's the next chapter. It's pretty simple, kinda cute :) It's just something to kinda end the story. But I hope you guys still like it :)  
**

* * *

**-8:00 PM, Monday August 30 -**

Five days later...

After that weird and unexpected phone call from their enemy, the interview they had last Monday, and the whole confrontation about Melody, things began to get less hectic with everyone in the Seville household. Yes, the media was still crazy, but they got what they wanted so the story would just be a vivid memory in the near future. And they were still getting lots of attention, but Alvin and Brittany got use to this kind of attention. It was so cute how Alvin and Brittany's parenting instincts were kicking into high gear, and being all protective over their daughter. They knew Melody would be safe, no matter what - and that was the important thing. Her safety. But when Alvin told Dave about the phone call, of course, he was shocked at first. But the sudden change of heart was weird. At first, Alvin didn't buy it. He had a feeling Ian was still up to something. But Dave, knowing Ian all his life said, "I know Ian. When he gives up, he really gives up. I'm sure we won't be hearing from him anytime soon."

It was dinner time, and everyone was settled at the dinner table. Dave and Claire sat in their own chairs, while the rest of the chipmunks sat on top of the table.

Eleanor and Theodore couldn't wait to eat. They didn't help Claire with dinner tonight because they ordered Chinese food, which was just delivered to their house moments ago. Claire and Dave put the food on the table, laughing at Theodore and Eleanor's anxiousness to eat.

Claire laughed. "Theo, Elle, relax! The food isn't gonna run away."

Eleanor giggled. "Sorry, I'm just so hungry. I haven't eaten all day!"

Throughout dinner, Claire brought up the topic Alvin and Brittany feared the most.

School.

"Well, school is starting this Wednesday. You guys excited?" Asked Claire.

Brittany frowned. What kind of question was that?

Jeanette nodded. "I know I am!" She said as she munched on a piece of sushi.

Eleanor shrugged. "I'll be excited for the first two days, then I'll get sick of it. I just can't wait for Home Ec though."

"I'll be sick of it forever." Brittany moaned.

"School isn't that bad." Said Jeanette, and Eleanor nodded.

Brittany looked at her sisters in the most weirdest way. "You guys are kidding right? I hate school." She pouted.

Claire looked at her sympathetically. "Britt, don't worry. I already called my job and told them that I'll be taking the evening shift to take care of Melody while you guys are at school. And besides, school is only for six hours. It's not that long. And Melody will be perfectly safe here with me! And then you guys will come home from school, Melody will be with you guys, I'll go to work and everything will work out fine."

Brittany sighed.

"You know, if Alvin didn't cause that major accident that happened to Dave when we were in Paris, he would of never sent us to school." Said Theodore.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Please don't bring that up." He moaned. Melody was in his arms while she nibbled on some food.

Brittany ignored him. "What accident?"

Simon laughed. He answered for Theodore because his mouth was suddenly stuffed with food. "Oh, we were doing a concert in Paris, then Alvin, who was fooling around with the wires and stuff, sent Dave flying into the backroom, causing Dave to go to the hospital. So because of that, he sent us to school because there was nothing else better for us to do."

Brittany laughed and looked at Alvin. That is such an ordinary thing only Alvin would do. "Wow, typical."

"Yeah, well, Ian sent you guys off to school too because he found out that we were in school. If he hadn't, we wouldn't of met you guys." Alvin fired back, looking at the girls. "So you should be grateful that I caused that accident."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Grateful? Yeah, my broken back and my broken leg doesn't agree with you on that one."

"Oh, so that's why you were in a cast when we first met you." Eleanor giggled.

Claire laughed. She looked at Brittany. "But trust me Britt, school will be fine. School can be fun. The only downfall with school is with all that homework."

"Homework that is useless to us, since we're chipmunks!" Said Alvin.

Claire sighed.

Brittany turned to Claire. "Yeah, I know. That's not the problem though. Imagine what we'll go through. I know we'll be getting a lot of attention." Brittany sighed, looking at Alvin, who was struggling to keep Melody on his lap. The baby was just moving around too much.

"That's what you think, Brittany. Yeah, I'm sure you guys will be the talk of the school for a couple of weeks, but it'll all go away. After all, you guys are chipmunks, not humans, so I'm sure you guys can manage it." Said Claire.

Brittany sighed. Claire did have a good point. "Yeah but, we're famous. They're not."

Claire sighed. Brittany was right. "I'm sure you guys will be okay with it though. You guys talked in front of the whole world, so there's no reason to be afraid."

"Yeah, and don't forget that I have a massive female fan base. Girls love me. They're not gonna get mad or anything. They're gonna think that it's cool that we have a baby!" Exclaimed Alvin, getting eye rolls from his brothers, Dave, Eleanor and Jeanette. Brittany and Claire just looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

Brittany sighed to herself. "Yeah, everything will be just fine." She promised.

After dinner, they all helped with the dishes and the table. After that, they all gathered in the living room to watch TV before they went to bed. Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon were all sitting on one couch, while Dave and Claire were sitting in another. Claire had Melody in her palms. Claire loved holding the little baby. She can coo at Melody all day long if she wanted to.

"So, what do you guys wanna watch?" Asked Dave.

Alvin shrugged. "Anything good."

Dave flipped though the channels. Then suddenly, all four of the girls told him to stop at one specific channel. It was ironic how they said it at the same time.

After Dave realized what movie was on, he said, "Oh no. Really?"

Claire looked at him in the eye. "Yes, really. Now be quiet."

They ended up watching some movie that was on that the Chipettes and Claire were highly interested in. It was, of course, Twilight. Claire personally loved anything to do with vampires, and the girls were suckers at romance movies. Dave and the boys had no other choice than to watch with them, having zero interest what so ever. Dave offered to hold Melody because he knew Claire wouldn't be able to sit still while watching this movie.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I said anything _good._ This doesn't seem very interesting."

"Sssshhhhhhh!" Hissed Brittany, waving a paw in front of Alvin's face to shut him up. "You're ruining the whole movie."

"Oh come on! You've seen this movie at least a trillion times! Don't tell me you still like it, do you?" Alvin asked, laughing.

Brittany glared at him, but ignored him.

"Jeez, what's up with girls and vampires lately?" Grumbled Alvin.

"Shut up!" Brittany snapped.

"Come on, I don't get it. If the vampire really wants to kill the girl, then why doesn't he? I mean, why does he torture himself by sitting next to her when her blood appeals to him so much? And to make things worse, he saves her from a car crash! Why doesn't he just let her die so he could drink her blood and just get it over with. And to make things even worse, they fall in love and-" Alvin rambled, but Brittany elbowed him in the ribs - hard. "Ow, jeez. Sorry."

"That's what you get for being obnoxious." Said Brittany.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side when you watch this." He said, holding the part where Brittany elbowed him. "Ow..."

The boys made it out alive as they spent the next hour watching, or at least TRYING to watch Twilight. They were so relieved that it was finally over. Once the movie ended, they turned the TV off and Dave sent them to bed, mainly because he slowly began to feel sleepy after watching the movie.

But the chipmunks didn't go to bed yet. It was only 10PM. Dave had a long day today so he automatically went to sleep in his own bed. Claire was working on some stuff on the computer. Ever since Melody was born, Jeanette and Eleanor had moved out of their room, and moved into the boys room, taking up Alvin's bed. While Alvin moved out of his room, and moved into the Chipette's room so he could be with Brittany and Melody.

While Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore went into the boys room to watch a bit more TV, Brittany and Alvin went into the girls room to put Melody to bed.

Melody was lying down on the bed in front of Brittany with her pacifier in her mouth while she held her rattle in one arm, and her small pink blanket in the other. It was clear that she didn't want to sleep yet. She tried to escape from Brittany's grasp by crawling away from her, but Brittany would always catch her before she got too far. Brittany blamed Alvin for Melody's habit of moving too much. She was so much like him. It was cute, but she can be a really big handful sometimes.

"Melody, it's time to go to bed now." Brittany said softly to her daughter. She picked her up and began to walk to her crib but Melody fussed around as she tried to escape from Brittany's grasp. "Mel, stop moving please."

Alvin raised his eyebrows. "Wow, when Simon said that Melody was a lot like me, he wasn't kidding."

Brittany rolled her eyes as she put Melody in her crib. "You have no idea."

Melody reached up towards Brittany, wanting to get out of her crib. After that time when Melody escaped from her crib, Claire helped them make the walls a bit taller so she wouldn't escape again.

"Melody, you have to go to bed now." Brittany said, looking at her daughter. She reached down and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, we love you."

But Melody began to twist and turn in her crib. She was the type of baby who couldn't stay still because they just wanted to explore everything. Brittany sighed.

Alvin laughed. "Just take her out, maybe she'll fall asleep if we carry her."

"We tried that before. She stays up extra late if she doesn't fall asleep soon." Said Brittany. "And I'm getting pretty tired."

"I don't think she wants to go to bed yet." Alvin laughed when he heard Melody make those really cute baby sounds.

Brittany laughed. "Oh, she will. She'll get tired of squirming around, and she'll eventually fall asleep."

And she was right. After 10 minutes or so, Melody got really sleepy, and peacefully fell asleep in her crib. Brittany sat near the crib and looked at her daughter. She just adored her. She knew Melody was the most beautiful baby chipmunk in the whole world. And she felt so lucky that she belonged to her and Alvin.

"Alvin, look at her." Brittany said sweetly, looking at Melody. The baby was hugging her blanket. "She's so cute."

Alvin walked over to her and smiled. "She is..." He said, looking at Melody. She was so peaceful when she slept, her parents could just stare at her forever. After a few minutes, Alvin said, "Come on, let's go to bed." Then he grabbed Brittany's paw and pulled her to the bed.

They couldn't believe school was starting in two days, Well, less than two days now. They knew they weren't ready to leave Melody, but they trusted Claire with all their hearts. They knew Melody would be safe here with Claire. But as new parents, it would be hard leaving their daughter at home six hours a day, five days a week. But they'll learn to get use to it.

"This is one summer I will never forget." Brittany said, sighing.

"Oh, god. Definitely." Alvin said, laughing.

Brittany sat on the bed beside him, realizing how insane this whole summer had turned her life into. It was one crazy roller coaster of a ride.

Brittany couldn't believe that it was just over two months ago when she was in the washroom, finding out she was pregnant for the first time. She remembered crying her eyes out, thinking that her life was over. She remembered how she couldn't breath and she remembered telling Jeanette and Eleanor she was pregnant, and their expressions just stood out in her mind. They were shocked, upset and full of disbelief. She remembered how she and her sisters kept the little secret all to themselves, until the guilt was eating them alive. She remembered how she avoided Alvin for those few days, but she definitely remembers the day when she told him she was pregnant.

She remembered seeing Alvin's facial expressions when she first told him. She had a strong feeling he was full of regret. She thought that he didn't want the baby, and he would just break up with her. But she remembered when Alvin talked to her, saying that he will be there by her side no matter what, and that he would NEVER give up her or the baby. She remembered smiling when she first realized that she and Alvin were gonna be parents. But the only bad thing was that they were still in high school, while their music careers were exploding onto the charts.

She could remember the day she and Alvin told Claire and Dave she was pregnant. She remembered Claire crying her eyes out when they told them, and she remembered how furious Dave was. She remembered feeling terrified for their lives, thinking that Claire and Dave would disown them both. She remembered the first day she got morning sickness. It wasn't a very pleasant memory. She hated how she would throw up every few minutes, and how her mood was dangerously stubborn. She remembered the day when Julie came over, giving her an ultrasound, and finding out that the baby in her tummy was a baby girl.

She remembered that night, when it all began. July 10 2010, at around 3 in the morning. The day when she knew it was time. When she felt the excruciating pain, knowing that her baby girl would come out soon. She remembered how much she wanted to kill Alvin that time for putting her in the painful state she was in. She remembered digging her paws into her sister's arms as she held them for support. She remembered the profanity she said as she couldn't take the pain much longer, but she knew she had to. She remembered that one last push, that came with the bloodcurdling scream. She remembered when it was all over.

Brittany remembered the feeling she got when she knew the labor was over. She remembered sighing in relief, knowing the pain was gone. But the one thing that stood out was when she heard the tiny cries of her newly born baby for the first time. She remembered the feeling of triumph when Claire told her 'You did it.' She remembered when her sisters walked over to her, with her little baby chipmunk in Jeanette's arms, thinking that she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. She remembered holding her daughter for the first time, so soft, tiny, precious and beautiful. She didn't want to let go. She remembered the looks on her family's faces when they first saw the baby. She never felt so proud in her life. And she remembered the first time Alvin saw their baby for the first time.

She remembered the look on Alvin's face when he first stepped into the room. He was nervous. She remembered the time when he sat down beside her, and looked at their daughter for the first time. And when she let him hold her, things were just miraculously amazing. She remembered when their daughter's eyes fluttered open, exposing the beautiful brown eyes that were identical to Alvin's, and her soft fur which was the same color as Brittany's. She realized that their daughter was perfect.

She remembered giving her the name. Melody. It was perfect - she was perfect. She remembered seeing her daughter sleep in her arms, so happy that she was theirs. But she remembered the first night of being new parents. The night where their baby kept them up all night, only getting a few hours of sleep. It was like a living hell-like nightmare. She remembered how tired and sleepy she and Alvin were, but they knew they had to handle it.

She remembered the time where her sisters came running up to her, saying that Melody had just said her first word. She tried all day to get her daughter to say the word, but she didn't. And that night, just before she put her daughter to sleep, that was the first time Melody said 'Mommy'. She remembered that one day when she was going to the supermarket with Alvin, Melody and Dave, not realizing that they were being exposed to the public. Their enemy, Ian Hawke, was there to ruin them again. She remembered the look on her family's face when they saw the news, finding out that their secret of keeping Melody in the shadow was out. She remembered hearing her name, and Alvin's name everywhere on the TV, radio, magazines - EVERYWHERE. She also remembered the paparazzi outside their house. Brittany couldn't take it. She knew she would do anything to protect her daughter.

She remembered that one day where she and Alvin agreed that it was for the best to face the public media instead of keeping it in for much longer. She remembered walking down the long hallways of the _Access Hollywood _studio, and beginning the most anticipated interview. She remembered talking into the camera, nervous as ever. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this, even though she didn't want to. But it was her idea, so she went along with it. She remembered when it was all done, feeling quite relieved. She was proud of herself that she and Alvin handled it quite maturely.

But she also remembered the phone call. The phone call with Ian Hawke, and how he said that he's willing to give up his evil schemes. She remembered when he apologized, and saying that he's tired of getting defeated by the 6 chipmunks. He was out of their lives for good.

That was probably the most intense summer anyone could ever have - EVER. And now, school is starting soon, and everyone is letting go of the summer, and heading into another school year. But Brittany, Alvin and the rest of them don't regret anything. Claire and Dave have the most adorable granddaughter ever. And Melody was lucky to have such loving grandparents, the same way she loves them. Theodore, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor were so happy to have Melody as a niece. They just loved her with all their hearts, and they just adored her. And they were lucky that Melody loves them the same way.

But Alvin and Brittany were the lucky ones. They were so happy to have such a loving and supportive family. They were so happy that their family would be there by their sides, no matter what. Brittany and Alvin knew that they were EXTREMELY happy to have each other. Yeah, they might fight every now and then, but they loved each other with all their life and their soul. They knew they were extremely lucky to have each other, and they belonged together forever, and they knew nothing would ever come between them.

But there was no one they loved more than their daughter, Melody. Their two month old infant who had given them everything a pair of parents could ask for. Melody has given them a whole new chapter in their life. Brittany and Alvin were now better chipmunks because of her. Brittany and Alvin has learned so much about themselves, and each other. Before summer started, their number one priority was their own self, but they now learned that Melody is the most important thing in their lives. And they'll do anything to protect her. After all, that's what parents do. And Melody, well, no words can express how much she loves her parents. She loved being with them, and her looks and personality was the perfect split between Alvin and Brittany. As Brittany and Alvin said before, their daughter was perfect.

Now, all they can do is go where ever life takes them. They were still Alvin and Brittany of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, but after this summer, they were also Alvin and Brittany, teenage parents of Melody Seville. And there was nothing more better than that.

Brittany smiled, as she snuggled into bed with Alvin. After that little flashback on what she went through this summer, she realized that her life can't get any better than what it is right now. She would cherish those memories forever. "This summer was perfect. I wouldn't change anything about it." She said.

Alvin smiled as he laid down beside Brittany. "Me neither. It gave us everything. And when I say everything, I mean _everything_."

Brittany nodded. He was right. Everything. Secrets, her pregnancy, surprises, unwanted attention, interviews...the list goes on and on. "But the most important thing is, well, it gave us Melody."

Alvin smiled. He leaned in and kissed Brittany. "I can't think of anything better."

Brittany kissed him back, more passionately before saying, "She's our life now."

Alvin smiled and nodded as he pulled Brittany closer to him. "Of course, she's our daughter."

Brittany turned around and looked at the crib, and smiled. She turned back to him and said, "Our daughter..." She whispered as she nuzzled her face into Alvin's chest.

"But you know, I'm still pretty annoyed that Melody can only say 'Mommy', and not 'Daddy'." Alvin said, partly joking.

Brittany giggled. She sighed. "She'll learn, eventually."

"I can't say that things like this always happen." Said Alvin. "Things that happen out of love."

"What things?" Asked Brittany, still snuggling up to him.

Alvin took his finger and tilted Brittany's chin up so she could be looking at him. "Everything. That's _What happens out of love_." He said, pulling Brittany's face closer to his, as they shared a passionate kiss to end the night.

**

* * *

**

**Well, there it is! As you guys can tell, I added the story's title in this chapter. I just thought it would be kinda cute :)**

** As I said, it was simple but cute. So, I'm 98% sure the next chapter will be the last. But I just had so much fun writing this story for you guys! I'm sure you guys are sick of me repeating this all the time but, thank you so so so much! (Wow, I sound lame, but I really do mean it)**

** Ugh, I have an urge to write another super long thank you letter, but I hope you guys know how pleased I am to have readers for you! Thank you! :D**


	23. Every end has a start

***sighs*Last chapter everyone :'(**

**This was so hard for me to write because I didn't want this story to end, actually. I know you guys are tired of me saying this but THANK YOU SO MUCH from the bottom of my heart (LOL wow, I sound weird...but I mean it!). Each and every one of you have been sooo supportive of me, that's why I have this story. You guys already know how grateful I am, so I just wanna remind you how awesome you guys are :D**

**I know I promised a love scene, but I didn't add one in this chapter. Wait, I have a good reason though! After this story, I'm gonna post those one shots I've been dying to upload, then I'm gonna post my newest story! And it's gonna have that love scene in it. Can't tell you what it's about though, it's a surprise. ;)**

**Well, anyways, here's the final chapter of 'What happens out of love'. It's a quite simple one too, just something to officially end the story. Thank you guys so much!  
**

* * *

**-7:00 AM, Monday September 1 -**

Today was the day. It was the first day of school. Dave sent everyone to bed extra early because it was kinda difficult, and in Alvin and Brittany's case, impossible to get them to wake up early in the mornings. The Seville household was absolutely quiet, but then it all changed when all the alarm clocks went off at the same time.

In the boys room where Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore were...

Eleanor groaned as she woke up. The annoying buzzing rang in her ears. "Turn it off..." She muttered sleepily.

No one did. You'd think that Simon and Jeanette were ready for school, but like the others, they didn't care. They wanted to go back to bed. It will take them a long time to get use to waking up at this hour. The alarm kept buzzing for another minute, before they just got so sick of it.

"Ugh..." Jeanette groaned as she sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and put her glasses on. She looked at the clock, then at everyone else in the room, who was still asleep. She tiredly got up, and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. She yawned. "T-time to get up you guys...first day of school..."

Simon yawned as he sat up in his bed. "What? Already?"

"Yes, _already_. Now get up before Dave and Claire get in here and wake us up themselves." Said Jeanette. She gently shook Eleanor. "Elle? Come on, wake up."

Eleanor pushed her sister's hand away. "5 more minutes, please?"

Jeanette sighed and looked at Simon. Simon yawned again, put his glasses on and said, "I'll get Theodore." He got out of his bed and went over to Theodore's bed to wake him up.

Jeanette turned back to her sister. She pulled Eleanor by her two hands, and up on her feet. The green clad Chipette looked like she was gonna pass out. She groggily opened her eyes to stare at her older sister. "Hey...what was that for?"

"Well, it's the only way to wake you up, so, good morning!" Said Jeanette.

Eleanor sighed. "Fine, fine." She yawned again. "Gosh, it's gonna take me forever to get use to waking up this early again." She got up, got a new fresh pair of clothes, and walked into the washroom, soon followed by Jeanette, then Simon, then Theodore.

After they brushed their teeth, and changed into new clothes, they walked into the kitchen to have breakfast. Dave and Claire were already there. Dave was getting ready for work, and Claire was ready to spend her first day babysitting Melody. The four chipmunks hopped onto the table, but Dave gave them a weird look. "Where's Alvin and Brittany?"

Simon sighed. "They're probably still asleep."

"Or maybe they're just getting ready. You can't rush them Dave, they have a baby to take care of now." Said Claire.

"Yeah, speaking of that, good luck on your first day staying at home with Melody." Said Jeanette.

Claire smiled. "Thanks, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. I'm sure I can handle Mel. I just hope she won't cry as much like she did when Britt and Alvin left for the interview."

Dave put their breakfast on the table. "Yeah, let's hope for that too." He said. "Anyways, Brittany and Alvin better be out soon, or else they'll be late _again_."

Inside the girls room with Alvin and Brittany...

The alarm clock was still buzzing, and even though Brittany and Alvin wanted to get up and turn it off, they couldn't. They were extremely tired. But after a few minutes, Brittany gave up.

"Ugh, stupid alarm clock." She mumbled as she rose from her bed and hit the snooze button. Thank god Melody didn't wake up from that. She was a heavy sleeper most of the times, and thank goodness today was one of those days. She walked over to Alvin and shook him. "Alvin, wake up."

Alvin rolled to his side, but still kept his eyes closed. "What?" He muttered.

Brittany sighed. "It's the first day of school. We have to wake up. The alarm went off minutes ago!"

Alvin groaned as he stretched. He yawned as he opened his eyes. "The first day of what?" He mumbled.

"School. Now come on! Dave's gonna kill us both if we're late again." Said Brittany.

"School? God, no..." He muttered, as he rolled on his side again, and shut his eyes.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She said, but pulled the blanket off of Alvin, causing him to sit up and stare at her in the eyes.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed.

Brittany smirked. "Good morning?" She asked, walking over to Melody's crib. Their daughter was still asleep, but Brittany picked her up and held her in her arms. She went back to Alvin, but he fell on his back again.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Alvin..."

"Wake me up when summer vacation starts again..." He groaned. Goodbye summer vacation, see you next year.

She poked him. "Alvin, wake up please? I have to get Melody ready you know. And you know how long it takes for me to get ready in the bathroom, so can you get up so I can use it?"

Alvin groaned as he sat up. "This is totally pointless." He said, looking at Brittany. He slowly got up, and walked into the washroom.

Brittany sighed as she set their daughter down on her bed. Brittany changed into new clothes, and by the time she was done with her hair, Alvin walked out of the washroom, fully changed as well. Melody suddenly woke up, and Brittany took her into the washroom to get all washed up and changed before they headed into the kitchen.

While they walked through the hallways, Melody yawned and hugged Brittany. "Mommy..."

"Aw, I know Melody. I'm sleepy too." Said Brittany.

Alvin sighed. "When will she learn to say daddy?"

Brittany giggled. "You can't rush these kinds of things Alvin..."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that because Melody already knows how to say mommy. I bet if she learned how to say daddy first, you'd be throwing a fit."

Brittany laughed and shrugged. They walked into the kitchen and hopped on the table where everyone else was.

"Good morning!" Said Brittany.

Everyone looked at her in a weird way. Did Brittany just say 'Good morning?' Since when was she in a good mood in the mornings? That was a pretty rare event. Maybe being a new parent was taking good effect on her.

"Um, good morning." Said Claire, looking at everyone else, who was still kinda surprised. "What's gotten you in such a good mood? I hope you didn't forget that today's the first day of school."

Alvin laughed, causing Brittany to glare at him. Brittany turned to her and shrugged. "I didn't forget. And I don't know why I'm in such a good mood today either." Usually, Brittany would be all grumpy in the mornings, and she would snap at people who would annoy her until she wasn't feeling tired anymore. And that usually took a long time.

"Thank god. Maybe miracles do come true." Joked Jeanette, making everyone laugh, except for Brittany.

"Ha ha." Brittany said plainly. She set Melody on the table, and gave her breakfast.

"Well, I'm still in a bad mood. I can't live through another full school year!" Complained Alvin. "Life sucks..."

Everyone sighed. This attitude was very typical coming from Alvin. Dave, on the other hand, was happy that school was starting today. At least the six chipmunks would get out of the house, instead of being all cooped up inside like they've been all summer. And he was glad he didn't have to watch them 24/7, and school would keep them busy. But there was still one tiny problem...

"Get ready to get talked about all day..." Sighed Brittany. "...all week, next month, the whole year." She groaned.

Claire sighed. "Aw, Britt. Don't worry about it. If people ask you guys about Melody, just say 'Yeah we have a daughter' then shrug it off. If you show them that it bothers you, they're gonna keep on asking about it. But if you just ignore it, people will forget about it."

Brittany smiled. Claire was always the expert when it comes to making people feel better about themselves. "Yeah, you're right."

"And besides, how hard can it be? If you guys were humans, then it would be a problem. And you already went through an interview, so just relax." Said Dave.

Brittany nodded. Claire and Dave were right. She should just enjoy this school year. After all, she was now a better chipmunk because of Melody. Alvin, well, she didn't know if he would change, but whatever happened this year, their family would be with them no matter what.

After breakfast...

Dave was getting his work stuff ready, while the six chipmunks were getting ready to go to school. Brittany was holding Melody in her arms. She sighed as she looked into Melody's brown eyes.

"Mel, I'm gonna miss you so much. It's gonna be so hard for me and your daddy to leave you here for six hours everyday..." Said Brittany. "But I know you're gonna be perfectly safe here with Claire, right?"

Melody smiled at her mother as if she was agreeing with her.

Brittany held her daughter close to her and said, "You have to promise us that you'll behave, okay?"

Melody waved her rattle around and giggled.

Brittany laughed. "And don't fuss around, okay?"

Melody giggled again.

"And don't give Claire a hard time." Said Brittany.

Claire laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it, Britt. I'm sure she won't be a problem, and I know I'm gonna have fun with her." Said Claire, stroking Melody's hair.

Brittany smiled. "Thank you Claire."

Then Dave stepped out of his bedroom and into the living room. "Okay, everyone. Ready?"

"Yeah." Said Theodore, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor in unison.

Alvin stood beside Brittany and looked at their daughter. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but in the moment he was in right now, looking at his daughter, he realized how hard it was to leave her here at home.

Brittany hugged her daughter one more time. "We'll see you after school, okay?" She said, then she put Melody in Claire's palms.

"Bye Mel." Said Dave as he gently stroked his 'granddaughter's' hair. "Okay, guys. Let's head to the car." He kissed Claire on the cheek. "See you later."

Claire stopped cooing at Melody to look up. "You too." She said, smiling. She looked to the ground to the other chipmunks and said, "Have a great first day of school guys."

"Thanks, we will!" Exclaimed Jeanette.

Brittany sighed. Alvin took her paw and said, "Don't worry Britt. I know it's hard, but we'll get used to it eventually." He sighed. "I have to admit, I-I miss her already too."

Brittany smiled when Alvin said that. Alvin felt ridiculous saying that because he was still in the same room as Melody, but he was a new teenage dad, it was a new feeling. Who can blame him?

But before everyone stepped out of the door, Melody started to squirm in Claire's palms. Claire looked at Melody. "Mel, what's wrong?" She asked. Claire bit her lip. Maybe taking care of Melody wasn't gonna be a piece of cake. Melody pointed at her parents, and waved her rattle as if she wanted to get their attention.

Oh no, did she miss her parents already? Was she gonna start crying any second now?

Before they all stepped outside, Claire called them. "Uh, Britt? Alvin?"

Everyone stopped walking. The red and pink clad chipmunks turned around. "Yeah?" Asked Brittany.

Claire crouched down and held her palms out towards Brittany. "Um, I think she wants you."

"Aww, Melody..." Brittany sighed and took Melody. "Mel, we have to go to school now. But we'll see you after school, okay?"

But Melody squirmed in Brittany arms, and reached towards Alvin. Brittany looked at Alvin, confused. Alvin raised his eyebrows and took Melody out of Brittany's arms. "Mel, what's wrong?" He asked as he held her.

Melody looked into her daddy's brown eyes - identical to hers. She smiled adorably. "D-daddy..."

Dave, Claire, Theodore, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor gasped in utter shock. Brittany had her mouth hung open. Alvin stared wide eyed at his daughter. Did he just hear right? Did she just say 'daddy'?

"Oh my god!" Squealed Brittany happily.

"Melody...d-did you just..." Stuttered Alvin.

Melody giggled. "Daddy!" She said again.

"Oh my god, she said daddy!" Said Brittany excitedly.

"She just said daddy..." Alvin said slowly, still taken in surprise.

"See? I told you you shouldn't rush these things. They take time, and she finally said daddy!" Exclaimed Brittany to Alvin.

"Wow, you're right..." Said Alvin.

Melody turned to Brittany and said, "Mommy..." She said, giggling.

Everyone just adored the scene in front of them. They didn't want to break up the adorable family time between Alvin, Brittany and Melody, but sadly, they had to. Dave cleared his throat. "I hate to break this up, but, you guys have school to go to, and I have work."

Brittany laughed. "Sorry Dave."

Melody turned to both her parents and smiled as if she was saying 'I love you'. And Brittany and Alvin understood their daughter perfectly.

"We love you too." Said Alvin and Brittany at the same time, laughing after wards when they realized they were in unison. Alvin gently placed Melody in Claire's palms and sighed.

"Bye guys!" Said Claire again.

Dave waved, and he and the six chipmunks walked towards the car. They got into the car, and Dave began to drive to their high school - West Eastman. The six chipmunks sat in the back seats while Dave drove.

"I can't believe Mel said daddy!" Said Eleanor.

Jeanette laughed. "Yeah, now all she needs to learn is how to say her uncles and aunts names."

"And don't forget grandpa Dave." Joked Dave from the steering wheel.

They all laughed.

"Man, I really miss her now." Whispered Alvin to Brittany. "I didn't think it would be _this_ hard to leave our daughter at home."

This time, Brittany took Alvin's paws and said, "Remember what you told me, we'll get used to it - eventually."

Alvin laughed and rolled his eyes. "I love you..." He whispered in her ear, quiet enough only so she could hear.

Brittany was about to lean in to kiss him, but then remembered they were surrounded by their family. So instead she whispered back in his ear. "I love you too."

They soon arrived at the school's parking lot. "See you guys at three!" Said Dave before he drove off.

The six chipmunks stood at the front of the school, sighing. School would never be the same anymore. This was gonna be one heck of a year.

"Come on guys. Let's go to homeroom." Said Simon. Thankfully, their homeroom teacher was Julie, or now preferably, Miss Ortega. The six chipmunks walked into the school, and of course, they expected the attention. They heard their names being whispered everywhere they went, but they all tried to ignored it.

"Oh my god. It's Alvin and Brittany." They heard a girl whisper.

"Where do you think the baby is?" Whispered another girl.

"Duh, are you like, stupid? Why would they bring the baby to school?" Whispered the first girl.

They heard things like that while they walked through the halls. It was quite irritating, but they managed to shrug it off. They promised each other, and themselves, that nothing would bother them. They just kept their eyes straight and their heads tall.

Once they got to homeroom, they were so glad to see Julie - the lady who helped them deliver Melody.

"Ju- I-I mean, Miss Ortega!" Exclaimed Eleanor. They all jumped onto her desk.

Julie gasped. There was a huge smile on her face. "Hey guys! It's so good to see you again!" She said, affectionately rubbing each one of their heads. She leaned towards them and whispered, "So, how's Melody?"

"She's doing great!" Said Brittany.

"I'm glad to hear that! It's been a month, I think, since I last saw her. I'd like to see how much she's grown!" Said Julie.

"Sure! We'll tell Claire to call you so you can visit her soon." Said Brittany.

"That'd be great. And I'll make sure Toby behaves this time." Laughed Julie.

Oh Toby. Dave's hilarious, somewhat immature, video game nerd of a cousin. Julie and Toby started dating ever since the Chipmunks and Chipettes won that little school singing contest. It was hard to believe that it happened more than a year ago.

Alvin laughed. "Good luck with that."

Julie laughed. She cleared her throat. "Well, now since school is officially starting, I'm sadly gonna be going into teacher mode. So..." She pretended to look strict. "Take your seats now before the bell rings, or else these detention slips will have ALL your names on them." She joked, holding up the slips of paper.

The chipmunks all laughed. "Yes ma'am!" Said Jeanette, and they hopped off the teacher's desk.

"Oh wait. Brittany, Alvin?" Called Julie.

Brittany and Alvin hopped back on the desk and looked at her. "Yeah?" Asked Alvin.

"I want you guys to know, that if people around the school are bothering you, or bugging you about y'know, the pregnancy, you guys can always come to me for help. Okay?" She asked.

Brittany nodded. "Thanks Jul- I mean, Miss Ortega."

Julie smiled. "No problem. Now take your seats before I actually _do_ give you detention." She said, winking at them after to tell them she was just kidding again.

Alvin smiled and laughed as they hopped off the desk, and went over to where their siblings were. Alvin thought about everything that happened in the two months that just passed. Brittany was right. This summer did change their lives forever. It taught him more about himself, and more about Brittany. Melody brought him and Brittany closer together. But the most important thing was, that they will NEVER forget, is that it gave them their daughter. Alvin knew his number one top priority was now Brittany and their daughter. And nothing will ever change that.

After all, when two people, well, in our case, _chipmunks_, are in love, many things are bound to happen that will change peoples lives forever. But what can we say? It's Alvin and Brittany. Just like Dave said, "You can always expect surprises from those two."

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_**And there it is everyone! **

**Although I'm a bit sad the story is done, I'm still quite happy that you guys loved it so much! It means a lot to me of course! I just can't wait to post my newest story, and oneshots! I'll tell you the title of the story, but that's it. It's called 'Reuniting our love', or something like that. I'm pretty sure that will be the name of the story. It's another Alvin and Brittany one, of course :)**

**So thank you guys, for reading and reviewing! I had such a blast working on this! Well, if you want, you can read 'Ian's story', a story I co-wrote with Funkywatermelon. It's a story about Ian Hawke, our favorite villain, and his life after the squeakquel :) Read it if you wanna :D**

**Oh, and thanks to RudySpino for the idea! In the near future, I'm gonna write a little prequel of the story, of the night when Melody was 'made' LOOL! So just look out for that :)  
**

**Thank you guys so so so so much! As I said before, I can't even express how thankful I am of you guys! **

**Well, that's the end of _this_ story. But don't worry, I have lots more coming soon! **

**The end :)  
**


End file.
